Trapped in Belgium
by SpellDreamer
Summary: When Sydney, a young witch meets her soulmate and joins Circle Daybreak, all seems perfect, but with the Apocalypse looming and a powerful source set on breaking them apart and bringing forward the time of darkness can Sydney pull through? Featuring the Daybreakers. My version of Strange Fate.
1. The Boy With The Dog

An update on my first chapter, I felt my writing style had changed quite a lot and I didn't really like this chapter. The conversation at the end is the same and it's the same plot just in different words.  
Thank you, and review!

Xxxxxxx

Sydney was a witch, a young one, only 16.

She had long following brown hair and soft yet starling green eyes. She lived in a house in suburban America, went to a human school full of mindless, robotic humans who followed the same schedule everyday for the rest of their lives, but the point was that she wasn't human. Although she looked human she had a glow about her, a kind of aura that made her liked yet left alone. Not that she minded. Humans were as clueless about her as they were about most things. Sydney was the only Night person in her school, something that was rare. At times it was a little lonely, but she stuck it out daydreaming her way through high school.

She sighed a little as she closed her locker. She took her time walking to History, reading the notices on the wall.

"School dance!" one of them cried.

"Hockey team places!" another proclaimed.

"School trip to Belgium." This caught her eye and she slowed to read it.

"Following the success of school exams this year, 20 places are available on the school trip to Belgium. For more details, please speak to Mr Joyce or Mrs Adams." Sydney mused over this as she continued down the hall to history. The history lesson passed by slowly, but she paid little attention to it, too busy thinking about the possibility of going to Belgium. She had grown up in England when she was a little and moved to America when she was six. She had never been to Belgium; but it would be nice to go back to Europe she decided.

As soon as the bell went she gathered up her belongings and walked to Mr. Joyce's study. As she arrived she paused in the hall way, checking both ways for a sign of anyone coming. She dipped around the side of one of the bookcases and muttered under her breath;

"Mother of Hellewise I call you to be.

Witness to my claim, for luck and truth,

I shall succeed in what may be.

Blessed I see, so mote it be."

She left the power course through her; she felt her body responding to the spell subtly. Her skin became softer looking and her eyes more trusting. She tossed back her fine hair and smiled softly.

She walked to the door and knocked gently, waiting for a reply. An old ragged voice spoke out. "Enter."

She walked though the door, she felt a slight tug in her body and she knew what to do. She set her face to that almost tragic and sat down, looking at Mr. Joyce with a soft, pleading expression. He leant forward and patted her shoulder. "Well well." He said, his voice scratched. "I trust you are here about the trip."

Sydney nodded mutely.

He looked at her for a few seconds and she willed him to cooperate. Had he known she was a witch he would have been much harder to control, but his stern expression melted in her soft sad eyes.

"You can go on the trip. You deserve the treat." He said to her, his face gentle. Sydney didn't suppose she did much, she had been an average sudent and little that was interesting had happened to her but she just nodded and flashed him a grateful smile before leaving his office and moving back to her old position by the books.

"My work is done,

I thank in thee.

I bid thy gone,

So mote it be."

She felt her body return to normal. She could have kept the power, but it wearied her and spells that affect other people or make them view you differently were difficult to keep up.

Ten minutes later she walked into her house. From the outside it looked remarkably like a normal house, but inside was an array of weird and wonderful things from the magickal world. A rose from the caves of Chile that's aroma was so strong it could make people collapse; or necklace that transports the wearer exactly 4 inches to the left; even a rock that got hotter the closer you were to what you craved, and colder as you went further. She touched it just to check. Stone cold. As usual. It was always cold for her. Her father said it got hot for him when her mother came over. She was a doctor, or at least that's what she claimed to be. In fact she toured the country curing people with magick. She had a knack for healing spells even as a girl Sydney was told. As Sydney moved into the library she saw her father balancing precariously on a pile of books, trying to reach a large leather bound one of the top shelf.

Her eyes focused on the book, blocking out everything else she willed it to move. As if attached to string the book moved across and drifted down to her father. "Thanks huh." He grunted before slowly stepping his way down the pile of books. Her father was a human with slight witch blood from a blood bond that his grandfather did years ago. A clueless human perhaps, but then again, maybe all of them were like that.

Xxxxxxx

The plane ride had taken much longer than any of the excited teenage passengers had expected, and their brief excitement upon getting off the plane was immediately halted by the knowledge that they still had a 3hour bus ride. Half way through the journey the bus driver made an announcement "We will be making a short stop." He boomed over the chattering teenagers. "Do what yer want."

The teenagers streamed off the bus. As Sydney got off she blinked, her green eyes focusing on the world around her. A few people at a spacious park to the east. North was a large shining metal building, probably a shopping centre she noted as she saw the teenagers move off to it. They had half an hour to kill. She went into the park like area, heading for the large lake in the centre.

She spent a while just walking around, smiling slightly at the park's luscious grounds and agriculture. It was a breezy evening and only a few people were out. She lifted her face to the breeze, feeling it wash over her. She had just decided to walk down to the lake when her path was intercepted by a small yappy dog. A Jack Russell terrier. She dropped down onto her knees, stroking it gently as the wriggling puppy tried to lick her hand as she did so.

"Hey! You! Get away from my dog."

She looked up to see a sullen looking boy, around seventeen with shaggy brown hair. He was gorgeous.

"Sorry..." She started.

"Get away from my dog. Then you can be sorry. Or then again, if you don't I'll make you sorry." He said shortly his blue eyes flashing.

Sydney felt her temper flare. "Who do you think you are?" She started again but was swiftly interrupted by the boy.

"Model, sex god, millionaire... Should I continue?" He asked her lightly; teasing her.

"Modest too..." She muttered.

"Ah. No, I'm afraid that when you are the image of perfection it's a little hard to be modest."

"Image of perfection?" She snorted. "I've seen more perfect grass hoppers than you." He just smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'd hate to embarrass you by turning you down when you're in love with me."

Her mouth dropped open. "You jerk bag! You... You..."

"Yes?" he inquired calmly.

"If you want your damn dog, call him. Instead of all this get away from him stuff, scared he won't obey you?"

"No, I merely thought her had been paralyzed by fear at the sight of you." And with that he gave a short, sharp whistle and the dog bounded over to him. She saw his features soften as he petted the excitable puppy.

"Oh, and..."

"Yes?" She snapped.

"Nothing... I just thought you would want to know that it's nine pm at night."

"I know that! I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me." He said dryly. "Let me finish. It's nine pm and your bus just left."

She whirled around, searching for the bus, but true to his word it was gone. As she turned around and found him standing right next to her. Without speaking he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She screamed into his back.

"Can't have you out here, you could get mugged or raped."

"I thought you said I was ugly."

"I said no such thing, but only the desperate would be around here at night. And you're fresh blood."

_Fresh blood..._ She paused, thinking over these words.

"You're a vampire!" She blurted out.

"Congratulations. You're a witch and also I have iron in my pocket. So let's be good and no one gets harmed. Also don't try any magick, do and I won't be responsible for my actions." He told her briskly as he walked to the park exit, still carrying her.

"You have it all planned out." She said quietly.

"Yup." He replied cheerfully.

"How did you know I would come?" She whispered.

"I knew. You're my soulmate."

Xxxxxxxx

Right, thoughts on the updated chapter? I might update the next two, but I'll make sure I have chapter 18 and 19 out before I do! (See how I love you?) Sorry to those who wanted a new chapter, I am working on it! I'll get it out soon I promise!


	2. The Iron Walls

Just to say thanks to Newbie-Vampire and FMAlover555 for my first ever reviews! Thanks guys means a lot :'D Also thanks to FMAlover555 for the mystery guys name :)

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm your... What?" She shrieked. "We have never met, how do you who I am? I don't even like you! You're kidnapping me! I don't even believe in that sort of thing!" She babbled. Kicking against him in an attempt to be released. He was strong. Stronger than the normal vampire.

"Good so you know the concept." He spoke calmly, almost not seeming to notice her furious kicks.

"Yes I know the concept!" She hissed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Hush my love." He spoke soothingly, but his choice of words seemed to infuriate her more.

"My love?" She spoke it slowly. "My love? I don't even know your name!"

"Alec."

"I demand you put me down. Alec!" She yelled.

"Yes mam." He placed her down. In all her screaming she didn't realise she was now in a room. A cleverly designed one too. Mostly bare with a wardrobe made of steel, and bed with a steel frame and a few chairs. No wood. She moved to the walls. Touching one she felt her powers seem to drain out of her. She removed her finger quickly. The walls were reinforced with Iron. No magic could be done in here.

"Why the iron?" She asked calmly.

"I've heard that witches can release magic and cause damage when they are in intense pleasure." He finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Or pain." She muttered, scowling.

"Oh love." He came over and cupped her face in his hands. "I wish only for your happiness."

"Then let me go." She whispered.

He bent so he was looking her in the eye, noticed a tear escaping and kissed it. "Not yet my darling. In a week you can make your choice, but not yet."

Sydney curled up on the steel bed as Alec left the room. She didn't have her phone; she noticed Alec take it. She thought about Alec and what he said, she wondered how he knew her; or if he would ever let her go. And slowly fell asleep, her mind alight with questions.

Xxxxxxx

When she awoke the next day she was surprised to see Alec sitting in the corner. His back propped against the wall in a position that if the door was to open it would hit him and he would wake up. He looked innocent in his sleep. His face lost some of the harshness. She slid off the bed and walked around to him. She crouched down by him and touched his face gently, he awoke quickly and grabbed her wrist before seeing who it was and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Good morning." He said. His voice was husky from not using it over night.

"Morning." She breathed. Taking in his scent and the closeness between them. She wanted to fall into those comforting arms; to feel safe against them. She paused picturing it before blushing slightly and saying. "Please, I need to know a few things."

"Only a few?" He asked, smiling at her, his crystal blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. She smiled and took his hand, relaxing in the feel of it sliding into hers. She led him to the bed and sat down. "I like where this is going." He told her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him before taking a few calming breaths.

"How do you know who I am."

"Ah, love this is a easy question. It is because we are meant to be. Surely you know that vampires are telepaths?"

She nodded, she knew that although it took only the most strong vampires in the world to actually read minds, they did exist. Sydney had never met one; but she had met ones that could know her name without her telling them.

"Well, when I saw you, or more like; my dog saw you; I knew you were the one. You didn't look from around here and I'm sorry to say I made you stay and miss the bus. I am sorry about how I acted. Although..." He paused before moving his head closer so his forehead touched hers. "I'm not sorry that you're here now." He breathed, his breath blowing against her.

Her mind was reeling with the closeness of them.

"Yet how... Can you be my soulmate?" she managed to get out softly.

"Even easier, you're making this no fun at all." He said with a pout. Pulling away so his teasing blue eyes looked into her green ones. She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Answer."

He ran a hand though his hair. "It's hard to explain. When I look at you, I see only you. You are what I need and worship. You are my saviour and my fall. I would give my life for yours, and if anyone even thought of hurting you..." His eyes burned with a fierce protectiveness. "I would kill them."

She stared into his eyes for a few moments before saying quietly. "And if I don't feel the same way?"

"You will." He said before standing and kissing her forehead. He then left, leaving Sydney alone. Again.

Xxxxxxx

Thank you! Please review, I need to know how I am doing! Sorry for the short chapter, it was just to get people to see a new side of Alec and find out why he did all those things. Will try to update often, if people like the story? Thank you!


	3. Two Hearts

Thanks again to Newbie-Vampire and FMAlover555. Loving the reviews! Thank you! I LOVE REVIEWERS! ;)

Xxxxx

She woke again to find Alec in the same position as the night before. She knew she was stupid to still be here, what if he sat there to make sure she didn't go out? Not so that people didn't come in. She was in a strangers house. Alone. And she was cuddling up with him talking about soulmates! Yet with all of that in mind, she trusted him. She felt his fierce protectiveness; and she knew that if he had just come up to her and started talking, not fighting she would have been more focused on the bus.

She wondered if her friends and family missed her. She wondered if they even knew. Her dad was probably worried; yet she had disappeared before. Maybe he was okay with her being gone for a few days. Only a week.

She looked up to see Alec watching her; his slouched posture near the door reminded her of a dog somewhat. A loyal guard dog.

"You've been thinking." He stated.

"Yes." She didn't deny it. Something didn't add up.

"If you didn't know me before you saw me, how did you know about the Iron?"

"Ah yes about that... I'm afraid I didn't have any of that stuff..." He looked sheepish. "I just needed to make sure you came."

She was so stupid not to have tried! She searched for another reason.

"Ah! This room. How did you not know I was coming yet still have this room?"

"Ah I apologize, you never got a chance to see the house. I wasn't lying when I said I was a millionaire. Nor was I lying about the other stuff" He added with a wink before continuing. "I have several of these type rooms dotted around the house; or more like mansion. Silver and wood ones too."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Which she couldn't help but notice shone and glowed in the sun; like hers did in the moonlight. I'm... let us say; important in the Nightworld. Many people would like to have what I have now... My title. My mansion... My knowledge." He said looking pained. "And when they come to visit. I place them in these types of rooms. For more knowledge. He laughed humourlessly. "Who they are, where did they come from. Who hired them. Etcetera." He smiled at her but she saw the pain in his eyes.

"And are any of the rooms currently in use right now?" She asked softly.

"No. You're my honoured guest."

"In a prison room." She stated quietly.

His eyes looked pained again before saying lightly. "Did I say you were to stay here?" He teased before standing up and taking her hand. "I am sorry my love; I merely thought that you may have attacked me otherwise. I would have hated to harm you."

Her eyebrows shot up at this. "I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps. Yet I am here. And while I am here you shall not be harmed."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room. Her eyes were immediately met by luxury. Plush red seats adorned the large hall, she walked to the balcony and looked down into a large marble hall. A set of large brass doors were to the north and two staircases on the east and west meeting up to the balcony she was on. Looking south was a long corridor with many rooms and turns.

She was busy examining everything when a small dog hurtled itself into her arms.

"Hey you." She crooned nestling her face in the dogs soft short fur.

"That's two hearts you have won over. And you've only been here two days." She turned to see Alec leaning against the doorway. In less than a second he was in front of her, his arms moving around her waist and staring into her eyes as the puppy wriggled, looking for attention between their two bodies. She dropped his intense stare; blushing slightly as she went back to petting the excitable puppy. He bent and kissed her neck. "You're safe here." He murmured against her.

"And who knows we are here?" She asked softly

"I hope no one. I moved recently and unless trouble comes we should not be disturbed, though if we are... I Promise. I'll keep you safe." He said these words slowly and softly, his torso pressed against hers as the puppy had jumped down in search of a toy. His arms were strong and firm wrapped around her waist. She knew that what he said was true. She would always be safe with him. She stared into his eyes, feeling lost in their depths. They were endless and timeless.

And then the doorbell rang.

She felt him stiffen. His once open eyes became shielded and guarded. "Get behind me." He said the words in short clipped tones. Seeing her not immediately obey he moved down the stairs, carrying her with him. Upon reaching door he swung her around and behind him. "It may be nothing." He told her, though his eyes betrayed him. "Go to my room? Any room?" He asked with a desperate fury in his voice. Seeing her not move his voice changed slightly to a softer tone. "Please. I don't want you to see me like this."

She put a hand on his arm and stared into his eyes. "I know I'm safe with you."

He turned and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and sighing. They only opened a few moments later when the doorbell rang again. And then his eyes were harsh and cold, like a single glare could kill a man. He became a man of power and wealth. A man used to being obeyed and a ruthless killer. She noted all these things about him while he moved her briskly behind him so his body shielded hers. Then he opened the door.

Xxxxxxx

Oooooh cliff-hanger! Thanks again for the reviews, it really helps! Another short chapter. (Sorry!) All of this is just Sydney getting to know Alec. But things are about to get fight-y and maybe a few appearances of some of the night world characters? Hmmm? ;) So keep an eye out! Thanks again!

Remember, Reviews keep me writing ;) (hint hint!)


	4. Unwelcome Visitors

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the cliff hanger, and disclaimer, I don't own any of the night world characters mentioned (and met!) from here on out :)

Xxxxxx

In stepped a couple of werewolves. Both were male with scarring on their faces. She could tell they were werewolves from the way they moved. It was robotic, they had a job to do and they made sure they did it. They also had unattractive large amounts of hair all over their bodies. They were dressed in black and although she could see no weapons, she was sure there were ones. They probably had two weapons of Iron, sliver and wood each.

She flexed her fingers, tingling with her power. They would not touch Alec, and she knew he was thinking the same thing about her. She noted that Alec's posture be that of exaggerated boredom. His hands reached behind him and pushed her back a step before filling the gap.

"Close the door will you?" He asked the werewolves in a lazy voice.

The smaller werewolf looked to the larger one for conformation before closing the large bronze doors.

"Now... Gentlemen." Said Alec, smirking on the word gentlemen. "I trust you have some sort of message for me?"

The larger one nodded and stepped forward. Alec immediately pushed Sydney back, moving himself back with it.

"Please." Spoke Alec. "Stay back. There is a lady here and I wish for her sense of smell to still be intact after this meeting."

"Are you saying we smells?" Growled the larger one. Sydney could tell from the plural use of the word smell he wasn't very intelligent.

"Yes. Now get on with the message. I did have plans for today." Alec said, his voice sounding exasperated. The type you would use to speak to a child after it had made a mess.

"Lord Alec." The werewolf began. Sydney's eyebrows shot up at this. "Hunter Redfern requests your presence in the Dark Kingdom."

"Is that it?" Asked Alec in a bored tone.

"Yes." Said the werewolf shortly.

Alec appeared to be debating whether to go or not. "No thanks."

The werewolf seemed surprised by his answer. "Hunter Redfern." He empathized in case Alec hadn't heard.

"I heard and I'm saying no. You see; gentlemen." Sneering on the word gentlemen again. He stepped forward. Power radiating from him; the two werewolves shifted slightly but held their ground. "I know more than you think I do." The werewolves shifted slightly again. "Hunter is dead. The young prince killed him. The dark kingdom is in ruin and if you think for one second." His voice rose slightly power coursing through it. "I will come with you... Well you're even stupider than you appear to be."

Then they attacked Alec. Sydney screamed but she needn't have. Alec was more than a match for two werewolves. He blocked their blows and feigned his own, moving deftly and with purpose. He moved for only one purpose. To kill. As the first one fell she noticed it take out a small device and blow into it. A dog whistle. She couldn't hear it and she wondered if Alec could.

"Alec!" She screamed in warning as eight more werewolves stormed the joint. Alec took down the second one before whirling around to take down the rest. Six moved to him while two went over to her. She stared into the rabid eyes of her attacker defiantly. She wasn't going down without a fight. She glanced over and saw Alec. He was winning, but slowly. It would take a few minutes for him to get to her. She didn't have a few minutes. As she saw the werewolf about to strike she ran to the table. They lunged after her and before she could reach her destination they were upon her. She hissed in exasperation before slowly backing up to the staircase. They followed a red tint in their eyes and a victorious grin. She brought her hands up meekly. Creating the orange fire, they were too busy grinning at each other to notice. They obviously thought her human.

She let it go on the first one. It howled in pain and stumbled backwards before the fire killed him. The second one growled and ran to her. She reached onto the staircase and used it to pull herself up and did a explosive two footed kick to his head. It growled and stumbled. _Silver._ She thought desperately. She needed sliver. She suddenly spotted a sliver knife hanging on the wall; obviously left there by Alec in case this happened. She focused on it before it zoomed towards her and into the skull of her attacker. His body slumped and fell on her; knocking Sydney down from its weight. She hurriedly pushed it off her and stood to watch as Alec stabbed the final werewolf. As it fell to the ground she heard a howl coming from outside.

Within a second he was beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked urgently. Seeing her conformation he moved quickly. "That howl came from one of the eight. Seeing that they were losing it ran. It's probably reporting back to whoever hired it." He picked her up and ran upstairs, speaking as he did so. "They will be upon us in minutes. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it go." She saw the regret in his eyes. He ran into a room with a large suitcase and put her down. Rushing around and adding stuff to it quickly.

Sydney watched all of this carefully.

"I won't put you in danger... Got to go home..." She could hear him muttering.

She moved quickly and grabbed his arm. Stopping his frantic movements. "I was attacked too." She told him, seeing his surprise she continued. "And my attackers are currently downstairs dead. I can take care of myself and I'm staying with you." She spoke all of this steadily, staring into his eyes. He paused for a moment then nodded and picked up the full suitcase as if it weighed nothing. He took her hand and led her downstairs, Sydney running to keep up with his large strides. He paused at the doors listening before opening them quickly and moving swiftly to a flash sports car. Throwing the suitcase in the boot he got in the drivers seat. As soon as Sydney closed the door he drove; breaking the speed limits it took no time till they were on the highway.

Sydney did up her seatbelt before asking. "Where are we going?"

Alec gave her a grim smile before answering. "Circle Daybreak."

Xxxx

Hi! Just to say won't be able to update for a few days *Sobs, then ducks as something is thrown* If you like the story, review, if you don't tell me what I could do to make it better! I also take story requests xx


	5. The Daybreakers

_Circle daybreak_. She said the words in her mind. How did Alec know where they were?

"I thought they were in hiding?" She asked.

"They are." He replied. "Thierry is a friend of mine. He told me that he is currently one of the top people of Circle Daybreak. Even invited me to join." He smiled at her wirily. "I refused. I was fine on my own. Moving and fighting. Now I have you..." He paused. "My number one priority is to keep you safe. And the best place for that is Circle Daybreak."

She settled back against the seat of the car, smiling when she noticed a small body trying to crawl onto her lap. She stroked the small puppy, tiredness beginning to overcome her.

He glanced at her. "Go to sleep" He murmured. "We have a long journey ahead."

Xxxxxxxx

When she woke up it was dark and they were still driving; the puppy's small body asleep on her lap. She looked out the window and was surprised to see the coast. She yawned and stretched her arms as far as the low-roofed car would allow. She saw Alec glance at her with a smile. "Welcome back." He said "You slept through several hours of driving and a boat ride. I'm impressed."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Kicking butt is tiring work. Not that it shows on you" She added, noticing how he looked the same as always.

"Image of perfection, remember?" He teased. "Though I might have to give up my title beautiful." He grinned at her and winked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes yet again. "How far away are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Not long. Fifteen minutes." He replied. "I was going to wake you in a few minutes."

Sydney felt nervous. A clenching feeling in her stomach. What if they didn't like her?

"Have you met any of them before?" She asked carefully.

He noticed her discomfort and reassured her. "I've met Lord Thierry many times, and his lovely wife Lady Hannah, who I hear is a delight."

She nodded absentmindedly. Trying to remove the feeling in her stomach.

"Here." He said and tossed her a sandwich "You haven't had a chance to eat yet."

She bit into it; feeling the food fill her mouth she realised how hungry she was and finished the whole sandwich off in a couple of moments. After around ten minutes, Alec pulled into a large driveway infront of a mansion even larger than Alec's It was large and white with a pretty front garden by the stone driveway large enough to house 10 cars comfortably as well as a garage. All the house was dark apart from a large pair of windows at the front of the house which were spreading light onto the driveway.

"They're expecting us." Said Alec as he opened her door. In all her gawping she had not noticed him leave or get the suitcase. She stepped out and took a few calming breaths.

He took her hand with his free one and led her to the door. As they approached it was opened by a handsome young man. Alec grinned and moved forward and shook the man's hand. The woman behind him grinned at Sydney.

"Thierry I'd like you to meet Sydney." Introduced Alec, moving her forward slightly so she could shake his hand. Sydney smiled as the puppy bounded forward and into the house.

"Charmed. Meet my wife, Hannah." He told her. He had a deep voice and a commanding air much like Alec's when he wasn't speaking to her. He moved aside letting a pretty girl with fair hair and grey eyes come forward and embrace her. Sydney returned the hug and found herself calming in the mother-like embrace. As Hannah stepped backwards Sydney noticed a large birthmark on her cheek. Hannah noticed her looking and smiled, shaking her head a little as if to tell her she would say later.

Hannah moved aside so Sydney and Alec could enter the spacious hall. Hannah smiled and then gestured for her to move into the first right hand room. Sydney took a breath before opening the door. As the door opened it revealed a small pixie-like girl. Before Sydney could get a word out the pixie girl began to speak."Hello! My name is Poppy, and this is my soulmate Jamie!" She whirled around before grabbing the hand of a boy standing a respectable distance back and pulling him forward. "Hi." He said in an embarrassed type of way. Thierry and Hannah pushed Sydney and Alec forward so they stood in the centre of the room. A Large Tv on the wall stood behind them and a semi-circle of sofas around them. Sydney stood next to Alec with Hannah on her other side, grateful for their support.

Thierry clapped his hands, bring the attention away from her and Alec to him.

"Right. I am happy to welcome two new members to our group. Lord Alec and Lady Sydney." Sydney raised her eyebrows to this but Alec nudged her asking her to keep quiet which she complied to. "They will be fully involved in the operations and day to day life here. There are no secrets to be kept from them and it is vital we all know and trust each other out on the field. Let's do some introductions. You already know Poppy and James, but let's start with them anyway.

The couple on the left most sofa smiled up at them.

"Poppy and James." Said Poppy, she had copper curls and green elfish eyes. She indicated to a young man by her. He had brown hair and grey eyes. Sydney moved her eyes onwards.

The next couple were sitting up, the girl with long blonde hair and gentle brown eyes.

"I'm Thea." She spoke softly.

"And I'm Eric." He looked up and grinned before they both started to pet Alec's puppy who clearly adored them both even on first meeting.

It then moved onto a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes with a look of knowledge in them. Next to her was a lazy cat-like boy who was sprawled onto the sofa.

"My name is Mary-Lynette and this is my soulmate Ash." Said the girl as the boy flashed her a charming while disarming grin, Sydney suddenly noticed that his eyes changed colour when he looked at the girl.

On the next sofa was a male human who seemed uncomfortable being around all these Night-Worlders, and next to him a smiling witch. Both seemed too shy to speak so Thierry filled in.

"Gillian and David."

Moving round again sat a young man with fierce, protective eyes. He had one arm draped around a woman with pale skin and cat-like green eyes. Sydney was surprised to see that unlike the others she looked like she was ready to go fight.

She looked at Sydney; her eyes evaluating her. After a few moments she said. "Rashel and Quinn."

Next was a pair of scornful looking, yet tough pair. The male had black hair, that almost masked his green eyes, and the woman had flaming red hair and a sense of leadership.

"Jez and Morgy." The red head girl said with a smile. The name Morgy brought a snarl to the male's lips and without warning he whipped around to pin the girl next to him; but she wasn't there. He looked around wildly before she leapt onto his back and kissed his jugular.

"Tut tut morgy." She said with a victorious smile. The boy snarled but settled back onto the couch, frowning at the grinning red head.

The Daybreakers had been watching this almost with a sense of boredom, It was obviously a common occurrence.

They then moved to a young, powerful looking man. Alec saw him and grinned; which the young man returned.

"Maggie and Delos" The woman filled in, looking between Delos and Alec curiously.

Finally they moved around to the final pair. A powerful and lean woman sat next to a fuming young man with golden hair. She glanced at Alec to see him with an almost disappointed look about him. The man got up and left, disgusted. The woman, looking bewildered ran after him.

Thierry cleared his throat awkwardly. "That was Keller and Galen."

"I know." Spoke Alec, his expression hard.

The room was silent.

Xxxxxx

Thank you! Loving the reviews! Thanks HorseloverHA and FMAlover555

Those who review get a mention! Thank you, should have the next chapter up on Sat/Sunday

Oh and be proud, long chapter!


	6. Tortured

Thanks to Newbie-vampire and FMAlover555 for the constant reviews, they make my day! Also thanks for the two guest reviews! This chapter is called Tortured for a reason, here we get a look into Alec's past. Keep reviewing and reading, I want to become a writer when I'm older, and this is great practice, and reviews and such let me know if I'm any good!

Xxxxxxxx

Later on that evening when they had shown Sydney and Alec to their room she rounded on him.

"What was that back there?"

"What?" Asked Alec sullenly.

"Where to start, oh yes! Lord Alec and Lady Sydney!" She shrieked. "I barely know you and you told Thierry to introduce us as that!"

"I didn't, Thierry saw you with me and thought that you would have wanted to be introduced as such."

Sydney continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask him not to from now on." He spoke tiredly.

"And what was that with that guy... Galen?" She demanded, though her tone softened a little.

"He's angry about something from my past."

He didn't continue.

"Then, Lord Alec. Tell me of your past."

He took her wooden hand and led her to the bed where he sat down by her and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I am Lord Alec Redfern. My parents were on the Night World council and known as Lord Jaden and Lady Helena. They were... Ruthless. They were always the first to vote for execution. They were feared; and hated. Though no one could act on the hate. There was no Circle Daybreak then. It would have been them, maybe one or two others, against the entire Night World." He laughed bitterly. "I hated them more than anyone. My parents would make me go without blood for a week. Just to watch as I writhe in pain. They would beat me. Just to watch me cry. They would lock me up and laugh. I was only a boy."

Sydney moved closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

He continued in a ragged voice. "Once a week I would get assessed. To see if I was worthy as a Redfern. I only passed once. They would get wooden tooth picks and after tying me down, they would insert them into me. Anywhere but my heart. If I showed no sign of pain I passed. If I did, they would add more until I passed out. They did this every week from my second birthday."

He whipped round and grabbed her hands, his eyes tormented. "Do you know what it's like to have the wood in you, poising your blood? It's agony. Every week, tortured for the sake of the Redfern name. Is it any wonder I killed them on my fifteenth birthday?" He laughed bitterly; almost forgetting that Sydney was there. "I crept into their room with a stake. I staked my father first; he always made sure the wood went in deep. He didn't even see his killer before he died. My mother did. She hissed, snarled and screamed curses; before I threw the stake into her heart. I then left and never returned."

"That's awful." Whispered Sydney; her eyes reflecting the pain in Alec's.

Alec laughed again. "I went to the Dark Kingdom. Said my parents had been killed by a couple of brigand wolves. People were too scared of me now to contradict me, fearing that I was the same as them. And I almost was. I got their land, title, fear and hate. As well as their position on the council though I never attended meetings. The council were annoyed by me but they couldn't do anything about it. I was one of the highest positions. I left them be, to kill and plunger to their hearts content. I developed a fast tongue and a faster strike. During that time I made friends with the young prince. I stayed only for a year. Then I left. To find you."

His grip on her hands lessened. "I gave up my position but kept my title, yet for some people that isn't enough. They want me dead for my parents crimes. For the councils crimes; because I just sat there and watched while blood and death surrounded me."

He brought his crystal blue gaze to hers, and they were tortured. "Because I just sat there and watched as they killed Galen's uncle." He gave a bitter laugh. "I didn't know. It was during my stay in the Dark Kingdom. Little knowledge gets in and out." He gave her a smile that didn't reach his pain-filled eyes. "Yet, if he had not died. The shapeshifters would have sided with the Night World council and never made the alliance with the witches. And without the shapeshifters, Circle Daybreak wouldn't have a chance."

Sydney watched all of this horror struck. "He can't blame you? Surely?"

"He can and he does. I didn't know he was here, and if we are not on good terms it will affect people out of the field as people will get divided to the two sides. We came last so I'll ask Thierry in the morning if he would like us to leave."

"Where will we go?" She whispered, automatically putting it in plural form, she needed Alec and he needed her. Wherever she went from now on, Alec will be with her.

_We can't be together if I'm not a vampire. _The thought came to her and shocked her. It was true. Otherwise she would die and never see him again, she wasn't an old soul. She would have a few years to decide at least.

"I don't know." He answered. "Onward."

She touched the underside of his eyes. "When was the last time you fed?" She whispered.

"The day I met you." He answered.

She looked at him quizzically. "How are you not going insane from the need?"

He smiled at her gently. "I got used to not having blood very often from my parents."

"Just because you got used to it, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She whispered.

He smiled again but it was more like a grimace. "I'll feed tomorrow."

She took his shoulders and gently pushed him down so he was lying down side-on on the bed. She then moved so she was lying down, facing him, her throat against his lips. She gripped some of his shirt in a fist and pulled him closer. His breath tickled her neck. He paused. Her eyes found his and she could see the indecision; her eyes were calm and alluring. He bit into her neck; she had just enough time to gasp.

Before the world exploded.

Xxxxxx


	7. Jealousy

Thank you to FMAlover555 and the 3 guest reviews, I love them all and they encouraged me to get this chapter out faster! Keep reviewing, they mean the world.

Xxxxxxxx

She was falling, deeper into Alec's mind, and his into hers. Their minds tingled and sparked, flowing into to each others effortlessly. She was barely aware of him drinking from her, just the pain in his mind slowly disappearing. His mind was full of colour, reds, purples and blues mostly. She moved in deeper, aware of images from his life moving around her. Him and Delos, laughing together which made her smile. Him beating up some rabid vampires, him standing in front of a group of vampires. A large manor house with little light. An old forest with a group of witches doing a spell, and a stern looking man and woman. She slowed down and immediately felt him stiffen.

_No..._ She heard him say though the bond, she sent calming thoughts to him. As she stopped in front of the memory she was sucked into it, taking Alec's place in it where she watched it all bewildered.

She was in a young man's body. He must have been around 14.

"_Now, Alec. The Redferns think you are weak. Time to be assessed." Said the man, leering down to Alec, his hands being bound he made little struggle, but Sydney could tell he was staring the man down. _

"_Go ahead." His voice leaking boredom, though Sydney could feel his body tense in anticipation. _

_The man took a small wooden stake, barely thicker than a match and with a smile plunged it into Alec's chest. Sydney was consumed in agony. The pain was excruciating. It made her lose control of her body and be paralyzed, trapped in Alec and the never ending burn. It felt endless and timeless. What seemed like years later but was only a few seconds she felt a cool breath against her. _

"_Come away from it now Sydney... You've seen what you came to see." _

She followed the cool voice; just as she unattached herself from younger Alec she turned around to see the young man gripping the sides of the chair. His knuckles were white with 4 more stakes in him. In a daze she stepped out of the memory and into Alec's arms.

She felt Alex's strong arms around her and realised he had stopped feeding and she was out of his head. She felt his grip tighten on her and pull her closer.

"You're safe now." Alec murmured, rocking her gently as Sydney began to weep.

Xxxxxxx

When Sydney awoke the next day she was curled up in Alec's arms on the bed. She tried to get up quietly, but as soon as her hand touched Alec's arm to free her from the embrace, his eyes snapped open.

"Shhh." She spoke soothingly, his posture relaxed and with a teasing smile he pulled her towards him and pressed her against his chest.

"Stop it!" She laughed and pushed him away and got up.

"I'm going to have a shower now." She told him heading towards the bathroom.

"Can I come?" Asked Alec with a wink, moving as if to join her.

"No." She said sternly but she smiled to show she wasn't angry.

She went into the bathroom, and after some deliberation locked the door.

As she turned on the shower and let it heat up she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Lifting up her long hair she examined her neck. There were two pink spots, but they were entirely closed and looked as if they had been healing for a week at least. With a small smile she pushed her hair back in front of the bites.

Xxxxxxxx

When she came back he was lying on the bed. His hands behind his head and he was staring at the ceiling. He was gorgeous. He looked to her and grinned, seeing her with her towel wrapped around her naked body and her hair wet and loose. With a wink he got up and went to the bathroom, allowing her to get dressed. She moved to the wardrobe to see it had been fully stocked with underwear and clothes for both Alec and her. Unsure about how the Daybreakers dress she got into a pair of black jeans and a loose white crop top that just hid her belly button.

A few moments later Alec came in, the towel wrapped around his waist, showing his beautifully sculptured chest. She turned away; blushing a little as he got dressed. Just as he was putting his shoes on her phone rang. Sydney scowled as she realised Alec must have taken her phone from her. He smiled at her sheepishly and after her nod answered it.

"Hello?" Alec spoke into the phone, his voice annoyed. Sydney could hear the voice from the other side.

"Hello, hello? My name is Matt, sorry isn't this Sydney's number?" She recognised the voice, it was one of her few friends Matt, she always thought that if she was to like a boy, it would be Matt. He was always nice to her, and she thought he liked her.

She held her palm out to Alec. "Give me the phone."

"Sydney? Was that Sydney?" Matt's voice came through the phone loudly.

Alec's eyes were clouded over and with a smile Sydney thought he looked jealous.

"Listen, I was calling to ask if Sydney was free for Saturday." Matt's voice came through the phone as cute, if a little nervous.

Alec's face looked set to break stone. "No." He answered. Sydney glared at him.

"I am." She said, annoyed.

"Was that Sydney, could I have a word with...?" Matt asked carefully.

"No. And if you want to keep all of your limbs I'd recommend not calling this number again." Growled Alec, looking thunderous. Without another word he hung up, visibly fuming.

He got up and stormed to the wall and plugged the phone in, in case Sydney wanted to call her dad later. Sydney watched all of this with a bemused smile on her face.

"Wait... You're not jealous are you Alec?" She asked, acting innocent with a teasing smile.

"Do I have any reason to be?" Asked Alec. His voice short.

"Well..." Sydney began as she sat on the bed and dramatically fell back. "He's just so hot! And I feel like he understands me like no one else." Watching Alec with a hidden smile as he fumed. Within a second he was beside her, holding onto her waist he wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"You're mine." He said with a sense of authority. "And I am never letting you go."


	8. New Friendships

Thanks for the guest reviews! Loving them! Also the summary has been updated as I didn't think it was very informative as only the first chapter is really mentioned. Hope you like this chapter!

Xxxxxxxxx

Sydney was sitting inside Thierry's plush office. The walls were hidden under the book shelves which were filled with large old books. She and Alec were sitting on a sofa facing Thierry's desk and Thierry.

"Good morning Alec and Sydney. I trust you are settling in well?" Thierry asked.

"Very well." Replied Alec, mirroring Thierry's deep tone. "Though I am here to ask if you would like us to leave."

Thierry looked at Alec and Sydney inquiringly.

"I had no idea that Galen is here." Alec continued. "You I trust, know how he feels about my past and previous position. We came last and I entirely understand the need for trust on the field and I will not be responsible for the house to become divided."

Thierry listened to all of this and occasionally glanced at Sydney.

After a moment of thought Thierry spoke. "You came here Alec for Sydney I presume, considering how you turned down my previous offer. Now you wouldn't bring her here unless you knew she was in danger. Which means you have been found. And whoever found you has seen her and will use her against you. I myself would give up my life if it secured that of my soulmates, and I can see you feel same. You want to protect her and being around such security and defenses here are a huge asset to her safety."

Thierry paused and smiled at Alec. "I want you on my team. You are one of the strongest fighters in the house, and your childhood means you are less subjected to physical pain then the rest of us. I can't force you to stay, but I think you should try and resolve this with Galen before making a decision."

Alec paused and after a grin spoke. "You got everything there right. You took me and Sydney in with less than a few hours notice. I want to keep her safe and I'll speak to Galen."

Thierry grinned back. "I'll go get him and Keller. Please, feel free to move over to the table." Thierry said, gesturing over to a large glass coffee table with two large sofas either side. Alec took her hand and led her over.

Xxxxxx

A few minutes later the door opened with a tall girl with long black hair and grey eyes. She was dragging the young man with the golden hair behind her by the hand. She pulled his reluctant body over to the couch.

The girl flicked her long hair back, seeming determined to get Galen and Alec to make up. "We didn't say last night. My name is Keller and this is my soulmate Galen."

Seeing that Alec was not sure how to reply Sydney filled in. "Sydney and Alec. I'm a witch, and as you know he's a vampire."

Keller looked at Sydney curiously. "A witch, cool. I have one on my team. Winnie, nice girl. She and Nissa are out on a job right now. They're also with Thea and Eric." She sniffed at this. "Something to do with the area they lived in... They're not much help, they don't approve of violence."

Sydney recognised that Keller was try to get a conversation started and she pitched in.

"I haven't met Winnie yet. You have a team?"

"Yes." Continued Keller determinedly. "Nissa, a vampire and Winnie are part of my team. We often get sent out to do missions, such as getting the witch child."

"Sounds interesting. Galen, do you ever get involved with this?" Asked Sydney, forcing Galen into the conversation.

"No." He said shortly.

An awkward silence followed.

Alec cleared his throat. "Thank you girls. Galen, I want you to know I had no knowledge of the Night World council's choice to kill your uncle. I was in the Dark Kingdom at the time, and very little information gets in and out of there. I was uninvolved with the council and only ever went there once, and that was to say I was giving up my position."

Galen listened to all of this. "I don't want there to be any conflict. I believe your word to be true. We will say no more."

Keller and Sydney gave a huff of relief. "Right Sydney, I'll take you to the pool, that's where everyone is now." Said Keller, and without another word the two girls left; walking away with linked arms to the boy's amusement.

Xxxxxxx

"Boys." Huffed Keller as she led Sydney down the stairs to the pool. "Idiots. Especially my soulmate." She added fondly. "Hated him when I met him. He was someone else to look out for. I was looking for the witch child, I hated distractions and diversions. He was both." She smiled at Sydney. "You don't pick your soulmate; but you don't need to. However you feel about him. He is the perfect one for you."

"So is everyone at the pool?" Asked Sydney.

"Mostly, Gillian and David have gone back to their homes for now. Thierry reckons we have a few months till the apocalypse and they want to be home in the meantime. Not that I mind, they're clueless. You would be amazed Gillian's a witch. Even I thought she was a human. She had a whole scandal where she seriously harmed someone. Since then she doesn't use her magic often. A waste if you ask me."

"And you already know Thea and Eric are gone." She continued. "But they should be back in a few days."

By this time they had reached the pool; Jez and Morgead were fighting over a lilo, with Jez currently winning as she sat on it, shoving Morgead off when he tried to get on and frantically leaning in the other direction when he tried to tip it.  
Delos was sitting in the shade reading while Maggie seemed to be asleep on a sun lounger.  
Poppy and James were in the shallow end, splashing each other while Ash was yelling at them for getting him wet. Mary-Lynette was watching this laughing and Rashel and Quinn seemed to be fighting over a particular spot to put their sun bed.  
Hannah was reading with Thierry in shaded place a few meters away from the pool as so not to get splashed.

Sydney and Keller laughed and went to sit by Mary-Lynette.

As they approached Mary-Lynette she turned and smiled at them her long brown hair loose. "Hey Keller, Hi Sydney, we didn't get a chance really to speak last night. I'm Mary-Lynette a human and that's my soulmate Ash, I think he and Alec are cousins, but I don't think they have met." She paused to look at Ash who was still yelling at Poppy and James; who were ignoring him. "Don't mind him, he's an idiot." She said with a smile, Ash suddenly appeared looking wounded.

"Mare!" He whined. Keller and Sydney giggled as Mary-Lynette gave them a long suffering look.

"Don't worry sweetie." She grinned at him, to which he returned; turning back into the cool cat-like Ash again.

"K, babe." He said before smirking at the still fighting Quinn and Rashel which made Sydney, Keller and Mare dissolve into giggles again.

When they had stopped Mare turned to Sydney. "So tell us about Alec. Not many people really know him, except maybe Delos."

Sydney paused and thought. "Well... He is sweet with me but can be quite arrogant around people he doesn't like." Mare gave her a knowing look.

"He is quite protective..." She faltered, what else to say?

"He doesn't pressure you at all?" Mare prompted.

"No, I guess not..." Sydney answered, a little confused.

"Not even in the... You know... The bed region...?" Asked Mare astounded.

"No..."

"Ugh! You are so lucky. Ash is like a sex deprived old man!" Groaned Mare. She gave Sydney and Keller suffering looks. "Your soulmates are so perfect!" She burst out to Sydney and Keller. Her face looked so tragic that Sydney and Keller burst out laughing.

Sydney and Keller moved to get sun bed by Mare and as Sydney settled back against the sun bed and watched the world around her she decided she was going to like it here.

Xxxxxxxx

Another chapter, bit longer than some of my other ones. Just to say I am going away so if they have Wifi where I am going, I'll update on sat/sun. If not I'll update when I'm back on Tuesday

Thanks for the reviews! Everytime I get one I make an eek noise! They mean the world Thank you!


	9. Who Is The Last?

Finally got some wifi! I wasn't gone too long? Anyway I got a super duper long chapter for you this time, double what I usually do. (Can I say the editing and proofing was HELL. AND I'VE WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER JUST EDITING NOW! )Reading over my story I understand the beginning is a bit slow. So congrats if you have stuck with it! Don't worry I have planned out what I'm going to do and it is JAM PACKED! Busy busy busy... LOTS OF ACTION YAY! It is my version of strange fate, and I plan to have a good finale... So get reading!

Xxxxxx

On the start of the fourth day at Circle Daybreak, things were going well. She had soon found out that there was work to do, everyone had a strict schedule. They had had a day off on the day after she arrived, and soon found out that it was rare. Yesterday she was handed a piece of paper which had her complete schedule on and she had read over it with dread.

She had to wake up at 8:00 am and be downstairs for breakfast at 8:30.  
9:00am was training, which to her initial delight was with Keller and Jez, but she soon found out that whatever friendship they had disappeared in the training room. It was grueling and Sydney could see why Keller was so good. She didn't let personal issues get in the way. She attacked like Sydney was the enemy and only stopped when she was on the verge of what felt like death. She had broken countless bones and Thea had helped her mend them. Training finished at 11am with a 15minute break in the middle. The problem with training in the morning it left her bruised and tired for the rest of the day.

11:00-1:00 Witch training. The shapeshifters had shifting practice and lessons on how to use their animal bodies to the full extent. Vampires had mind control and wiping; and the humans had weapon control. Witches learnt spells and essentially how to heal, as it is a vital part in order to keep the team going and save lives.

1:00-2:00 Was her lunch hour.

2:00-4:00 Research and deciphering. This included work on the various prophecies around and translating old texts; as well as searching though endless books about dragons and what might come from comparing old texts about the last change in power.

4:00-6:00 Team building, this included work as to find out each other's weakness and how they fight, also so you know how to work best as a team. Upon talking to Mare she found out that it wasn't always fighting, sometimes trust exercises.

6:00-7:00 Free time. Yesterday Sydney had spent most of this time with Mare as Keller usually went off with Galen in their animal forms and could be seen playing in the courtyard.

7:00-8:00 Her dinner.

8:00-9:00 Briefing. Any information that had been found was shared and everyone had to attend.

9:00-10:00 Free time

10:00 + Bed.

Xxxxxxxx

Alec moved over and kissed her forehead "Get up sleepy." He murmured. She turned and buried her face in her pillow. "If you don't I'll make you." He threatened. Seeing her not move he reached around so both hands were by her hips and began to tickle her. She woke gasping for breath and rolled away from Alec's persistent hands and onto the floor. She huffed at him as he grinned down at her triumphantly.

"Get dressed sleepy." Then he left, presumably to go downstairs and speak to Delos, they were becoming firm friends. She got washed and dressed quickly before making her way downstairs. She met Poppy on the stairs who gave her a cheery smile. How was she always so awake and happy? She entered the kitchen and sat down next to Alec. He passed her a bowl of cereal which she gulped down quickly.  
In the kitchen was only her, Alec, Jez and Morgead. The others had either had breakfast or were too lazy to come and get it. For once Jez and Morgead were not fighting. Jez was sitting there reading the newspaper while Morgead was looking sullen and eating a piece of toast.

Alec raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. It was so unlike the two soulmates not to be fighting or at least provoking the other one, that Sydney didn't quite know what to do. As she put her empty bowl by the sink and left the room she heard a plate smash. She smiled to herself and went to meet Keller in the east living room.

As she entered Keller looked up and grinned at her.

"Ready for training?"

Sydney groaned and collapsed onto the nearest sofa.

"I'll take that as a yes." Spoke Keller smugly.

Xxxxxxx

Two hours later Sydney was bruised, beaten but not broken, either Keller was holding back or she was getting better. She began to notice things, such as when Keller glanced down at her thigh, she needed to move it. Or when Keller swung upwards to duck. She was entirely on the defensive, not attacking, she could barely keep track of where to move to avoid, never mind where to move to avoid and attack. She could see Keller was pleased.

"As. A. Witch." Said Keller in between blows. "We. Will. Keep. You. Out of. The. Main. Fight.  
You will. Be up. High. Hitting. People. With. Magic below. That. Makes you. A target. The flying. Shifters. Will go. For you. They are too. Agile. To get with the. Orange fire. So you need. To. Be. Able. To. Fight!" On the word fight Keller struck Sydney and it made contact. She fell to the floor gasping.

"Well done." Congratulated Keller. "That was your longest time of standing." She glanced at her watch. "Better be quick if you want to make it to training." She said as she briskly left the room; leaving Sydney groaning on the floor.

Xxxxxx

"Focus." Said Winnie, who to Keller's and Sydney's delight was her witch teacher. Sydney was trying to make the orange flame move. Not just in a straight line, but to move around people, such as Daybreakers. She let out a gasp of air as her concentration disappeared. Winnie with her petite frame and soft curls looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but Sydney had been told by Keller she was a fierce fighter and often went unnoticed as a threat.

Winnie tossed her small curls back and grinned at Sydney. "You're good, you have some natural power and have the chance to be one of the best witches around. Yet you can't focus!" She reprimanded. "You need to just channel your emotions, use them as a funnel, and send all of that into the flame. Anyway, enough of that, you need a break, let's do an accuracy spell on this spear." She placed a spear on the table and Sydney placed her hands on it. "Now. Tell me about the accuracy spell." Winnie instructed, smiling.

Sydney grinned back before speaking. "Although it is impossible to enchant something to always hit its mark, you can enchant it to work with the thrower, so that it is more likely to hit the mark, provided it is thrown with the correct intention."

Winnie clapped her hands. "Excellent!"

Sydney tightened her grip on the spear, and closed her eyes, focusing herself. She began to murmur under her breath.

"Hellewise aid me in this rite.  
Thou shall hit thy mark for light.  
For this is sent with love for truth.  
Blessed I see. So mote it be."

Xxxxxx

Later after lunch was research, this in Sydney's opinion was certainly the worst. It was long and tedious and by the start of the second hour Sydney felt close to going insane.  
Thierry could see everyone's concentration was faltering.

"Right." He spoke. "Let's brainstorm. Each of the prophesies, if anyone has an idea put it in no matter how unlikely."

He took the first prophecy and read from it.

"Four to stand between the light and the shadow.  
Four of blue fire, power in their blood.  
Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;  
Four less one and darkness triumphs."

He put it down and sat back.

"Ideas on the first line?"

"Well it's pretty simple." Spoke Delos "It states only the Wildpowers can stop the darkness taking over and there are four of them. They alone are what can swing the balance."

Thierry nodded. "I don't think it needs too much discussion. The second line?"

"Also simple." Said Jez. It means the power is in our blood. And we already know that we need our blood to run in order to call blue fire."

Thierry nodded. "Third and fourth?"

"It means we are all 17 and if one of us is dead or not there darkness wins." Came a voice from the doorway, Sydney turned around and was immediately struck down by beauty. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was at the doorway.

"Ah Iliana" Spoke Thierry. "Come join, and meet Sydney and Alec." Iliana smiled at Sydney and gently and sat down by Galen.

"Good. Next." Said Morgead abruptly.

"Okay. This one is a bit harder." Spoke Thierry, frowning a little at it.

"One from the land of kings long forgotten;  
One from the hearth that still holds the spark;  
One from the Day world where two eyes are watching;  
One from the twilight to be one with the dark."

He looked at the group expectantly.

"The first line refers to me." Spoke Delos. "I was the prince of the Dark Kingdom which was hidden from the rest of the world."

Then Iliana spoke. "I'm the second line, I'm a lost witch and a descendant of Hellewise."

Jez spoke next. "I'm the next line. The two eyes are the sun and the moon. The day and night world."

"But who is the fourth?" Asked Quinn

"Well... What if the twilight part refers to a witch from Circle Twilight?" Asked Eric cautiously.

"Good." Thierry praised.

"And maybe the bit about one with the dark means they will go to Circle Midnight?" Asked Hannah.

"Or their soulmate is there?" Asked Rashel

"Or maybe they turn bad?" Asked James.

"Or maybe they had a bad past and understand darkness?" Maggie pitched in.

"It could be any of those." Sighed Thierry before moving onto the next prophecy.

"In blue fire, the final darkness is banished. In blood the final price is paid."

Ash's lazy voice came across the room. "We know the first part, it is simple enough, we need the wildpower's fire to end this war. And as for the second part; I'm not sure. We know the wildpowers need blood to call the blue fire. Maybe the final price is a lot of blood." Everyone shifted uncomfortably at this, glancing in between Delos, Jez and Iliana nervously.

"And today I found another prophecy." Spoke Thierry, ignoring the nervousness. Most of the room sat up at this, it was obviously unknown to them that there was another.

"Hidden in plain sight;  
The last has the greatest cost;  
They must discover themselves;  
Or else the world is lost."

Mare spoke for this one.

"It makes sense to me. The last wildpower is somewhere obvious, maybe both to us and the enemy. That one is the most powerful or important, the greatest cost part. We can try to find them but nothing will happen until they believe and they must do that on their own."

"Like I had to." Iliana pitched in

"And if not... We lose." Finished Mare.

The room was silent for a few moments.

Xxxxxxx

Thank you! I've writing while tanning... My dream come true. PLEASE REVIEW! Every time I see the number go up I do a little dance! Thank you!


	10. Team Building?

Thanks again for the reviews! (Newibie-vampire I got this one out fast! Also thanks for the guest reviews!) So I'm dancing away. Also tell me what you like and I'll make sure there is more of that later; ideas mean a lot, I wasn't going to link this to Circle Daybreak if a review hadn't told me to!

Xxxxxxxx

Thierry sighed and glanced at his watch. "Well, with that it seems our time is up. Any final comments?" After a pause he continued "No? Ok. Everyone outside. Team building." This comment was met by several groans as everyone dragged themselves outside.

"Right." Spoke Thierry as soon as everyone was outside and assembled around him. "I'm putting you into pairs. There will be no swapping, complaining or fighting." He said the last part glaring at Jez and Morgead.

"Okay. Once I put you in these pairs, move off and stand by your pair. Keep close though." He added, not trusting one pair to try and sneak off.

"Eric and Jez." This was met by a groan from Jez, who was obviously annoyed by such a weak partner. Eric looked like he was considering running for it; but one glare from Thierry sent him moving to stand by Jez.

"Rashel and Poppy." Poppy squealed and ran forward and Rashel rolled her eyes, and clenched her fists. She found Poppy young and annoying.

"Iliana and Quinn." Quinn just smirked and moved to Iliana who looked terrified.

"Hannah and James." Hannah smiled and went to stand by James. She didn't really know James and both were happy with the match.

"Thea and Ash." You could almost hear Ash's mental groan. Thea looked nervous but held her ground as Ash sauntered over.

"Morgead and Mare." Mare looked unhappy and Morgead looked furious. It's not that he didn't like Mare, he didn't like how desperate Ash was when it came to Mare and he was likely to interrogate him on everything Mare said or did during the exercise later.

"Delos and Galen." Both of them seemed comfortable with the match, as neither of them had really spoken. Yet both were princes of a sort and expected their way to be met.

"Keller and Maggie." Keller looked irritated by this and Maggie looked determined. She was going to show Keller that humans were worth something too.

"And finally Sydney and Alec." This was met by large numbers of protests; Thierry silenced this with a hand. "They have not known each other long. This will help them learn to trust one another and realise the others potential. Sydney supposed this was meant for Alec and his reluctance to put her on the battle field.

"Right! You will tie your left leg to your partner's right one, so you are tied together." Sydney noticed some of the guards come forward and begin to tie her to Alec. "The rope is reinforced with wood; to prevent what some of you may claim as accidental damage. If anyone is seen tampering with the ropes there will be a punishment. One of you will be blind folded, you can pick who. After that is done you will do a basic assault course. It is all about trust. You will go one at a time. First up Eric and Jez"

Eric was the one blind folded and as Jez barrelled forward, Eric couldn't keep up and stumbled, trying to crawl desperately behind her using his hands and the one leg still attached to Jez. He bumped his head on a few things before falling off the ramp and pulling the furious Jez down with him.

"Right" spoke Thierry, "You and Jez go stand over there." He gestured to an area behind him.

"Rashel and Poppy." Rashel and Poppy were better. Poppy was blindfolded and Rashel led her around the course, trying not to get too annoyed when Poppy bounced on her foot, but Poppy was entirely trusting and they got around quite quickly.

"Good, you can go inside or watch. You passed." At the mention of passing Jez glared at Eric even harder; causing him to shrink back in alarm.

"lIiana and Quinn." Iliana was blindfolded and looked like she wanted to faint and visibly went paler every time Quinn touched her. Never the less they made it around the course in a relatively short time and Quinn, Rashel and Iliana went inside.

"Next, Hannah and James." James this time was blind folded and gentle Hannah led them round in a slow, but decent time. James and Poppy then went inside.

"Thea and Ash." Thea had somehow managed to get Ash blindfolded and as they walked up to the start point Jez stuck her foot out; tripping up Ash and Thea. Ash, after he had fallen down. Jumped up and tried to attack Jez, forgetting that he was still attached to Thea; and ended up pulling Thea down onto the ground with him.

Jez grinned triumphantly and moved to kick Ash. Unfortunately she kicked Ash with the foot still attached to Eric, making him fall over, pulling her down with him; so that Ash, Thea, Eric and Jez were all crumpled up in a pile to the delight of the other Daybreaker's and the annoyance of Thierry.

Once Thierry got them to the start Thea led Ash around at a decent speed until Ash tripped on a tree root and sent them both crashing into the pond. Ash tore off the blindfold and growled to the laughing Daybreakers before dragging himself and Thea out of the pond water looking like a wet and disgruntled cat to everyone's amusement.

"That's a fail, go stand by Jez and Eric." Spoke Thierry pointing to the relived Eric who was glad that he wasn't part of the only pair that failed.

"Mare and Morgead." Mare was blind folded and Morgead was leading her with a cool efficiency. There was a part where Morgead hadn't told her about a stump infront of her and Mare tripped but didn't fall; and Morgead only grinned more when he heard Ash's snarls. No one could prove it was on purpose so they both passed and went back to the house together to Ash's dismay.

"Delos and Galen." Although Galen was the one blindfolded, he didn't like being told where to go and was stubborn to move in a few places which annoyed Delos, who ended up walking Galen into a tree. After that Galen was a lot more responsive and they both passed.

"Keller and Maggie" Both had been heard arguing during the others go's as to who wore the blind fold. It was surprisingly Keller who was wearing it as they stepped up to the assault course. Maggie seemed to be determined to show humans in a good light and they passed through flawlessly, leaving the surprised, but pleased Keller at the finish line with the best time.

Sydney moved to the start line with Alec, herself the one blindfolded. They were about to start when Thierry interrupted. "If you don't mind, I would rather Alec wore the blindfold." He said as Sydney surrendered the blindfold to the confused, yet optimistic Alec. She led him around the obstacle course, marvelling in how she had complete control over him, he was moving where ever she guided him without hesitation. They finished in a reasonable time and as they walked back to the Manor they heard Thierry say to Eric, Jez, Ash and Thea the will do the course again until they got it perfect!

Xxxxx

An hour later Jez and Eric arrived in the living room. Ash and Thea had come back quickly, but it had taken Jez and Eric an hour. Jez stormed away from the pleased looking Eric, muttering under her breath something about being a wild power and killing him.

"Why are you looking so pleased?" Asked Thea who; like Ash had taken a shower and now looked, and smelled a lot better.

"Cause." Answered Eric. "We succeeded when I led. And she smiled at me!" He grinned at Thea, looking remarkably like a 6 year old on Christmas.

Thea grinned back and they left the room, presumably to find Alec's puppy as it was the only animal in the manor.

Xxxxxx

Later after dinner, Sydney and everyone was in the living room. She was sitting next to Alec, leaning against him with his arm around her. Mare was on the other side of her; with Ash the other side of the room looking thoroughly depressed and sorry for himself. Earlier he had pushed Maggie into the pool and since then Mare wasn't speaking to him.

Thierry was standing in the centre of the room and next to him was Keller. He waited till the room was silent and then began to speak.

"Right. Everyone in this room was present during our progress with the prophecies. So I won't speak about that. We have had news. Some scrolls on dragons have been found. Currently the enemy have them, but they have no knowledge of their true worth. It is written in ancient texts. In fact the language that Hellewise's tribe had. I am the only person that I know of who can translate them. It's possible that Hunter Redfern can also understand them; I wasn't told if he had learnt the language; but it is likely, which is why we need to get there fast. I have put Keller in charge of the mission. Her word is final."

He moved and sat down allowing Keller to talk.

She didn't smile. Keller was focused on the mission and spoke shortly and efficiently. She only said what was needed to be said.

"Right. Simple stuff. The scroll is being kept in Belgium. I want a small team to come with me; it's a simple raid, and we should be in and out within 20minutes. It isn't too heavily guarded, and has been staked out by Circle Daybreak members for the week. The people on this are my final choice. If you have any issues with the list speak to me now rather than later."

This was met by a series of nods from the room before Keller began to speak.

"Right. Myself of course. I would like Galen to come, but he needs to stay here and help translate some of the old texts in language of the shapeshifters. I will have my team with me; which is Winnie and Nissa. Nissa is driving up tonight. I also want Rashel and Quinn, they are a good fighting pair. Alec of course because of his knowledge of the area, his fighting skills and resistance to pain. And I want Sydney."

Sydney stared at her in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes you." Spoke Keller briskly.

"No." Spoke Alec, his voice hard. Sydney ignored him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want you because you are a good witch and you know the protection spells well."

"I'm not any good at them though!" She protested

"Yes you are. Winnie told me. You protect the scroll, make sure it doesn't get burned or destroyed, if the enemy think we are winning, which we will be, they will try to destroy it."

"Why not one of the other witches?" She asked almost desperately.

"Winnie is best at combat. I want her by me and not hindered by trying to look after the scroll. Thea is too weak." She said before adding to Thea "No offense."

Sydney still looked doubtful.

"Listen." Spoke Keller. "You have improved. I know that if you get attacked you will be able to hold them off until one of us can get to you. But you won't be attacked. Alec will protect you, that's his primary job."

Sydney looked at the grim Keller and smiled determinedly. "Okay."  
She glanced at Alec who looked upset; he wasn't the only one not happy about her going. Jez was shooting her daggers from across the room, and Morgead was glaring at Keller, but Sydney was sure; that if he could have he would be glaring at her and Keller.

Keller smiled back grimly. "We leave at dawn."

Xxxxxx

Nice long chappy! Please review! All done in a day... Phew! Reviews make it worth it though!


	11. Back In Belgium

Thank you to Newbie-Vampire , FMAlover555 , and Nightworld fan means a lot! (Also just to say FMAlover555 your review was for chapter 9, just wondered if you knew I had chapter ten out as well? Just saying cause if you miss out that chapter this one is going to be really confusing!) 3 chapters, 3days in a row. You guys should be proud! Keep reviewing as they keep me writing!

Xxxxxxxx

Later that Night Sydney was lying in bed with Alec. She turned to face him and saw him staring up at the cealing.

"I'm going to be okay." She whispered to him.

He turned to face her, his eyes betrayed the pain he was going through.

"And if you're not?" He kept his voice calm and steady, though Sydney could see this was an effort.

She shuffled closer to him and put her head on his chest.

"I'm going to be okay because I have you." She said simply.

He stroked her hair softly and she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Xxxxxx

When Sydney woke it was still dark. She realized she was still on his chest and she rolled off; embarrassed. He smiled at her and murmured;

"We should get up, it's an hour to dawn and Keller will want to brief us."

She looked at him and the bags under his eyes.

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Too worried."

She frowned a little at him. "You won't be able to help protect the scroll if you are tired."

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I'll get some sleep on the plane."

"And get a few blood bags." She added, knowing that he wouldn't feed from her in such a tense time.

He smiled and nodded again. "Yes mam."

Xxxxxx

Later Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Alec, Sydney, Winnie and a new girl called Nissa were in the living room. Nissa had short dark hair and eyes that were just a bit darker. When she spoke Sydney could see that she was very intelligent and highly logical.

Keller was currently circling them in panther form. She had said that it was possible there would be other panther shapeshifters, and that we should accustom ourselves with her form. Her lean and agile body moved seamlessly. Her shoulder blades rocked back and forward while she walked and her sleek black fur made her body streamlined and slender.

Suddenly Sydney noticed her paws become hands, her body stretching upwards with her tail retracting and her fur being replaced with her jumpsuit. Within a few seconds Keller was standing by them in her human form.

"Right. The brief. I don't want talking about the plan outside the mansion unless it is absolutely crucial. Understand?"

Keller glared at them.

"As soon as we leave this mansion we will have the other side following us and trying to listen to what we say. They must give no warning of what we are going to do. We will be posing as humans. Which means we act, talk, and behave like them. We will go to the airport by Taxi; and we will get on a plane with other humans. No biting, mind control or playing with them. We are a group of teens on holiday to Belgium. We will arrive in Belgium where two Circle Daybreak members will meet us. Only once when we are in that car may we talk about the rest of the plan."

A car horn was heard from outside.

"That's the taxi" Said Keller grimly. "Any last questions?"

Seeing no one move she left the house. Each of them were carrying a small suitcase with clothes, toiletries and anything else you would expect a group of teenagers to take away on holiday. Sydney smiled as Alec took hers from her and carried it to the car.

As Sydney got into the large cab she sat by the front with Alec and Keller. The cab driver was a human and obviously impressed by the size and grandeur of the mansion.

"How'd you lots get a gig like that then? Eh'?" He asked.

Keller and Alec seemed at loss with his cockney accent so Sydney filled in. "My aunt and uncles house." She lied smoothly. "It's big so I bring friends round to stay often." She smiled at the driver who seemed satisfied with the response.

"So where you lots headed?" He asked, seeming determined to make conversation with Keller.

"The airport." She replied; confused.

"Na, I meant where you lots headed; abroad?"

"Oh yes. We are going to France." Keller lied, not trusting him to be in league with any part of the council; though Sydney thought this unlikely as the Night World thought humans pointless.

Xxxxxx

Just as they arrived at the airport the driver got out and walked towards Keller, his beer gut wobbling and his unshaven face leered into hers.

"If yer want a ride again, call me" He said, passing her his number and with a wink he trudged back to his van. The Daybreakers were cracking up as Keller dropped the number looking repulsed.

"Should I let Galen know he has competition?" Choked out Rashel, before bursting into laughter again.

Keller silenced them all with a glare. "Let's just check in and have an _amazing_ holiday." She said; empathizing the word amazing sarcastically.

The rest were still chuckling as they gave their fake passports to the check in desk and handed in their luggage. The check in girl didn't notice they were fakes and they got waved through and were on the plane within the hour.

The Daybreakers chattered happily on the plane, making stuff up about grades and a fictional high school. Sydney sat next to Alec, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. She looked up at him to see him reading. She poked him lightly in the chest and smiled.

"You promised you would get some sleep." She said.

He smiled at her guiltily. "I will if you do. Then I know you're safe."

She nodded slightly and settled down against Alec, his head resting on the top of hers.

Xxxxxx

Coming through the arrivals gates Keller began to scan for the Daybreak members sent to meet them.

Keller suddenly walked purposely to a young man and woman, dressed in floral prints.

"The flowers are not as sweet as you first thought." She said to them. The female looked to the male before saying.

"But the hornet was far from the picking." Her voice was smooth and professional and Sydney supposed this weird conversation was a code.

Without another word the pair walked away and Keller and the rest followed them to a blacked out van. The Daybreaker's climbed in the back and to their surprise found it didn't have seats. The escorts sat in the front. As soon as all the doors were shut the two escorts turned around.

"Sorry for the lack of seating, this van was originally used to transport furniture in the desert... Hence the blacked out windows; it keeps the sun off. And we didn't have time to add seats. The drive is only two hours and there is a minifridge with snacks and drinks.

Keller nodded her thanks and the two escorts turned around and started driving.

"Right." Spoke Keller after everybody had gotten drinks and gotten themselves comfortable.

"The plane was relaxing time, now is work time."

She made sure she had everyone's full attention before speaking again.

"I want everyone to know their roles perfectly. The building has 3 floors, boarded up windows and only one entrance which is guarded by two werewolves which shouldn't be hard to take out. Alec and Quinn I want you two to go first and take them out quietly. Don't let them wolf up. Once they have been taken out I will be in my panther form. Winnie will unlock the door. Sydney you enter second last with Alec behind you. Once shut Winnie will lock it. I don't want that scroll getting out."

She paused and smiled with a grimness about her. "That is all I know about the fortifications. There will likely be around 20 people in there, most of them being vampires. The scroll is most likely going to be on the third floor. So take out and work your way up. Make as little noise as possible."

She paused for a moment.

"Questions?"

Alec nodded. "Is this low key people? Just grunts or people high in the organization?"

Keller shrugged. "I don't know. I would assume mostly grunts but it is possible that there would be someone of a higher power overseeing it all.

He nodded and settled back.

Keller nodded back before saying to Sydney. "If you don't mind I think it would be good if you could get some practice with the enchantment to protect the scroll. Work with Winnie for the next hour?"

Sydney nodded and moved over to Winnie who smiled and helped her practice the enchantment.

Xxxxx

Sydney and the other Daybreakers were hidden behind some cars; observing the building infront of them. Keller was already in panther form and her tail flicked from side to side; occasionally hitting Sydney's leg. Rashel nodded to Quinn and Alec, her stake gripped tightly in her hand. Alec and Quinn both moved forward silently, both holding silver daggers. The nodded once to each other before moving out to the open and to the werewolves. Before the werewolves had time to react Alec and Quinn knocked their heads against the wall, dazing them before plunging the silver daggers into their hearts. It was done soundlessly and in the space of a few seconds. Alec wiped the blood from the dagger onto his black jeans before moving to stand behind Sydney, his eyes alert and aware.

With a nod from Keller and a muttered incantation from Winnie; Quinn opened the door.

Xxxxx

Ah cliffie! I do love them! Review for the next chappy!


	12. Nathan?

Thank you for the reviews! (NikkiTexette and Nightworld fan!) Going away a lot in August so making sure I have lots out before hand! And yes, I haven't uploaded for two days, I was busy! Sorry!

Xxxxxxx

As they all flowed into the building it was silent. Alec closed the door and Sydney heard Winnie mutter something again.

Keller and Rashel led the way moving up to the staircase, Rashel gripping a large wooden stake. She also had a large wooden sword in her belt which apparently she had tried to kill Quinn with.

At the top of the stairs was a long dark corridor at the end of it a large wooden door. The group nodded once before Keller ran forward, jumping against the door and knocking it off of its hinges.

The group stormed in, Keller moving in first and taking down a vampire before it even had time to turn around and Rashel staked it before whirling round to the rest. Quinn moved forward and swiftly stabbed a shapeshifter, a vampire juped on his back, trying to bite him but Quinn just slammed it against the wall, causing it to loose its grip before Quinn staked it in the heart. There was orange fire sending vampires up in flames and Nissa was fighting a snarling wolf.

As Sydney stood there watching in awe, a werewolf flew at her but Alec crashed into it and plunged a silver dagger in to its heart before it hit her. Within another second he was standing up, and pushing her against the wall so his body shielded hers. He blocked a blow from a vampire with startling blue eyes and made his own deftly and swiftly, pushing through the vampires defenses and staking it just a centimeter shy of the heart. As the vampire fell the ground it mouthed on word. "Nathan." Suddenly Alec tensed.

"Keller." He said; his voice tight and controlled.

Keller took down a vampire before moving around to Alec, keeping aware but the room numbers were dropping rapidly. There were only three enemy vampires left and Nissa, Winnie, Quinn and Rashel were taking them down easily.

Keller looked to Alec, waiting.

"Nathan is here."

A low growl escaped Keller's throat. She inclined her head slightly, gesturing for the others to come over as they had finished taking out the rest.

The group moved over and Alec freed her from against the wall.

"Nathan is here."

Quinn's face clouded over at this but the rest looked confused.

Keller growled slightly, demanding for Alec to explain.

"Nathan is a part of the Night world council and has a tremendous amount of influence. A lot of people do stuff for him, and if they refuse, he makes them do it and then kills them for the fun of it."

"He's powerful, a strong and tactical fighter." Quinn added his face grave.

Keller growled and flicked her tail towards the staircase.

"Keller is right. We need to keep moving; me and Winnie will stay on this floor and make sure they don't escape. We know from the plans this is the only staircase from the second floor to the first." Spoke Nissa, her voice cool and efficient.

Without another word Keller shifted forward and up the stairs, Quinn, Rashel, Alec and Sydney followed her. As they reached the top they heard the door was shut and murmuring voices inside.

"They know we are here." Muttered Quinn.

Rashel threw him a wink. "What are you waiting for? Scared?" She asked, teasingly.

Quinn growled and pushed the door, sending it off of its hinges. The room full of vampires just had time to tense before the Daybreakers were on them.

Alec spotted one and growled, pushing Sydney, yet again against the wall to her annoyance.

As the vampire crept forward, Alec shifted slightly producing a stake behind his back, the vampire didn't notice, he was too busy staring at Sydney.

"My dear, I'm so thirsty, give me a drink..." It hissed, and stepped forward again. That was his mistake, with him now in range Alec swept forward and brought the stake up, slicing up the vampires torso before lodging itself in its heart. Just before the vampire fell to the ground, Alec ripped the stake out and resumed his original position. Always on the lookout.

Sydney was shocked, how easy it was for Alec to kill; she wondered if he ever felt remorse, or saw the dead in his dreams.

A group of vampires now jumped on Alec, but again he was too strong, throwing one off, where it skidded and hit his head on the wooden door and was then staked by Quinn; the next tried to get over Alec shoulder to bite Sydney but before it could it fell to the ground a stake in its back. Alec produced another stake before staking the final snarling vampire in the chest. And Alec wasn't even bruised.

Sydney peeked over Alec's shoulder, and saw Keller ripping a howling vampire to pieces while Rashel stood over it snarling. "Where is Nathan?" She asked the howling vampire. It didn't reply so Keller ripped an arm off, you could see that Keller didn't enjoy this but she knew the team needed to know.

"Upstairs!" The vampire snarled, before trying to bite Rashel; it never got its back off the ground before it was staked.

Alec freed her again; Sydney was slightly shaken but ready to continue. Alec passed her a stake; "Keep this on you" He murmured. The stake was thin and looked more like a knife, except it had a thin wooden point. Sydney slid it into the waist band of her leggings. Alec nodded once before Rashel yelled down to Nissa and Winnie to cover this floor, and as Sydney peeked down she saw two new vampires, who had obviously tried to escape.

As Nissa and Winnie came upstairs, the others went up onto the third and final floor. Rashel turned to Sydney and said, "as soon as you see the scroll, work on protecting it." Sydney nodded her eyes grim. "As soon as I can, I'll get the scroll in my bag." Spoke Rashel, gesturing to a backpack on her back. Sydney nodded and the group went up to the final floor.

This time Quinn didn't have to break open the door as it opened slowly by itself in it stood around twenty vampires and in the centre, a table with an old scroll on it, as soon as Sydney had been able to focus on it; and after Alec and pressed her against the wall she began to mutter

"Protect this scroll;  
from all that may harm  
thy word is thy bind  
and with it I charm."

Sydney kept staring at it, oblivious to the fight around her; Alec kicked a vampire and had another in a head lock. When a flame was sent at the scroll it bounced off. Sydney smiled. Rashel was making her way swiftly to the centre, and after taking down five vampires had the scroll in her hand. "Clean up!" She screamed. Alec responded by attacking twice as hard, killing anything in reach.

Suddenly Alec was thrown to the side, leaving her defenceless, an arm snaked around her waist and picked her up before kicking open a boarded up window and jumping from it, holding the screaming Sydney. Within seconds Alec was jumping out of the window and chasing her capturer. Her capturer sprinted ten metres and threw open the van doors, flinging her and himself inside before the van sprang forward, Sydney tried to move to the doors to get out but they were slammed in her face. She got onto her knees and peered out of the grubby window to see Alec running along behind the van. He was fitter and faster then all humans but he couldn't outrun a speeding van.

Sydney saw him fall to the ground and not get up before the van whisked him out of sight.

She turned to see her kidnapper.

Cliffie! (of course I do love them!) Review for next chapter! :D


	13. Lost But Not Forgotten

Congrats if you live in the USA highest number of viewers and readers! Also thanks to Nightworld fan and Nikkitextette for the reviews. And to the people who don't review. I'm watching you. Right now, so click that friendly review button and I'll leave... (scary!)

Xxxxxx

She turned around to see two men in the van with her. One of them she didn't know, but from his air and fine clothing she guessed he was Nathan. Her eyes moved around and to her horror she saw Matt.

"Matt! Did he get you as well?" she asked, shocked. She loved the Matt of her childhood. They grew up together and became what some would call friends.

He gave Nathan a suffering look. "She really is thick isn't she?"

She sat back slightly. He meant her.

"Matt?" She asked uncertainly. Within seconds he threw her across the van and had his hand around her throat, pinning her against the plastic side of the van. He smiled teasingly at her before burying his face against her neck, his teeth grazing and scratching her but never piecing the skin.

"Well sweetheart." He murmured against her skin. "I'm going to play a little game with you."

She shivered slightly from fear.

He smiled against her and spoke softly "And I always win." He held her there for another moment before letting her go, she sat down shakily. Her neck red and watching as Matt sat down calmly opposite her.

"How is Alec getting on?" asked the other man, Nathan she thought.

"Fine." Her voice was closed and dry from the strangling.

"For now." Matt added with a wink.

This couldn't be happening, its some sick joke. She thought desperately. "Matt..." She crawled slightly towards him, her eyes pleading.

"Come one step closer and I'll suck you dry." He threatened.

She stopped abruptly.

"Matt...?" She asked again, a lot less certainly now.

"Listen darling." He said, sneering on the word darling. "I have something against Alec. And I'm going to play with his new toy. And when I'm done, I'll call him here, and he will have just a few moments to confess his love before you die. And he is destroyed forever." He finished smugly.

**Alec's POV**

He couldn't run anymore, he fell to the ground, stricken with grief as he watched his love being driven away.

It took a few minutes for the Daybreaker's to finish killing the vampires and find Alec. Quinn grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up.

"She's gone." Alec chocked out. Quinn looked at him sympathetically and led the stumbling Alec back to the van. "Come on mate." He murmured. "Let's get you back to the van and to a safe house. Thierry is coming, we'll get her back."

He led the dazed Alec to the van and pushed him inside and onto a seat. As the van began to move Alec felt a grim determination come over him. _I'll find you Sydney. And if anyone has hurt you, I'll rip them to shreds. _

As they pulled up to the ware house, Alec got out, his movements controlled and icy. He moved inside and sat down on the nearest sofa he could find; his head in his hands.

Keller came and sat next to him "Sydney is my friend too. I'll make sure we get her back. I just called Thierry, turns out he came to Belgium a few hours after us, he is about 20minutes away; he will be here soon."

He nodded once in thanks. Keller patted him lightly on the shoulder before getting up.

Xxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Thierry, Alec, Keller were inside an office type room. Thierry was looking grave.

"Listen Alec, finding Sydney might be harder to find then you would think. It has been confirmed that it was Nathan that took her. We have been trying to find Nathan for years, people are too scared to sell him out and he is a master at hiding himself. I'm just saying it might take a while."

Alec stared at Thierry, fury spreading over him. _Why couldn't he protect her? _He promised she would be safe. This was his fault. She trusted him, and he failed her. He turned to the wall and punched it, his fist flying through the plaster. He yanked his hand out and dropped onto his knees, consumed with grief.

**Sydney's POV**

She was sitting in a dark room opposite a pleasant looking Nathan and Matt.

"I think it would be polite to tell you how you managed to get the honour of being our esteemed guest." Spoke Nathan, his voice dripping honey.

Matt sat forward in his seat slightly, his black hair and eyes unforgiving. He leaned forward oozing confidence. "You see when I called you, and I heard Alec, I was very happy. I have a score to settle with him, darling. I tracked the call, and found the house. I got listening devices to surround it, and I got my good friend Nathan to help. And now you're here I get to play the game."

Nathan smiled lazily. "I didn't do it for free. I get first bite."

She shuffled quickly backwards until her back was against the wall. Nathan stood up; every bit of him the hunter. He slouched slightly and walked slowly towards her. He suddenly picked her up by her hair, as she screamed out he knocked her head to the side and bit into her neck cleanly.

She gasped. It was nothing like how Alec bit her, this was brutal and painful. She began to go weak in the knees.

"That's enough." Snaps Matt. "I want some too; don't kill her before Alec gets here."

Nathan let go reluctantly and she slid shakily to the floor. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Matt walking over to her.

Xxxxx

Short, I know! So busy this week, so just had to get something out! Tell me, what did you think about Matt? And did you like Alec's POV? If not I wont do again, just tell me so I can make this good!


	14. Change

Thanks to Nightworld Fan and Newbie-Vampire for the reviews. So proud got my 1,000 view milestone in less than a month AND reached 20,000 words! You guys should be proud! Also big thank you for the amazing review from Nikkitextette. I don't want you feral so here is another chapter! I understand if you don't quite get Nathan right now, I don't think I explained his role very well... But don't worry! All will become clear; we will see a bit more of Nathan for now. (Also I live in England )

Xxxxx

Sydney opened her eyes blearily, she was still in the dark room and she felt weak and shaky. She looked around to see that the room was empty besides herself. She stood up, grabbing onto the plastic chair for support. It was the only piece of furniture in the room. She stumbled to the door, trying to ignore the dizziness in her mind. She pulled on the knob desperately to find it locked. _Of course._ She had to get out. As she slid to the ground, examining the windowless room; she felt something dig into her thigh. Her dagger! She pulled it out, carefully listening in case they should come back. As she rested against the wall she felt a sharp pain. She turned around to see that the outside coat of the walls was Iron, _no magic_. She thought grimly. She had her dagger though, she thought as she twirled it slowly. They were in for a shock.

Xxxxxxx

**Alec's POV**

Why couldn't he find her? He thought desperately. Poppy and James knew where the other was at a moment's notice, he kept trying to find the silver cord, yet nothing. Was it in his head or hers? He was crouched down in the corner, the position he had been in for the last few hours, desperately trying to find her. He knew that Thierry was checking out the CCTV and Keller was out seeing if she could track the scent.

God he missed her. How Ash, who went without his soulmate for a year, coped Alec didn't know. It was a dull ache in his heart, and he knew he wouldn't smile or laugh until he knew that she was safe.

Thierry came downstairs and Alec stood up, listening for news. "We know that she hasn't left the country. We also know that she isn't far away, I managed to track the van to the motorway, but I lost it. We later found the van parked without people in a junkyard. This means that they were dropped off and the van parked there in the space of an hour. She is close Alec. We will find her." He said, his eyes almost pleading.  
It occurred to Alec that Thierry was desperate for Sydney to be found. Perhaps because he knew the pain to go without your soulmate better than anyone. Thierry would never wish pain on anybody unless they wanted to hurt Hannah.

Alec nodded once in reply, he found himself not talking unless it would help him find her. His love, he missed her. He missed her flowing brown hair that shined in the moonlight, and those soft green eyes that could see into his soul so easily. _I'll find you Sydney. I promise._ He promised the world silently.

Xxxxxxx

**Sydney's POV.**

She had the dagger back in the waistband of her leggings; she pressed herself against the wall opposite the door, so she could see them enter. She took a few calming breaths, she knew they would come and see her soon, and she would be ready. As if on cue Nathan and Matt walked into the room.

"How is our guest doing?" Asked Nathan with a sneer as he sauntered over to her. She tried not to gasp as he bit her. The dizziness returned, she reached blindly for the dagger and plunged it into Nathan, unable to see exactly where. Nathan let go of her, swearing loudly as he yanked the dagger out of his side. She fell to the floor, unable to move as the room was spinning so much. She heard Matt run over and kick her in the stomach, and she doubled over in pain. He pulled her up roughly and bit into her neck harshly.

"I think we will bring your death forward." Snarled Nathan, his side healing slowly.

"No." Snarled Matt. "We keep to the plan." He bit into Sydney again, she felt her mind being breached and suddenly it was filled with grotesque pictures from Matt's. Her and Alec with deformed bodies, violent deaths. She started shaking, her mind paralysed with fear.

Xxxxxxx

**Alec's POV**

That's when he felt it. He felt her pain and fear. He grabbed onto it, clinging onto life. Some of the images from Sydney's mind spilled into his own. He was repulsed. He sent soothing images of himself and Sydney smiling together. Circle daybreak. Mare. Anything he knew Sydney liked he threw into her head. "_I'm coming Sydney."_

Xxxxxxx

**Sydney's POV**

"_I'm coming Sydney." _She heard it in her mind, like a cool breeze calming her and extinguishing the felt Matt chuckle against her neck. "So soon?" He murmured. "Seems Alec has got his act together. Well then, it seems your time is up. _Darling."_ He gave her a tender kiss on the neck before biting into her again.

Then the world exploded in pain. She couldn't stand up; she was entirely reliant on Matt's strong arms holding her up. Before he drank slowly, treasuring the taste. Now he drunk like a man dying of thirst, sucking it out of her. She felt herself pale. Her brain became clouded and her movements sluggish. She recognised one thing though. She was dying.

What seemed like years later Matt stopped. She couldn't see Nathan, though she didn't see why that was important right now. She fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving and watching him leave. _Death isn't so bad._ She thought sleepily. I'm comfortable. She knew there was a reason to keep fighting though she couldn't think what. She lay there, reflecting. The oddest memories came to her. Her hacking on her friend's horse. A flower that she saw one day. The school gym, her father's stone. None of them seemed worth the effort of waking up. She didn't close her eyes; the room was calm and silent. Suddenly the door flew open; two people rushed into the room. The man fell onto his knees beside her, not crying but broken. She reached out and touched his face, wondering why he was so sad. The woman was saying something to him; she listened, trying to work it out through the fog in her brain.

"You have to change her. She's going to die."

"She's a witch! She might not survive." He replied desperately.

"And she defiantly won't if you don't do something Alec!" The woman cried back.

Alec, that name was familiar. As she lay there pondering it, her attention was suddenly brought to the male. She watched him cut his wrists with what appeared to be wood. _What a funny weapon_. She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Sydney." He whispered.

Sydney? Was that her name? As her eyes began to close and as her brain began to become unresponsive something made her eyes fly open. Blood. Gushing down her throat, constantly, endlessly. Chocking her, she tried to swallow every so often, chocking every time. She felt her brain begin to shut down, the flow of blood from the male becoming more urgent and desperate. She closed her eyes.

Xxxx

TWIST! Thoughts? Review! If I have time to write it, you have time to review it! Thank you!


	15. Awoken

Right thanks for the reviews from Night world fan, (Don't worry, Matt and Alec will meet again! And so many questions, some will be answered in this chapter, and by the end of it you will probably have even more questions, so sorry for that! But on the bright side, a bit of mystery is good right?) Newbie-Vampire and the THREE reviews from Nikkitextette! (So cool about you going to Italy, it is really nice there and check out London on your way! Haha I'm in Portugal now, interesting about your family and trust me, i know what it's like to be in a huff sometimes! Sorry about your phone, but maybe you will get to see your baby cousin which would be so cool! Anyway, I updated ;) )

_Xxxx_

_Voices. She wanted to turn away from them but she couldn't move. Her body ached and her throat was dry. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't open them. She was hot, too hot but she couldn't take off this blanket. She tried to unclog her sleepy brain to work out what the people were saying around her._

"_She should have woken up James." One man said with a deep voice_

"_Poppy took longer than this. This is all okay." Replied the man, James? And who is Poppy?_

_She heard the first man sigh. "Thanks James. You can let Mare and Ash in now."_

_She heard one pair of footsteps leave before a short gap and then two more came in. She heard one of these run over to her and embrace her. Who was this? Mare or Ash? She couldn't move to return the embrace or move away from it. _

_She heard the footsteps that were by her run to the other side of the room. "How is she?" The girl asks desperately. Mare she guessed. _

"_The same." Replied the first deep male's voice. "You know I would tell you if there had been any change."_

_After a brief pause he spoke again._

"_If you don't mind I'd like to be alone." Said the male. His voice tired and ragged._

"_Of course!" Exclaimed the girl. She and the other person left. _

_Sydney couldn't see but she knew that the male was sitting down, his head in his hands. She suddenly had a desire to go to him, to hold him and tell him everything was okay. She willed herself to move, pushing desperately through the boundaries in her head. "It's time to wake up" Sydney told herself firmly. She felt her finger twitch. Within a second she heard the male move and stand over her, his face searching hers for a sign of life. Sydney pushed desperately, she needed to feel his skin against hers. Her desire worked its way through the fog in her mind. She opened her eyes._

_In front of her was an angel. He was devastatingly beautiful, his clear blue eyes like water and as she looked into them she saw gold flecks. His face was worried, he was biting his lip a little; she put her hand out and touched his cheek, willing him to relax. "Alec." She whispered._

Xxxx

His face turned from one of desperation to joy. He took her into his arms quickly and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He murmured over and over again.

She flung her arms around Alec's neck, breathing in his warm, musky scent. "I missed you." She murmured against him.

She felt his grip tighten on her in reply; suddenly the door was flung open and in flew Keller, Ash, Mare, Thierry, Hannah, James and Poppy. They ran to her bedside and crowded around.

"The others are here they just wouldn't let any more of us in." Explained Keller joyously.

Mare squealed and flung her arms around Sydney and Alec, Sydney laughed and moved to let go of Alec but he held his grip. "You're mine." He murmured. She laughed again and kissed his neck, she noticed something change in her mouth but she ignored it. She moved to get out of his embrace and he let go reluctantly, keeping his arm around her waist.

Poppy sprung at her, hugging her tightly. Sydney smiled; before Poppy moved backwards and looked at her seriously, an expression so rarely seen on the pixie girl's face.

"Open your mouth" She ordered the bewildered Sydney. She complied and was met by Poppy's smug smile. Everyone was staring at her mouth with a kind of curiosity. She touched it slightly, feeling her mouth, as she moved her hand along she felt something sharp and long. Fangs. She was busy prodding them with her tongue when her throat closed up. She grasped at it, pain filling her mind, she breathed in quickly her eyes wild, never seeming to get enough from the air. Something was pushed into her hands, a blood bag. Her moment of repulsion was quickly gone as she ripped open the bag and drunk from it deeply. She finished it and looked for a second. She felt Alec's grip on her tighten slightly reassuringly. "It's okay, the pain has stopped." She paused to find it had, she still wanted more blood, like a drink on a hot day, but she didn't need it.

"Welcome to the dark side." Teased Ash before Mare kicked him in the shins. As Ash was hopping around clutching his shin Keller moved to speak with Sydney.

"We got the scroll, that's why Galen and Quinn aren't here, they are looking after it. Thierry has managed to translate about half of it so far and it's just what we needed especially the fact that since the dragons bodies work like a reptiles, intense heat or changes in heat can make it slow and sluggish. We just need to know everything about who took you and what happened." After a glare from Alec she quickly added. "When you feel better of course."

"It's okay" Spoke Sydney gently, "I'll tell you what I remember but frankly it's all a bit of a blur."She paused, thinking for a moment. "We didn't drive for long before they took me to a building."

"They?" interrupted Keller.

"Nathan and Matt. They blindfolded me and only removed it once I was in an empty room with one chair. Matt said that he took me to get even with Alec, and Nathan helped but not for free... He did it for first bite." She shivered slightly before continuing. "I blacked out and woke the next morning. I remembered my stake but once Nathan bit me I felt dizzy and staked him in the stomach. He was okay, I saw him healing but that was the last I saw of him. Matt then bit me and sent the images which alerted Alec and he counteracted them. Matt knew he was coming and left. Then you guys came." She finished in a rush. "Did you find Matt or Nathan?" She asked.

"No. Replied Alec. "They were long gone before we arrived."

"Why did Matt want revenge?" Asked Keller

Alec ran his fingers through his hair. "I was stupid not to have recognised his voice on the phone. His full name is Matt Oakfield correct?" He looked to Sydney who nodded in conformation. "Matt is a changed vampire, born over five hundred years ago. He got on the council after his two hundredth year and three hundred years later I joined him. He was smuggling humans into a night world club in LA and one escaped. It took three days to track him down. The council was furious since he had risked the exposure of the Night World and took a vote on whether to take Matt off of the council list. I made the deciding vote to kick him off, and since then Matt has been powerless and I heard he is furious that the person who kicked him out had only been on the council for a year."

"Where does Nathan come into this?" Asked Thierry.

"If Nathan is doing favours for Matt that means he is going to get Matt on the council."

"Why would he do that?" Asked Ash, confused.

Alec's eyes hardened. "Because Nathan is the new leader of the dark side."

Xxxxxx

Confusing, I know! All will become clear in the next chapter. So Sydney is a vampire, thoughts? Also I was on holiday with no wifi so that's why I didn't update xox

Reviews make me smile

Every once in a while.

That little number goes up, as if by chance.

And I run around the room and do a little dance.


	16. Dragon

Haha no one got my hint! Ah well, maybe you did and didn't say in the review, which is good cause then doesn't spoil for others! Or maybe I am just so tactful that it would take a freaking genius to work it out. Either way, I love keeping you all in suspense. (If you think you got it, PM me, so doesn't ruin for others!) (Ps. I love PM's, I never seem to get enough... )

Anyway, I reply to reviews cause I love them. (Seriously, they are my babies. I can quote most of them off by heart) Okay! Thanks to **Nikkitextette**, glad you are slowly getting the Nathan role, though I don't really expect anyone to at this point, and I HAD to leave it on a cliffie with everyone confused, cause that's what I do. And I am going to Norway, (I have cousins there) As well as taking two friends to Spain in August! It is a family villa with no wifi, so I warn you end of August I won't be able to update for two weeks *Sob* but I'll make sure I spend lots of time writing so when I get back I have loads of big, juicy chapters! And I LOVED the poem, made me laugh (in a good way! ;P) And thanks also to** NightWorld** fan, I answered two questions and I'm glad you like Sydney as a vamp. Honestly, apart from the end result which I have decided, I have no idea where this is all going until I type it! (Seriously, If you asked me in the first few chapters if this was going to be a strange fate version, with the daybreakers and Sydney becoming a vamp, i would have said HELL NO! I planned at first keeping this short, 10,000 words ish, but glad I'm making it long, it's fun to write!)

ANYWAY. LONG INTRO. I understand if you skipped ;) And what goes best with a long intro? A long chappie. Here you go!

Xxxxxxx

All the Daybreakers were in Belgium and Thierry didn't see any point in them flying back; there was always a chance of interception at the airport. So the Daybreakers moved to a luxurious house. That was the problem. It was a house and not a manor, although it was still a large house it meant that each pair of soulmates had to buddy up with another pair. Mare immediately ran over to Sydney and whispered in her ear. "At least Ash won't try anything with Alec around!" Which made her laugh and a confused Alec even more confused.

Mare and Sydney ran into the house as soon as the doors opened, dragging their soulmates behind. It was full out war. Rashel was pinning Delos for one of the rooms while screaming at Quinn to run and barricade the door. Mare and Sydney threw themselves into the thick of it, both of them managing to take down James. To Sydney's delight she found herself much faster and stronger then before and could easily knock down Galen. She spotted a room with the door open that currently seemed to be in Thea, Eric, Maggie and Delos's control. Mare and Sydney grinned at each other before urging their soulmates to help them against the current owners. She took down Thea easily and moved to help Mare with Maggie who was putting up quite a fight. They took her down and turned to watch smugly as their soulmates took care of Delos and Eric. As soon as they were down they all crowded into the spacious room, slamming the door and leaning against it, stopping anyone from entering. She looked around the room, pleased with the choice. There were two double beds, two wardrobes and a chest of draws. There was a large TV on the wall in front of a couple of beanbags. In the corner was a bathroom and to the left a minifridge and microwave. Mare and Sydney hi-fived. Outside the battle was nearing its end. They could hear Jez threatening to destroy David with blue fire and she realised that Gillian and David must have come back. After a few minutes a disgruntled and bedraggled Thierry came into the room. "Downstairs in ten minutes." He muttered before closing the door. Mare grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her to one of the beds.

"We are here." Mare declared to the boy's annoyance.

"What if Sydney gets hungry? She could attack you; she isn't strong enough to be in control yet." Spoke Ash desperately, he didn't want to give up sharing a bed with Mare for anyone, never mind a guy.

"Mare was in the room when Sydney was dying from the lack of blood. She didn't try to attack her though she obviously knew that would have stopped the pain." Spoke Alec quietly defending his soulmate. He didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Ash, but no one insulted Sydney when he was around.

"And beside." Chirped Sydney who jumped off the bed and moved to the minifridge. She opened it and found it stocked with several blood bags. "This is well stocked. If I get hungry I'll get one." She said in a matter of fact tone. Alec smiled at her, amused.

"We better go downstairs." Ash relented, slouching out of the room in a sulk. Mare grinned at Sydney and followed.

Once everyone had gone downstairs they found a note taped to the door. "Room allocation" it said. It had obviously just been written by Thierry in a rush. Thierry tapped it and spoke. "This is the room allocation. No changes can be made."

Sydney leaned forward and read from it, liking Thierry's slanted, italic handwriting.

_Thea, Eric, Gillian and David._

_Keller, Galen, Rashel and Quinn._

_Jez, Morgead, Delos and Maggie._

_Poppy, James, Iliana, Nissa, Winnie._

_Mare, Ash, Sydney and Alec._

_Thierry and Hannah._

"Why do you and Hannah get a room to yourselves?" Demanded Jez.

"I snore." Said Thierry simply and Hannah nodded, rolling her eyes a little.

Everyone felt glad that they weren't sleeping in the same room as Thierry at that point.

"Anyway. Down to business. Alec, explain why you think that Nathan is the new leader of the dark side." Spoke Thierry in a businesslike manner which Alec adopted to Sydney's amusement.

"Well we know that Matt was kicked off the council. He is bitter. Nathan was in the second highest position, second to Hunter. We know that Hunter is dead, so that means that Nathan has the highest position. There are no votes for leadership on the council. If one dies, the person one rank below fills the gap. So that cleared up Nathan, right? He is in charge of the council. So what? The leader of the council doesn't have the power to lead armies into battle on his own. She he is making his own army. His own council, anyone who says no is killed. He wants anyone who is ruthless and bloodthirsty on his council. Cue Matt, but Matt had been taken off the council by a fifteen year old boy. He found out that Sydney, his old childhood friend is the soulmate to the boy who kicked him out. He hatched a plan to take her; he knew about the scroll and thought that the best place. Now, who to take her? It can't be him, as soon as Sydney laid eyes on him she would yell his name and bring attention to him, he needed to be unnoticed to get past Alec. Just as he was trying to find a fighter good enough, Nathan came along. Offered him a place on the council, Matt agreed, provided Nathan helped him destroy the person who kicked him off. Nathan agreed to this and upon hearing that she was a witch, asked for the first bite; which Matt allowed. And the plan was hatched. Had it succeeded and Sydney had died, he would have won entirely and I would have killed myself in desperation to see her again." He finished.

The room stared at him in silence.

"Simple." Alec said with a cocky smile.

"Wow." Said Hannah quietly after a long pause.

Delos walked over and clapped Alec on the back. "Finally, someone here apart from myself with some brains!"

This was met by protests from the Daybreakers and finished with Ash muttering "I'm smart." Which made everyone laugh.

After Thierry had stopped chuckling he spoke. "Those who are hungry, can find the kitchen, those who aren't can go back to their rooms. Tomorrow your schedule will continue as normal."

This was met by groans. "Thierry, Sydney nearly died!" Pleaded Keller.

Thierry glared at her and everyone sighed while trudging up to their rooms, no one felt much like dinner.

Xxxxxx

Later that night Alec and Ash were in a small double bed, lying woodenly on opposite edges. They both had their duvet pulled up to their chins and to Mare and Sydney's delight they looked like little boys. Alec seemed vaguely annoyed by this arrangement but Ash was in a full on sulk, his lower lip pushed out and he would look pleadingly at Mare every couple of minutes. Mare and Sydney were fine with sharing a bed and after a few minutes under the sheets gossiping about everyone, including their soulmates, well aware they could probably hear, went to sleep.

_A valley. Surrounded by water. Two steep slopes on either side. The valley itself went on for miles; its base was almost flat and in the centre a dragon. Not the shapeshifter with the horns on its head. A dragon from the story books. Its eyes and claws were red with blood and its scales were black. It was huge, larger than a six storey building. You could see its majesty and its dark power radiating from it. In front of it were a group of men, around six. One of them was speaking to the dragon, reading off a scroll. The dragon seemed to calm to its words, but the man reading made a mistake, he stuttered on a word and hastened to correct it, but it was too late. The dragon stood up on its hind legs and gave a tremendous roar, the men fell back, stunned and the very mountains seemed to shake. The dragon settled back its red eyes gleaming with malice and hate. And it laughed._

Sydney woke up with a jolt, the dragon's laughter still fresh in her ears.

Xxxxxx

Oooooh! What is going on here, questions answered and made cause that's how I do things! ANYWAY review, cause I like them and this all takes ages but reviews make it worth it!

ALSO, TRY TO WORK OUT MY HINT! I left it in the last chapter!


	17. Antoine

It shows me the viewer numbers so I know if you don't review!

Nightworld fan; Thanks for the long review; I don't know if you got it! But from what you said I don't think you're far off! Then again, not sure! I do want this to be a long story so you may have to wait awhile to find out if you are right! (Unless you want to get an account and PM me!)

Nikkitextette; Haha I understand about the family thing, but just win a lot of money and you can have houses all around the world! (haha I wish!) So cool that you have a dog, cute! I just have a cat called Oliver cause parents work so not enough time to walk and exercise a dog... Though I do spend a lot of time riding. (cause I love it :P )

Anyway, hopefully you are all guessing away, and some of you might have worked out my hint, but if not all will be revealed in time!

Xxxxxxxx

Sydney entwined her hand in Alec's as they walked downstairs to breakfast, she hadn't told him about the dream and she had spent the last half hour trying to banish it from her mind.

As they entered the kitchen she found that everyone was there and a serious looking Thierry was at the head of the table.

"Ah, Sydney, Alec. Please, come join us. I was just about to tell you your schedule."

"Isn't it the same?" Interrupted James.

"I'm afraid not." Replied Thierry. "Some of you I will need with me for today."

"Who?" Asked Rashel.

"Well, it's just books, but I want a good team on it. Some operatives found a whole lot of books about the apocalypse that belonged to a human. She was old and thought them just stories. She got a good price for them."

"Who is on books?" Asked Quinn, irritated slightly at the prospect of spending the day mulling over complicated texts.

"Don't worry. I want the stronger fighters to train. That means that Poppy, Mare, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, myself, Hannah, Maggie and Galen are doing books."

This was met by groans from those people.

"Why am I on books?" Asked Galen; outraged.

"Some of the books are written in the language of the shapeshifters." Said Thierry sheepishly.

Galen sat back and grabbed a bread roll, sulking.

"What about me?" Asked Sydney; confused. She certainly wasn't a fighter.

"You hadn't had much practice and got kidnapped. We need to get you up to speed quickly and know how to defend yourself better."

And with that the subject was closed. Everyone grabbed some food from the large medieval dining table and tucked in, occasionally commenting on how different Belgium food was.

All too quickly the book people trudged upstairs and the rest went down to the basement.

As Sydney entered the basement, her eyes widened in shock. The basement was huge; it went under their house as well as several houses next to it. It was sectioned off into three bits by glass walls. To the left was a huge ring which on the wall by it had a large selection of medieval weaponry. Maces, swords, rapiers, spears, battleaxes and many things that Sydney didn't know the name of all in wood, iron, silver and several other metals. In the centre just an empty area with a soft mat floor, designed for hand to hand combat, and in the right an assortment of shooting weapons, including crossbows, bows and arrows and guns which looked odd compared to the rest of the weaponry.

Sydney tapped Rashel on the shoulder and asked. "Why not just use guns?"

Rashel shrugged a little. "Night world people don't tend to like them, also people from the dark kingdom won't have knowledge of them and it is important we understand the type of weaponry that they use. Vampires can dodge them easily, as well as the fact that once people start dying there will be weapons up for grabs, but what is the point if you can only fire a gun?"

Sydney nodded and looked at the people in the room; those who had been saved from the books were; James, Ash, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Keller, Alec and herself. Jez, Delos and Morgead slouched off to the shooting area. Keller smiled at Sydney and said. "Go with the boys for a bit, you need to learn weaponry."

Rashel, Quinn, Keller and James stayed in the centre to practice martial arts, Sydney walked into the left room to see that Ash and Alec were locked in combat with some heavy bronze swords. They had obviously used bronze as so not to wound each other mortally.

They were breath taking. Alec was a good fighter she knew, but she had only seen him when fighting people for the sole purpose to kill, here Ash and him were fighting to tire one another out. They turned and ducked and Alec's abdomen muscles rippled with the weight of the sword as he parried. His shirt was off and he was barefooted. He was chiselled but not too pumped up. In Sydney's eyes he was perfect.

He saw Sydney and ran over to her. "You training with us?" He asked with a grin.

"Yup." She replied with a smile. "Now you go fight, I'm hardly going to pick up tips from Ash lying on the floor."

He grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Come on Ash, round two!" He laughed as he ran over to Ash, who groaned before getting up and engaging into combat with Alec again. As Sydney was watching a young man came over and sat by her he kissed her tenderly on each of her cheeks, making her blush awkwardly.

Alec stopped fighting and grinned at the man. "That's enough Antoine, you might be bigger than me, but I've got a sword." The man, Antoine, grinned at Alec.

"I apologise ma belle. I did not know you were taken. Especially by my good friend Alec. We greet pretty ladies like that in France." He said, his smooth French accent suited him. He was tall and well built. He had soft brown eyes and black hair; he was reasonably tanned and had a calm and reassuring smile.

Alec jogged over to them. "Antoine is one of Circle Daybreak's best fighters; Thierry hired him to help out with the training."

"And a bit of the action in the final fight." Added Antoine with a smile.

"I met Antoine when I was fifteen and spent a while in France. We became good friends, and he taught me how to fight."

"Not that you were any good." Chuckled Antoine.

"No, I was excellent." Countered Alec with a grin.

"Oh you're on, little boy." Laughed Antoine before leaping up and moving into the ring, taking a sword from the wall. Ash was already standing and looked ready to continue. The three men burst into action, the force and skill used was phenomenal. These men were lethal.

Sydney watched this, entirely absorbed in the power the three men were exerting.

After a few minutes Alec jogged over and gave Sydney a sweaty peck on the lips. "Ready to try?" He asked, Ash had sat down, tired out. Sydney got up and followed Alec to the centre of the ring nervously. Alec positioned himself behind her, holding the sword in her hands in between his own.

Antoine gestured her forward and her and Alec lifted the sword. Alec stepped away and the sword fell to the floor. "How heavy is this thing!" Asked Sydney while Alec and Antoine chuckled.

"We work with the heaviest swords so we can use anything we find on the field." Smirked Alec before he handed her a rapier. "Try this." He said with a smile. Sydney lifted it and found it far lighter. She lifted it up and walked towards Antoine, trying to clumsily bring it down on him. He stepped out of the way and brought his sword down, knocking hers to the floor.

"Again." He said with a smile. "Try to be a bit faster, and don't bring your sword lower than your hips because then the opponent could knock it out of your hand."

Sydney nodded and picked up the sword, determined not to embarrass herself too much. She adjusted her grip and focused. She found that the sword seemed to melt into her hand and a calmness spread over her. She moved swiftly and agilely to Antoine, she moved her sword to his torso which he blocked, he attacked her and she blocked. They kept this up for a few minutes, the speed of their blades blurring. She was sure that Antoine was holding back somewhat, but she was still managing to hold her own. Her mind was clear and she moved instinctively, her body turning and moving adjily with the blade with a far greater skill than she should have had on her second try. Antoine smiled at her and stopped and Sydney dropped onto the floor panting heavily. Alec ran over to her, the shock evident on his face. "What was that?" He asked, amazed.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Xxxxxxx

Well, for those who hoped the dream would be explained... No such luck. BUT! I did give you more questions! YAY! Haha, review, I miss the days when I used to get 6+ on a chapter, and I find it hard to get stuff out without reviews urging me on!

Xxxxx

(\ _ /)  
(O.o )

Bunny demands you review.


	18. Arach

Nightworld fan: THANK YOU FOR LONG REVIEW! I love the quote, and so many questions and thoughts! (I luv 'em all!) Well, antoine will make more appearances, and having long reviews do help inspire me to write. Get some sleep! I know that life can be tiring, but hey, almost the weekend?

Horselover HA, thanks for the review, been ages! Keep reviewing, I like having chats on here...

And Nikkitextette, here you go! Lot of babies! So cute, though I have baby cousins (twins), so when I go up to visit them you don't get much sleep! They are two, and want so much attention and they have so much energy and STILL wake up at 5am! Gah! Haha, though it's worth it. They are so cute!

Oh, AND! I updated/changed chapter one, it wasn't working for me.

Xxxxxxxx

She ate lunch in silence. First the dream, then her fighting skills? It scared her slightly and she had spent most of the morning in silence trying to work it out. She had listened to Alec's account of what happened several times, and the tale was beginning to weary her. Thierry had just heard the story and was eating quietly, deep in thought. He looked over at Hannah who seemed perplexed slightly.

After a long pause Thierry sighed. "I don't know. Why did you become a phenomenal fighter now? Why not when you had been kidnapped?" This was met by shrugs. "I can only guess that once you saw your soulmate fight, somehow through the bond you could use his skills. Somehow have knowledge of them."

Sydney nodded dully, though somehow this didn't make sense. She hadn't felt Alec's presence in her, and something like that would have had to have a lot of effort on one side, and she was sure neither of them had been as such.

Rashel shrugged and said in a bored tone. "Speculating like this isn't going to help much. Did you find anything in the books?"

Galen took over, determined that if he had to have been stuck in the library all morning he was at least going to give the brief to the rest of the group. "We found out a lot about the last fight; there were many dragons, but one was the most powerful. His name was Arach, later adopted by the Gaelic's to mean the word dragon. He had no master, he caused havoc wherever he went; destroying the world he hated. The witches worked hard, some of the strongest witches of that time helped; the ancestors of Hecate and Hellewise worked tirelessly and created a spell to control the dragons. Later of course they made a spell to put them to sleep, but that was after the fight. So they made the spell at great cost, which is unknown to us, but we know it sent Hellewise's ancestor into great grief. Anyway, the spell was made, and stolen. The early council took it and used it in the final fight. It took great power to win the fight, the four wildpowers got together just in time, each with the desire for the world to be under human control, for a new start. The humans lived their lives, vampires, shapeshifters and witches just stories. For ten thousand years." Galen smirked a little. "Well, ten thousand in a month."

"A month?" Burst out Sydney, before blushing and murmuring apologies.

"A month." Spoke Thierry seriously. "A month to prepare. A month till the fight."

"Why don't they just do it tomorrow?" Asked Thea. "Give us no warning?"

"The result of the fight set the agreement. It's a temporal shift point known as the Old Powers. You could have the fight, but it would mean heavy casualties on both sides, and the world would not change until the date marking ten thousand years had passed." Spoke Thierry.

"Isn't that a bit Doctor Who?" Snorted Keller.

"This isn't a joke! Get that into your thick head!" Shouted Ash.

Everyone was shocked by this outburst. Keller snarled and stood up, glaring at Ash. "Thick head!? You'll be lucky to have a head after I'm finished with you."

Ash sat down, scowling at the table.

"Anyway." Spoke Maggie, with a glare at Keller and Ash. "Why not do it a few weeks after? Get us to think they have given up?"

"It's possible." Admitted Thierry. "Though I think after ten thousand years they won't want wait any longer, they think it's their turn. The shapeshifters are next in line, but they formed an alliance with the Witches, who are second. Now, the vampires are not going to want to wait two millenniums. So they want to act now. They lost the last battle and are in no hurry for the world to go to the shapeshifters. They will act quickly before it is taken by the shifters and they have to wait another ten thousand years for another chance." He finished.

"Not bad for a morning in the library." Joked Eric weakly.

This was met by silence.

After a brief pause Sydney spoke. "Do you know where the final battle was?"

Thierry shook his head. "No, but we have a basic description of it, a large flat valley, with two steep sides, rough terriain on the sides, but in the middle is lushous with plants, because of course..."

"The valley is surrounded by water." Whispered Sydney.

"Yes... It's a small island, barely more than 50 miles from side to side... How did you know that?" Asked Thierry, perplexed.

"Because I've dreamed of it." She whispered softly.

Xxxxxx

Short, I know! I AM SORRY! It was a great cliff hanger, I'll get another chapter out tomorrow evening (GMT time) And questions have been answered! Thoughts on this chapter?


	19. History

So I lost a follow and fave because the person deactivated her account. So I spent most of today sobbing. Anyway, (maybe follow and fave to make up for that person?)

Anyway, thanks to Nightworld fan, I got this chapter out in a day so I didn't expect many reviews. (not that I don't love them. Just sayin.) DON'T BE ANGRY! Questions are made and answered of course )

Xxxxxxxx

"You what?!" Yelled Rashel, shocked by this knowledge.

Sydney nodded miserably. "Last night, I thought it was just a weird dream."

Thierry's eyes widened slightly and he looked across to Hannah who nodded slightly. "Um, Sydney, I want you to meet someone, who might be able to help." He shot a meaningful glance at Jez whose eyes widened in understanding and surprise.

"To help?" Asked Sydney, shocked. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no." Reassured Hannah. "We just think that he might be able to help you understand yourself a bit better."

"Who is it?" Asked Sydney.

"Hugh Davis."

Xxxxx

A young man with a kind, yet serious face with thoughtful grey eyes entered the room. Sydney was sitting down on the couch in Thierry's office with Alec, Hannah and Thierry scattered around the spacious room.

He walked over and sat down opposite Sydney, his eyes held a mystery that overwhelmed and enthralled her. "So, I guess you know the basics about me?" He asked her gently.

"You're an Old Soul, and somehow know Jez?" She asked.

He nodded. "I met Jez when she joined Circle Daybreak. I recruited her to find the first wildpower." He smiled at the irony.

"So you two were friends?" She asked.

He nodded again. "We got on very well. We worked well together."

Sydney nodded politely. "Um, no offense, but why do they think you need to talk to me?"

He smiled at her. "I'll explain in a few minutes. Firstly I want to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

She nodded, a little confused.

"Okay, I want you to tell me about the dream you had last night."

She thought back, unlike most of her dreams it wasn't hard to remember what happened, she watched it in her mind as easily and clearly as if on television. "There was the Island. A large valley and in it a group of men. One of them was speaking to a dragon."

"What kind of dragon?" Interrupted Hugh.

"Not one that looked like a human with horns on its head. One like the classic image of a dragon, with black scales and red eyes."

"Good..." Murmured Hugh.

"A man read off a scroll, made a mistake the dragon stopped being calm and roared and the men fell back." She shrugged. "What does it have to do with anything? I know I can't see the future."

"Not the future... No..." Murmured Hugh. "And today, the sword fighting?"

Sydney seemed surprised. "You work fast." She said, smiling. "I don't know. I've never been a fighter, even when my life was threatened I couldn't fight, but when I had that sword in my hand... I don't know... It just worked, I made my mind go blank and I somehow knew what to do..."

Hugh smiled triumphantly.

"Sorry, but what does any of this have to do with anything? It was just a dream and some instinct."

"Because, I think you're an Old Soul."

Sydney's mouth dropped open and she closed it quickly. "What? How? I... I don't even have the eyes of an Old Soul."

Hugh nodded seriously. "True, or at least you have to look hard to see the look of knowledge in them, but only people who have been reincarnated several times and experienced many things get the look about them. I think you have only been born once before."

"When?" Asked Sydney quietly.

"Ten thousand years ago."

Xxxxxx

Thierry sprang into action at these words, running to his book case closest to the door and rifling through the books. Hannah went over to Sydney and sat down, placing her hand on Sydney's reassuringly. "We thought you might be, because I used to have dreams about my previous lives before I knew I was an Old Soul."

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Asked Sydney, confused somewhat.

"Because I'm not as good as Hugh, he can tell from anyone if they are an Old Soul. We guessed after you mentioned the dream, but we couldn't be sure."

Thierry nodded to Hannah. "Call Paul, he is only half an hour away, I had him flown out."

Hannah nodded and left the room; Alec came and sat by Sydney. He smiled at her. "My vampire witch Old Soul."

Sydney smiled and rested her head on Alec's shoulder before murmuring. "Which means I can kick your butt any day." He chuckled in response.

Hugh smiled and nodded at them before leaving to find Jez. Sydney lifted her head slightly upon Hannah entering the room. "Who is Paul?"

"My old therapist." Said Hannah with a smile. "When Maya was making me leave all those notes to myself, I saw a therapist."

Sydney nodded, she had heard the basic story. "So, how did he help?"

"He hypnotised me. True, he had a hard time getting me back, Thierry managed to, but Paul helped me decide who I really am." Seeing Sydney's face she laughed. "Don't worry, we will make sure that you're okay. Alec will help us get you back if necessary, plus, since Paul was told about the night world and joined Circle Daybreak he has become much better."

Xxxxx

Sydney's doubts only increased when she saw the young psychologist, he was in his early twenties and seemed nervous. His red hair matched the bright red cushions that adorned the various sofas. "Hi Sydney." He said politely, tripping over his words somewhat as he eyed her mouth. She rolled her eyes and bared her teeth, showing that she had no fangs. He relaxed slightly and told her to lie down on the couch. Alec sat opposite her and was the only other person in the room. Paul took out a notebook and after biting the end of the pencil for a minute or so wrote a line before looking at Sydney and smiling. He was sitting down about a metre away and he took a few calming breaths to steady himself.

"Lie down on the couch." He ordered carefully and Sydney complied.

"Close your eyes... Just relax... Sink into the couch and feel like you're floating." His voice was soothing, hypnotic. "With every breath you take you feel lighter, calmer, just sink into the couch, and let your mind go blank." Sydney was vaguely aware of him speaking but she was calm, her mind was soft and comforting, she let his words roll over her. "Okay, see the red light. You're feeling very calm and you can just float to the light. You don't need to think about it, just float." Sydney saw the red light and she floated towards it, her mind calm and gentle. "Now, I want you to go back, back ten thousand years, as easily as flicking through a book, just go back." Some part of Sydney seemed to protest to this but her mind was already going back, throwing images into her mind so fast they blurred. Suddenly her mind froze on one; it was her on a horse.

"I'm on some kind of horse, I look the same..." She said in wonder. "No, wait, I'm dressed differently, I have a long white dress on which even on horseback goes down to my ankles. I look around fifteen. The horse doesn't have a saddle. I can see some men, one is reading off a scroll, he makes a mistake and the dragon roars."

"Yes." Spoke Paul calmly; keeping his voice controlled, Sydney could slightly hear someone entering the room. "Now, I want you to become this girl."

Sydney felt herself being drawn into this strange person, her mind filling her own. She was vaguely aware of her speaking. "I have to get back, I need to tell them what I saw, but I'm scared, rooted to the spot, the dragon laughs, it's such a grotesque sound, he dips his head down and his fire red eyes look into mine, I have to leave but I'm frozen. My horse reacts, cantering away and down to the other side of the island. That must have been the scroll stolen from Dea, she worked so hard on it, and it makes my blood boil that they would take it. I hiss slightly under my breath, in control of the horse again. I love my horse, she is called Bonnie, I have had her my whole life, she was a present from one of the elders, I'm a good rider and often sent as a scout. I can fight and people don't suspect me because I'm only a girl. I arrive at the camp, it's full of people but I know my way around. Which tent to go to first? I have to tell them, but the leaders must also know. I can't decide. The leaders, I can go tell them after, I canter to their hut, there are three leaders, Dea, Gane and Setter. I charge into the tent, I see Dea, Gane and Setter, their calm eyes inquisitive. I drop to my knees, I tell them what I saw, they look at each other seriously, they tell me to go tell them, I leave in a hurry, I hear a shout calling my name. Sinnie, I have to ignore it, I have to tell them, they must know." Sydney could feel herself getting more desperate, her body trembled and her voice was choked. She heard a voice, calling her. She somehow detached herself from the desperate girl to follow it; she followed it out of the lifetime ten thousand years ago to the present day in Alec's arms.

"I'm sorry Thierry." She heard Alec say. "I couldn't see her like that."

Thierry nodded. "I understand, I did the same thing for Hannah."

Sydney listened to all of this her mind blurry; one thought kept circling around her head. _Who are 'them'?_

Xxxxx

OMFG Sydney is an old soul, who saw that coming?! Questions questions, don't think I have forgotten about the old questions, but of course they wouldn't be old unless I had added some new ones! Longer chapter, it is out late, I know, but I did say in the evening, does half ten at night count? Anyway, review, follow and fave.


	20. Phillip North

Thanks to Evilneevil I understand about the comment about how it's bad about them being too much of everything, but there is a reason for it! (All to be revealed...) I did hesitate before making her an Old Soul, but I promise a reason for everything!

NightWorld Fan, thanks again for the constant reviewing! I know how annoying it was for Alec to bring her back, but I couldn't give you the answer that easily! (Plus it's really important cause it relates to modern day Sydney and what she will do...) Nothing revealed...

Anyway, read and review!

Xxxxxxx

As Sydney and Alec left Thierry's office they met a very excited Poppy. "Phil, my brother is coming! Thierry had him sent for, 'cause they could use him to get to me! Eek! I can't wait, you have to meet him he is so nice, and serious sometimes, I wonder how he and Jamie will get on..." She babbled merrily as they walked down the stairs to find Winnie sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" Asked Alec.

"Not really, just the same as usual." She replied calmly as she continued to read the paper.

The door bell rang. Poppy screamed so loudly that Alec dropped the mug he was carrying. "He's here!" Gushed Poppy before running out of the kitchen to the main hall.

"I think I'm deaf for life." Groaned Alec, to Sydney's laughter.

A young man walked in with soft blonde brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Phil." He said.

Winnie's POV.

"I'm Phil." Just those two words were enough. Her body tingled and her heart ached. She turned her head to look into his eyes; she knew they were green before she even looked at him. She knew he was her soulmate. "Hi." She breathed, staring into his confused yet delighted eyes.

"Hey." He whispered back. He was beautiful to her. Her stomach did an odd flip as she saw him gaze tenderly at her, and she was disappointed when he tore his gaze away from her to a smug Poppy.

"Thierry, we got another one!" She bellowed up the stairs with surprising force compared with her petite frame.

Thierry came downstairs, looking annoyed. "Poppy, what is it? I think I've found-" He looked up and saw Phil and Winnie. "Ah... I see. Welcome Phil, I hope you don't mind sharing with Poppy, James, Winnie, Nissa and Iliana, we are rather tight on space right now."

Phil shrugged. "As long as I'm with Winnie I'm okay." He said flashing Winnie a smile that made her insides melt.

"Sorry, Thierry what were you saying you found?" Interrupted Alec.

"I think I've found another prophecy. Well, it's three PM, I think we should scrap the schedule for the rest of the day, and call everyone in, this one is a bit of a workout."

Xxxxx

Sydney's POV

Ten minutes everyone was cramped into the small living room, most people were sitting on the floor. Antoine was there and was getting on well with Nissa, Sydney didn't know if they were soulmates or not. The news of Phil and Winnie had spread quickly and they had endured merciless teasing from the group.

Thierry read the last prophecy quickly, eager to get started.

"The answer is in the blood,  
The last to unite the five,  
They must complete the four,  
Or else the world will die."

"The five?" Asked Rashel.

"I don't know." Shrugged Thierry. "I've never heard of the five, just the four wildpowers which are mentioned in the third line."

"The world will die..." Said Mare slowly. "So if the Night World council win, somehow in their ten thousand years of reign, they will destroy the world?"

"Speaking of the council, how is our dear friend Nathan doing?" Asked Keller bleakly.

"We haven't heard directly about him, just rumours that he is going around recruiting." Spoke Hannah softly.

"He better hurry up, what is there, only a month until the end of the world?" Joked Ash dryly.

"What about the blood bit?" Asked James.

"Something to do with their lineage?" Guessed Thea.

"Probably." Spoke Thierry. "Unless it is a reference to the need for blood to be spilled in order to call blue fire."

"Could we summarise?" Asked Phillip. "I haven't been here long; I'm not up to date on the prophecies."

"Good idea." Nodded Thierry. "There are four wildpowers. They need to draw blood from themselves to call blue fire, and only blue fire can defeat the darkness, and in blood the final price is paid. They are all seventeen. One less than four and darkness wins. One is from the land of kings, that's Delos. One from the hearth, that's Iliana and one from the day world with two eyes watching that's Jez. The last one is from the twilight to be one with the dark. The last person is in plain sight and has the greatest cost, that person will also unite the five, join the four and the answer is in the blood. If we lose the world dies."

"Sounds complicated." Grumbled Ash.

"It is."

Xxxxx

Sydney lay next to Alec in their bed that night. She was sharing with Alec tonight as Ash had bribed Mare with a new telescope for her to share the bed with him and not Sydney.

Sydney rested her head on Alec's chest and sent out a gentle thought to him. "_You awake?"_

"_Yeah."_ Came his swift reply.

"_Are you scared?" _She asked carefully.

"_What about?"_

"_The apocalypse."_

"_Yes."_ Came his honest reply.

"_We have each other though." _She thought quietly.

He kissed the top of her head. _"And always will."_

Xxxxxx

Sydney woke up to what seemed like 50 people around her bed singing happy birthday loudly, much of it out of tune. Alec stood in the centre carrying a cake and smiling sheepishly. Once the group finished off, and after three hip hip hoorays, Alec came over and put the cake on the table by her bed and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry." He murmured. "I woke up and for some reason I just knew it was your seventeenth. Happy birthday." She smiled to show he was forgiven.

The room was crowded to the point that Ash, Mare, Poppy and James had to stand on Ash and Mare's bed and Thierry and Hannah had to stick their heads around the door. Most of the guys left after yelling "happy birthday!" over their shoulders while the girls rushed forward to embrace her.

Bundles of gifts were thrown onto her bed. "You guys!" She exclaimed. "You couldn't have had more than an hour to get these!"

"And it's rush hour." Reminded Rashel with a smile.

She opened them, laughing at Ash's gift which was a stone with the engraving 'I hate sharing a bed with your soulmate' on.

She finally got to Alec's gift, he passed her a small box with a nervous smile, she opened it and gasped. Inside was the most delicate gold chain and on it a ruby the size of a fifty pence coin in the shape on a heart with the engraving 'my heart' on it. She looked up at Alec who shrugged slightly, smiling. "You already have my heart; you may as well have a reminder of how it's yours."

She smiled and kissed him.

"_Thank you."_

Xxxxx

Ahh, Sydney is happy, new prophecy, and Phillip!

Review, fave and follow.


	21. Capture The Flag

OMFG! 12 reviews ahh my life is perfect. So THANK YOU THANK YOU to; Shhh, Picture0perfect, Vampyre78, Could it be true, Secretly in vain, Hunter and Kit kat, LOVE the positive feedback, it really means the world. : ) Elivneevil, glad you understand and that Ash's gift made you laugh : ) Nikkitextette – I'm going back to school sep the sixth i think, and I live in England, but I think it's grade ten in America... (Year ten where I am, though if you're going into middle school at grade seven, like our year seven its probably similar.) And sorry no idea for what you should wear 'cause I have a school uni... Maybe jeans and a cute top? Hmm, not sure what you like ;P. And sorry about your dad :(

Ahh I like having convo's on this, and most people skip it before reading, which is cool cause it's what I do! ;P

Xxxxxxxxx

Sydney stood in the centre of the training ring with a sense of déjà vu over her as she faced Antoine. His present to her had been a one-on-one training session with him, Sydney had smirked as he handed her the voucher and pointed out; it was different to a normal training session because Alec wasn't there so they would have 'no restrictions.'

Sydney soon found out that her past life had been an adept swordswoman. Although she was a pretty pathetic fighter using just her hands, she could call experience from her past life when she had a sword. She swung at Antoine half way during his prepared speech of how they could elope and leave to live in France with a goat called Bernard, he blocked it with a grin. "Mon ange!" He cried, making his face as tragic as possible. She smiled and swung again, lifting his sword awkwardly. He stood up and before he could move to adjust his posture, Sydney lunged again, swiping the sword cleanly from his grasp. He backed away slowly, his hands up while she advanced, poising the sword above his heart.

"Yield." She said, smiling as she moved forward slowly. He dropped onto his knees before her.

"Kinky." He said with a wink, which made her dip the sword and walk away laughing.

"Aww." He pouted. "Just as it was getting good." He said, winking again. She smiled and pointed to his sword.

"Again." She ordered. "And don't hold back."

"Yes mam' " He said, bowing with a flourish as he picked up his sword and began to spar with her again.

He certainly did not hold back, he turned and parried with lethal grace, Sydney blocked them, and feigned her own blows, which in turn he also blocked. She found that at the beginning if she thought about what she was doing she would falter and loose her past knowledge, but with practice she had been able to become a more tactical fighter. She could think about what move to make next and her body would perform it. Her strength built up and she slowly advanced through the different types of sword. Just as they finished, (in what Antoine called a draw, but Sydney called a clear victory as she was standing on him.) they heard clapping from the doorway, Sydney turned to see Alec and Keller there. "Oh, didn't we tell you? Your present from Antoine is EXTRA training; we still have two hours with you." She said, beaming innocently.

Sydney groaned and fell back onto the sand floor. Antoine picked up her discarded sword quickly and held it over her. "I shall spare your life this time." He said gallantly. "You had a noble defeat." He said with a grin before getting up to take a shower.

Sydney smiled before she heard a weight flop down beside her. She turned her head to see that it was Alec. "Keller wants me to watch you train." He explained. "I think she thinks I underestimate you, but after that performance I might even be a bit scared of you." He teased.

"Actually Alec." Interrupted Keller. "I wanted you to see her fight, but now you have I've devised a game. You and Sydney are going to team up with some others and play capture the flag!" She said triumphantly. Sydney groaned.

"And I guess there will be more fighting than your usual capture the flag kids game?" She asked sourly.

"If you want to keep your flag." Spoke Keller smugly.

"What are the teams?" Asked Alec.

"Right, the others are just coming. The red team is Sydney, Alec, Rashel, Quinn, Poppy and James."

"Poppy?" Groaned Sydney, James was an alright fighter, but Poppy would be giggling the whole way though.

"You try getting hold of her." Said Keller with a grin. "And the blue team is, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Ash, Keller and Galen."

"Two wildpowers?" Exclaimed Sydney.

"They aren't allowed to call blue fire." Explained Keller.

"Tell that to my corpse." Muttered Sydney.

"Who is umpire?" Asked Alec.

"Thierry is busy, so Hannah agreed to do it."

"Why not Delos and Maggie? Or Ash and Mare?" Asked Alec.

"We will be using bronze weapons with the tip wood or silver. We don't want anyone to get hurt, but if the tip gets rammed into you you're going to know about it, and the humans would get hurt too easily. Their bodies aren't resistant to much."

"What about Rashel?" Asked Sydney.

"Well, you try keeping her out of it. She's the exception to the rule; she was a vampire hunter for years and can more than handle herself in a fight."

Xxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later Sydney was standing in a small valley. On either side was a small slope with trees, and at the top the flag. Hannah had driven them out and it was only five minutes away. The area itself was small, around the size of a football pitch, but as Hannah had pointed out, there weren't many of them. Sydney gritted her teeth, waiting for the start. In the coach they had agreed on a forfeit, in the losing team all the boys had to dress up in dresses picked by the winning team, and go around normal day to day life in them, so no hiding in their room all day. And the girls had to serve the winning team for the rest of the day, whatever they wanted. Hannah pointed out that this was sexist, but got drowned out by the guys.

They had devised tactics, Sydney and Alec were in defence, Poppy and James would work on getting the flag, and Rashel and Quinn would stay in the valley and make sure they opposite side didn't get past.

Sydney tightened her grip on the sword. It had a tip that was half wood and half silver. The tip was only two centimetres long and three wide, but they had been told not to aim for the heart. Hannah was sitting on a type of life guard high chair, but nearly three times the height with a megaphone so she could see everyone and know if they were cheating.

"THREE!" Yelled Hannah down at them. Sydney turned slightly.

"TWO!" Screamed Hannah, Sydney tensed.

"ONE!" Sydney sprang into action, racing up the slope with Alec close behind as he had been held up by Delos. After around twenty seconds of running she came across a red hanky attached loosely to a pole. The opposite team had to get it, and then run back to the centre and give it to Hannah. She could hear the slash of swords below her, and as she looked down she saw Jez running towards her, she blocked Jez's blow, and Jez span, her wild red hair spinning out with her. The fought for a few minutes, doing a lethal dance before Alec came over and they managed to get Jez to retreat.

"Where were you?" Huffed Sydney as they resumed position around the flag. They heard a cat snarl and the clang of swords as well as what sounded like Ash crying.

"Fighting Morgead, sorry."

"They're probably conferring now, thinking how to best get past us." Said Sydney thoughtfully.

"No point in trying to listen, they will be doing it telepathically." Acknowledged Alec.

"We should be as well." Admitted Sydney.

"Meh." Shrugged Alec. "I'm going to run east, I thought I heard something. Keep in touch."

Sydney nodded, looking out on the field. She saw Quinn fighting Ash, and Rashel fighting Delos. She saw Morgead climb a tree, and she watched, amused as he sprang from tree to tree, obviously unaware he was being watched. She twitched her fingers slightly, calling orange fire. She didn't know if it was banned, but no one had said she couldn't use it. She took her opportunity as Morgead was jumping, sending it at him. The fireball coursed through the air, and she relished in the feel of power running through her. She watched him fall and reluctantly stopped sending the fire. She advanced on him, her sword discarded she held the orange flame in her hands; her face glowed from the flames. He put his hands up sourly. She smiled as she kept walking, pushing him further away from the flag. She pulled her hands slightly more apart and the flame grew. She didn't know how she had never used the flame much before she came to Circle Daybreak. She had power, so much power. It ran through her effortlessly. Some witches craved power, and Sydney could see why, she had plenty of power but she wanted more, the exhilaration, the unrestrained power, the knowledge that she could get to anyone, and anything. Her vampire body was strong, but the blood that ran through her body was that of a witch.

She was brought back by Morgead speaking. "Alright, you got me, now go back and defend your flag alright!?" He said angrily. Sydney's orange flame disappeared as she realised with a jolt she had backed Morgead against a tree.

"Sorry..." She murmured before running back to where the flag was kept. She found Alec sitting down by it.

"_Nice of you to join me."_ He thought with a smirk.

She smiled and sat down by him. _"Shouldn't we be defending?"_

"_No need. Look." _She looked up at Hannah's chair where a determined Poppy was climbing quickly. The whole of the blue team were following or trying to get her down.

"_She's fast." _Thought Sydney.

"_I think James slipped her some sugar."_

Sydney smiled. _"Hide anything breakable for the next three hours."_

They watched Quinn launch himself at Morgead and knock him off the ladder, Quinn kept climbing to get to Ash while Rashel pinned the snarling Morgead. They saw Poppy reach the top and give the flag to the smiling Hannah.

"RED TEAM WINS!" She shouted into the megaphone. Sydney jumped up and grabbed Alec's hand as they ran down to celebrate with the rest of the team.

Xxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later the Daybreakers were cracking up; the blue team boys were walking in. Ash was in a long flowing blue ball gown that didn't suit his tall cat like figure at all. Delos was wearing a tight satin pink cocktail dress that barely covered his privates. Galen was in a fishnet dress with dark sections to cover the areas that should be covered. And last of all Morgead who looked furious. He was in a strapless sundress covered in pink roses and flared out until it stopped just above the knees.

"Shut it." He snarled over the laughter.

The girls had been waiting on them for the last half hour, and Rashel had been enjoying ordering her sister around.

"Now, as amusing this is, and it really is." Chortled Thierry. "There is work to do, chop chop."

Sydney sighed and got up to follow Winnie. Winnie led her out to the garden, concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sydney.

"I was talking to Hannah, she said you used orange fire on Morgead and didn't want to let go of it."

Sydney nodded slightly. "I felt powerful, alive."

"I know." Spoke Winnie. "You're a powerful witch Sydney, more than you would think. I want you to move onto more advanced magic."

"Which is?" Asked Sydney.

"Being able to enchant things without an incantation."

"I can get things to move without a spell." Offered Sydney.

"That's hard magic, very advanced... Most witches have to train for years..." Muttered Winnie, slightly worried.

"I've been able to do it for years." Said Sydney, confused.

"Exactly." Spoke Winnie. "Let me try something." She turned to pick up a necklace. It had a delicate chain and a pendant that was holding a large number of small gems.

"This is used to channel your power." She explained to Sydney. She put it over Sydney's head where it sat just above her breasts. "Call orange fire."

Sydney held her hands out, calling orange fire to her. Instead of it being a small fireball it expanded until it engulfed her hands, burning brighter and stronger than any of her others. Over the next hour she found out that she could send it away from her, to float in the air and then return. She could bring it down until just her hands glowed and enhance it so she was swallowed in flame. Winnie was pleased but secretly quite worried. To hold so much power was dangerous, and she could hurt people without meaning to.

At twelve o'clock Winnie smiled. "Well done, I need to help Phillip train, Thierry wants to see you about your past life, maybe more hypnosis, but I'm not sure."

Sydney nodded and smiled before thanking Winnie and running to Thierry's office, unaware of Winnie's worry over her.

As she approached Thierry's office she looked out the window to see Keller and Galen play fighting in their cat forms, she smiled slightly at them before knocking on Thierry's door and going in. She was greeted by Paul who led her over to the bed that had been brought in.

He smiled at her as she settled down on the bed. "Just breathe deeply." He murmured before Sydney sank back into the world of the past.

Xxxxxxxx

SUCH A LONG CHAPTER AND REALSED ONE DAY AFTER THE LAST ONE... Wow. Capture the flag! Haha fun fun. ANYWAY, please fave and follow, I hardly have any and they really mean the world :) Thank you!


	22. Uncovered

Esperanza995, thank you soooo much for the SIX reviews, the follow and the fave! They all mean the world to me *sniff sniff wipe tear of happiness away* or something like that... What country are you from? :)

Thanks to Evilneevil, cool about going into year ten, ugh GCSE'S D; too much work!

And thanks to Nightworld Fan, glad you like the dresses, I had fun thinking them up, it was quite a light hearted chapter, but this one gets darker. *Hides behind sofa then realises can't read it if does that and comes out, embarrassed.* Hmm, sounded better in my head that...

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxx

She could dimly hear Paul's voice as she looked upon the battlefield. Thousands lay dead, thousands yet to die.

"_Become the person you see. Tell me what you see."_ The voice echoed around her head before she was sucked into the girl she knew, but was a stranger before her. Sydney lost all connection to her life in Thierry's office. She knew vaguely at the back of her mind she was saying what she saw and thought, but not in this life.

"The battlefield. I've been coming here for weeks, spying on the dark side. They want the world to be a one of blood and pain. I don't like them. Cesan said that it's the humans turn. I think they would do a good job with the world, I hope they do."

She paused.

"A flash of light, what is that? I need to see but I've been ordered not to leave my post. I could send one of the flying shapeshifters to find out, I have the power to do so, but what's the fun with that? I tell my friend, also on horseback that I'll be back soon. She frowns slightly and reminds me were not allowed to leave our post. This annoys me. I yell at her saying there are people dying below us while we stand and watch, and that I don't care what Cesan's plan is, what he want to do with us. She seems angry and says that I can't die. A smile a care-free smile at her. As if I would. I tell her before I move my horse around and down the side of the fight. It will take me into the battle itself, but only for a minute, I can hold off anyone who wants to get to me. It's been cold and my cape flows out behind me, slowing myself and the horse down. Angrily I undo it, I'll pay for that later, the nights are bitterly cold and mother says she is sick of having to make new ones if I just get rid of them all the time. I don't see why she complains, I have to do all the hunting for skins when she wants a new cape. She sells them to people in the clan, and we get by. I bite my lip as I ride. I don't like to defy Cesan, he's been so good to my family, to me, but whatever is there could be dangerous, I have to know."

The real Sydney paused and made a chocked sound.

"So much blood, the ground runs red; the white daises that used to decorate the ground have been beheaded and painted red with the blood of the children that used to play here. Cesan's clan owned this Island; it's where we found Cesan. He refused to leave them so we joined. A dog runs at me but I kick my horse on, she can out run him. Nothing to bring attention to myself. That's what Cesan said. I must be unnoticed if I am to survive. Sorry Cesan."

Paul could see that Sydney was getting distressed. "Shh, calm... You're feeling very relaxed." Sydney's twitching slowed down slightly.

"I'm almost there, is it a dragon? I'd have no chance on my own against a dragon, if they wanted to kill me I'd die. I slow my horse to a walk, begging her silently to be quiet. We walk through the trees. I'm deep into the enemy's territory. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but I'm too far now to turn back. I hear voices and peek out from behind the trees. A woman, a young one dancing around a fire. I don't know her but the sight of her sends shivers up my spine. Her hair is as black as the night sky and goes down to her feet, as she dances her hair often flicks into the fire but never catches alight. She is wearing a long black dress, much like the witches use in ritual, but we use white ones. I get a glance at her face and find it deathly white, her lips are black and her eyes are all black, no whites in them. She is singing; a hypnotic voice laced with venom. The dancing should have been beautiful, but she made it grotesque. It's wild and uncontrollable, but for what purpose. I look around and stifle a gasp, but they have heard me. I turn my horse and gallop away, I have to tell Cesan."

"Tell Cesan what?" Prompted Paul gently.

"That... That they had been interbreeding the shifters to create monsters. They barely know that they were ever human, just trapped inside bodies of hate."

"What did you see?" Asked Paul.

"A lion the size of an elephant with wings of a hawk. A giraffe with the neck and head of a snake, perfect for striking. A huge tiger with fangs dripping venom. And so many more." The real life Sydney sobbed.

The door crashed open and in came Alec, snarling. "Thierry sent me on a hoax so you could do this without me knowing." He spat at the bewildered Paul. He ran over to the crying Sydney, still trapped inside her past self. He held her tightly and closed his eyes, telling her to come back telepathically.

Sydney woke up sobbing in Alec's arms. "I have to tell Cesan." She sobbed while Alec rocked her gently.

Xxxxxxxx

**Nathan's POV**

He sat, scowling at the sunset, impatient for what would follow. He got up, frowning slightly. Sarah walked over to him and attached herself to his arm, simpering slightly. He let her lead him to the house before shaking her off roughly. She pouted, put out by his reaction. "I'll be back tonight." He told her roughly. He wasn't sure why, it didn't concern him if she worried about him. Feelings were for lesser beings, and he was not a lesser being. He walked along the cracked pavement, his hands in his jeans pockets. He looked much like a respectable nineteen year old, but he had a darker side, a sense about him that made people cross the street when they see him coming. His black hair fell over one of his cold eyes. He wasn't really hungry he just wanted the hunt. He smirked slightly; the rule about hypnotising your victim took the fun out of it. He had to stay hidden for now, so he made them forget after, but he loved the feel of his victim struggle while he fed, powerless against him. He could get into their heads and show them horrible images that led them to madness even after their minds have been wiped.

"_When we win, this world will run red with blood." _He thought, smirking as he kept walking. Nightclubs were perfect feeding grounds; the women are drunk and desperate to be taken by a young, handsome man such as himself. He thought, smiling to himself as he walked into the dimly lit human club. It was early, but the club was still busy, people got there early to avoid the lines later on. Within a minute of sitting by the bar a skimpily dressed woman strutted over to him. He gave her the once over, deciding that for vermin she would do. He got up, gesturing for her to follow, and of course she did. Humans are so stupid. He led her into an alleyway, impatiently waiting as she tried to keep up on her heels.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" She giggled drunkenly, he shook his head slightly, it was seven pm for Christ's sake.

"Get over here." He ordered. She walked over to him in what was an attempt to be sexy.

He grabbed hold of her hair as soon as she was in reach and pulled her forward, making her fall. She screamed and he held her up effortlessly by her hair and bit into her roughly, not bothering to find an artery or vein. She screamed again and he pushed his hand against her mouth, effectively cutting the sound off. He toyed with the idea of killing her and sucking her dry. People go missing every day, what's one more? Human's were so self pretentious, so self worshiping. They act as if they live in a perfect world, but the world isn't green with life, it's black with death. And it just takes the night to show you that. So many wars and murders, who are the true villains in this lifecycle? He smiled against the girl's twitching neck. She had lost consciousness and Nathan almost sorrowfully blanked her mind. _"I'll hunt her down again, and give her memories back just before I kill her."_ He thought.

"Fucking freak!" He heard someone yell and he snapped his head up, seeing two humans in their twenties, they obviously thought themselves hard cases. Letting the girl fall to his feet, he snarled at the two humans, a smile coming over his face. One of them advanced with a gun, Nathan just smirked and spread his arms out.

"Take your best shot." He smiled at the human who seemed surprised. He shakily took aim and fired. Nathan felt the bullet go in where his heart would be. "And again." He said lazily, examining the hole in his jacket. The guy fired again, several times, seeming less sure of himself. Nathan dodged every bullet, the guys tried to run away, but Nathan was too quick, he ran to the first one and broke his neck, killing him instantly, he turned to the one who had fired the bullets who looked terrified. Nathan walked over to him and held his shoulder with one hand, preventing him from moving, and with the other hand he punched the guy in the chest, breaking the ribs. The guy coughed up some blood before he fell on the tarmac, dead. Nathan smiled and walked away from the two corpses. The night had arrived.

Xxxxxxxx

Too violent? I did rate this a T, so I tried to tone it down, please tell me if it's too violent, cause I'm writing a strange fate version, so obviously there will be a final fight, plus more along the way...

Also thoughts on seeing Nathan's POV? And the creepy shape shifters that Sydney's past found... Hmmm questions questions, less being answered I'm afraid, but I will answer them I promise!

Please keep reviewing, following and faveing :)


	23. Phone Call

LONG REPLYING! (Skip if you want too, or review? I'll always try to reply :) ) I love feedback. Just thought my disclaimer was quite bad so just to confirm I do not own any night world characters or ideas, they belong solely to L.J. Smith. So please don't delete! D;

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Esperanza995** – cool about in the states... I live in the UK... (You probably know that, I might have already mentioned it... :P I like hearing your thoughts on this, and yes Nathan is a jerk, but aren't most bad guys? Anyway, keep reviewing! And hope you like this short (Sorry!) chapter :) **Nightworld Fan** – Glad you don't think too violent :) Yes I understand Alec is super annoying right now cause you want answers! (But Thierry woke Hannah up when she needed answers and if I let you see everything nearly all of your questions would be answered and the story would just flop!) Jerky Nathan :P and yes was a mouthful, but a funny one to read! **Nikkitextette** – fourth book? You're a published author? (If so, I am so jealous! Tell me what your books are called so I can read it!) And glasses can be sexy/cool, just get a cute pair :) And I'm 14, (15 in feb! Eek can't wait...!) **Evilneevil** – Glad you like Nathan's POV, even though he is a jerk... (third time I've said that ;P) I want you to get a better understanding of him, cause he is a whole bag of mean in my mind and I want to get that on paper! And yes, creepy past, but hey, it would be boring if she sat at home knitting all the time :) ) **MortalMeg** – Hi! I love it when I get reviews from new people! I love that fact you like Sydney and Alec and the only thing that would stop me finishing this story is if I died. (and I would come back from the dead still just to write it!) It will take some time, full books are long! But I will keep trying. I need to make my chappies longer, I know! But then if I do, they will be less often... Decisions decisions...

Anyway. Until the next chapter!

Xxxxxx

Lunch was a sombre affair only lightened by the fact Galen, Ash, Quinn and Delos were still in their dresses, and Rashel had been enjoying her power of Keller by sending the food back a total of eleven times, claiming various things to be wrong with it. Alec was still furious with Thierry and refused to speak to him.

Hannah ran in flustered. "Alec, Sydney, I think I've found Matt." She said breathlessly.

Alec stood up quickly. "Where?" He asked urgently. "I have a score to settle with him." He added more grimly. Sydney took Alec's hand and squeezed it lightly, begging him silently to stay calm.

"Hey!" Spoke Thierry, irritated. "You can't just go off to kill him or whatever you want; we need him alive for our plans."

Alec wheeled around snarling at Thierry. "I don't give a damn about your plans. I do give a damn about the fact you lied to me to get to Sydney. Would you have done that if it was Hannah!?" He demanded.

Thierry flinched slightly, but Alec carried on. "Hannah would have discovered herself and saved you and her a lot of confusion and time fighting, why did you bring her back? Because you love her and hated to see her suffer. I love Sydney, Thierry. And what's good enough for your soulmate is good enough for mine." And with that he ran his hand through his hair and left the room.

Xxxxxxx

Sydney didn't see Alec for the rest of the day; Hannah told her that he had been trying to find Matt by searching for the vans number plate on the road side cameras. Books were dull, Thierry shoving books about the past apocalypse from every direction, demanding to know if it had happened, and though she tried to explain she only knew what she had already seen he insisted she might recognise something if she came across it.

Despite Keller's and Jez's protests, it was agreed on that ordering them around included ordering them to wear stupid things too. So now Keller and Jez sat in full suits of armour. (Though with no weapons of course.) Looking furiously at Rashel, whose idea it had been.

So Sydney sat there, surrounded by her friends. Some in dresses, some in armour and some as normal as a vampire/shapeshifting/human/witch group could get. She smiled at her odd group, even with the world exploding and the chaos that surrounded them, she was glad she met them. A flicker of guilt came over her as she realised she hadn't even thought of her old life before she met Alec. She murmured apologies as she got up and left the room, ignoring Thierry's protests. She ran up to her, Alec's, Ash's and Mare's room and ran to the phone and dialled her home number.

"Sydney?" Asked her dad urgently as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hi dad." She said quietly.

"Sydney, it's been over a week! The school called me to say you're missing, I've been talking to the police! I tried calling your mobile." Sydney cringed as her dad's voice came through the phone. Her mobile was here, she had just forgotten to see to it.

"I'm sorry dad..." She said, faltering slightly. Circle Daybreak was a huge secret. If she even said the name the other side had software that look for those key words and they would trace the call. "I met my soulmate." She said sheepishly, deciding that it would be okay to say that.

"That's great hun, but that doesn't mean you can just leave with him and not tell anyone." Came his tired reply.

"I know dad. I'm sorry." She whispered into the phone.

"Just... Come home Sydney. Your mum is here. We miss you."

"I can't dad. I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"For one day Sydney. One day."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before hanging up the phone and walking to the bed and curling under the covers. Alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxxx

Later that night Sydney and Alec lay in bed, she had her head on his arm and was nestled against his chest.

"_I talked to my dad." _She sent to him quietly.

"_And?" _He asked curiously.

"_He wants me to come home."_

"_You can't Sydney. I wish you could but you would be recognised. Nathan and Matt will be looking for you." He told her quietly._

"_I know... Did you find Matt?" _She asked softly.

"_Yes. He is currently in an area we can't penetrate. As soon as he leaves I'll be onto him."_

"_Are you sure? Thierry said he could lead us to the others."_

"_Matt won't take us to Nathan. He will only take us when Nathan calls him for the final fight. Nathan won't want anyone's advice so he wouldn't call him otherwise. By then it would be too late. I say we take him out quickly. One less in the final fight."_

Sydney lay there against Alec. Thinking quietly.

"_You need to stop worrying about me."_ She sent to him gently a few minutes later.

"_I can't help it. You mean the world to me." _

"_And I'm going to have another session with Paul." _She felt him stiffen. _"You have to understand that even if I'm upset you need to leave me be until it's something unimportant. This could help us win the war. Thierry found out I'm the only Old Soul alive right now that was alive back then, I want to help. And whatever happens then, happens then. This body is fine."_

"_Really?" _Came his short reply. _"What if you got hurt? What if someone tortured you, or had you had your limbs cut off, and I wasn't there to help bring you back?"_

"_You always would..."_ She started...

"_Maybe not. Not if Thierry knocked me out to stop me getting to you, not if I was too far away, not if I was asleep."_

"_Then I'll make sure you're always there; if you don't bring me back just if I'm distressed."_

He was silent.

"_I'm sure there is some way you could get into my head; see what I'm seeing..."_

He paused before thinking. _"It's probable. We have a deal."_

"_And another thing." _She thought quickly. _"I want you to not go after Matt." _She heard him mentally splutter.

"_Not a chance, I'm sorry Sydney. I know you knew him, but after what he did to you I'll kill him."_

"_Please."_ She pleaded. _"I can't bare the idea of you getting hurt."_

"_I won't."_ He said confidently. _"He will be the one getting hurt."_

"_What if it's a trap? He wants you to come after him, he hates you! What if he has back up?"_ She begged Alec.

"_I'll be fine."_ Came his curt reply. _"I'm sorry Sydney, you got your way with the Old Soul thing, but you won't about this. You are my soulmate. And no one harms you and gets away with it. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be a vampire."_

"_I like being a vampire."_ She thought earnestly.

"_You shouldn't. You can't have kids; you need the life of others to continue your own, wretched existence."_ He thought bitterly.

"_I get to be with you." _She murmured.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. _"I know... But you will miss out on so much. I wish I could somehow make us human, or witches, or shapeshifters. Just something that will be able to grow old and have kids with you."_

"_You don't like me how I am?"_ She asked quietly.

"_I love you Sydney, I love every inch of you, and if it wasn't for me you would have grown up and led a happier life, instead of this mess we've gotten into."_

She tilted her head up and kissed him gently. _"Don't ever apologise. I love you Alec. I would never want to be with anyone else." _She smiled, his lips lingering gently against hers.

"_Plus, we could always adopt." _She added brightly. Alec chuckled against her lips.

"_That's the spirit. Good night my love."_

"_Good night Alec."_

Xxxxxxxx

I know I haven't updated in AGES. But I'm on holiday with family and I'm not allowed to always be on my laptop :( I promise to try and write faster... Until then review, follow and fave :)


	24. Breakfast In Bed

Thanks to Evilneevil, glad you think they are cute :) Nikkitextette, glad you're a writer and like fashion so cool about your books, (these are my books, but since I can never publish them because they are fan fic's so I'm just crying, and I don't have time cause I'm juggling three on going fics (I've only published on here two, and I'm keeping the third one unseen for now) and I know, my best friend just moved to Australia :( ) Nightworld fan yes it was a filler, but I want them to have normal days as well as action ones, don't worry this one has more stuff.

Xxxxxx

Sydney woke up the next morning to see Alec peering down at her. "Go away…" She groaned, pushing his face gently away with her hand. He laughed and climbed onto the bed.

"That's no way to greet your prince charming." He joked, pouting.

"Prince charming woke me up so he better have a good reason for not getting his butt kicked." She mumbled against the pillow.

"Well, prince charming did bring you breakfast…" He joked, his voice trailing off.

Sydney breathed in with her nose to smell warm bread rolls with butter. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She breathed before grabbing a roll off the plate Alec was holding and bit into it hungrily.

He smiled at her. "I should bring you breakfast in bed more often." He teased, tickling her in the ribs gently before she wriggled to the other side of the bed to eat her roll in peace.

He smiled fondly at her before getting up. "I'm training with Antoine if you need me." He said, before striding out of the room leaving Sydney alone.

"You two are so cute together." Sydney jumped at the voice before she realized that Mare was also in the room.

"You made me jump." She grinned at Mare before sitting down on the bed with her.

"Sorry." Apologized Mare. "But I know why he is being nice." She added smugly.

"Because he loves me?" Asked Sydney hopefully, her face falling as Mare shook her head.

"No. He broke your phone." She said, sympathetic though enjoying the look of fury on Sydney's face.

"ALEC REDFERN!" She screamed, mentally as well as with her voice.

"Yes my love?" Asked Alec a few seconds later, panting from the run up three flights of stairs.

"You. Broke. My. Phone." Growled Sydney, advancing on him.

He held his hands up. "I can explain." He said sheepishly.

"Then explain." Hissed Sydney, crossing her arms.

"Your phone rang when you were asleep, and I answered it so it wouldn't wake you up. It was your dad."

"You spoke to my dad?" Asked Sydney.

"Yes. He was very nice." Spoke Alec, keen to change the subject. "I explained that we were spending some time together and something with my family popped up and you agreed to stay until they were alright again."

"Something is wrong with your family?" Asked Sydney.

"No, I just said that so he wouldn't worry. He asked what family I am from and I lied and from the Carling family. Redfern is also a key word."

"And how does this involve you breaking my phone?" Snarled Sydney.

"I took it to the kitchen and made some coffee for my dear soul mate." He said sheepishly. "Who I love." He added quickly. "When I may have dropped it in the coffee." He finished off mumbling.

"Three." Snarled Sydney.

"Two." Alec looked startled and began to run away.

"ONE!" Sydney chased after Alec and jumped on his back, sending him into the wall. She stuck her leg out and swung it inwards, tripping up Alec, sending him to the floor. He turned to face Sydney smiling slightly.

"You think this is funny?" Screamed Sydney. Alec realized the error of his ways and quickly stopped smiling. "You. Alec Redfern, are buying me a new phone. And…" She paused, faltering as she tried to think of how to punish him. He stood up, grinning before stepping forward so their chests brushed lightly against each other.

"So, how are you going to punish me?" He asked, blowing his sweet breath around her making her giddy.

"By going out with me." Spoke Antoine from the stair case with a grin.

"No!" Yelled Sydney.

"So you're not going to punish me?" Asked Alec hopefully.

"I will!" Yelled Sydney again at Alec.

"YAY! You're the best girlfriend ever!" Screamed Antoine before running to Sydney and picking her up and spinning her around.

"Not you Antoine!" She shouted, exasperated though she saw the funny side of it. He put her down and lounged on the staircase banister smiling.

"Alec you are getting me a new phone. You are also going back to sharing a bed with Ash." She could hear Mare squeal with delight and Ash groan. "And you are also going to do the entire house's washing today." She finished with a smile and the group whooped apart from Alec.

"Alright love." He said with a smile, he then bent and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Bring your washing to the washing room if you want it done!" He yelled as he jogged downstairs as people went to their rooms to get their washing.

Sydney smiled and went to her room to get dressed.

Xxxxxx

"Does it really matter?" Sighed Alec as they stood in the phone shop while Sydney mused over the different options.

"Dude relax." Spoke Quinn with a chuckle. Thierry had agreed they could go provided they had Quinn incase trouble came up. Sydney thought this unlikely as she examined the various phones on the counter before her. Long battery life was a must; the possibility of travel was evident in Circle Daybreak. Can call internationally was also important, as well as a camera phone to use as proof and evidence if necessary. The shop itself was quiet with an old man serving and two young guys just browsing with their hoods up.

Sydney paid for it with Alec's money and pocketed it before turning back to the two boys with a grin. A movement caught her eye and she saw one of the teenagers reach into their pockets and pull something out.

"Get down!" She screamed; the stake whizzed over right where Alec's head had been. Alec spun around and went for the guy; now with his hood down it was obvious that he was a vampire. Quinn picked Sydney up by the waist and jumped onto the counter swiftly, he put her down on the other side before jumping onto the other vampire. Sydney cupped orange fire in her hands and looked to the door, determined to blast the next person to come through, she saw black car that was parked across the street drive off quickly, almost knocking a young girl over. Alec and Quinn were standing over their opponents, defying them to stand up. They were knocked out, but not dead.

"Let's get them out of here." Spoke Quinn; quickly giving orders. Alec and Quinn both picked up their victims while Sydney jumped over the counter.

"There were more. In a van." Spoke Sydney quickly.

Alec cursed under his breath. "Right. Let's just get out of here. We can decide what to do back at the house." And with that the three of them left the shop, apologizing to the stricken owner.

They threw the two guys in the back before all three of them climbed into the front. Quinn floored the gas and they left, driving well over the speed limit. They got back to the house quickly, and Quinn threw both the guys over his shoulders while Alec ran into the house, yelling for Thierry.

"What is it?" Asked Thierry running down the stairs, upon seeing the two vampires he gestured for Quinn, Alec and Sydney to follow him. They were brought into a room that Sydney had never seen before. It was equipped with wooden, iron and silver chairs, as well as other items used to hold someone against their will. It made Sydney feel sick. Quinn set to work, tying them down on the wooden chairs with rope Sydney supposed had wooden fiber woven into it. They tied the men down and sat on the other side of the room.

"We didn't hit them too hard. They should wake up soon." Spoke Quinn as they sat there.

A few minutes later the first one stirred. The group tensed slightly; Poppy had joined them as she was a powerful telepath. The vampire opened his eyes, and upon seeing his surroundings started snarling and hissing, waking the second one up. The two vampires looked at each other.

"_They're communicating telepathically." _Sent Sydney to Alec doubtfully.

"_Poppy will be able to intercept."_ He sent back confidently.

Sydney sat back in her chair, watching the triumphant Poppy curiously.

Once it looked like they had stopped talking Thierry cleared his throat. "What are you names?"

"Evans and Henry." Spoke Poppy triumphantly. The two boys glared at her.

"Right. Simple stuff, I expect you have just been hired. Nathan would never employ someone high up for a job like this in case they were killed or captured. So let's keep this basic. Where is Nathan?"

**Nathans POV**

50miles away Nathan got a phone call.

"I've found them." Came a throaty voice on the other end of the phone.

Nathan smiled to his self and walked away. The night had come again…

Xxxx

The next chapter will come out on fri or sat, and will be longer (not much time so maybe 2000-3000,) because as the rate this is going by the time I'm done I'll have a gazillion chapters. So in future I'll try to do around 5,000 and get a chapter out once a week. So yeah.

Follow and fave!


	25. Second Chance

Thanks to Evilneevil- (who doesn't love Antione!? :P ) XxHuntressxX – (Thanks for the great feedback and ideas, I do have a basic plan set out, though I may be able to incorporate some ideas!) Nightworld fan – (washing dirty laundry is TRUE love, and you get more of Nathan here, respect him cause he's evil, but he is still a major jerk haha :P ) Nikkitextette – (IKR! Haha Quinn love ;) here is a chapter before school! You go back early! I go back on the 5th of sep! :P )

Xxxxxx

Sydney sat in the kitchen, stirring her tea carefully. "You know." She said thoughtfully to Alec. "My week was up a long time ago."

"Your week?" Asked Alec, frowning a little.

"You said I had to stay for a week and then if I wanted to go I could." Smiled Sydney.

"Oh. Well. Do you want to go?" Asked Alec uncertainly.

"Hmm. Well it would be nice to not be in a house full of killing machines. And you know, have a soulmate who didn't break my phone..." She teased lightly.

"What about a kick-ass soulmate that would strike on his soulmates orders?" Teased Alec back.

"Kick-ass?" Snorted Sydney. "Please, I have-"

She was interrupted by Alec picking her up over his shoulder and holding her upside down. Sydney wriggled out of her shoes and rolled away from him and stood up. "Not your best. Darling." She said with a smirk. Alec suddenly attacked again, although the hits were fast and hard you could tell neither of them wanted to wound the other badly.

"Aww look at the babies." Smirked Keller as she walked into the kitchen to see Alec pinning Sydney as Sydney tried to kick Alec.

Alec chuckled and got up, helping Sydney up. "As if we don't see you and Galen rolling around in your animal forms."

"That's training." Spoke Keller stiffly though her twinkling eyes betrayed her.

"Sure." Smirked Sydney as she put her shoes back on.

"Anyway." Growled Keller. "Paul is here, he wants you and Alec to come up to Thierry's office."

Still chuckling Alec and Sydney trudged up to Thierry's office. They were greeted yet again by ginger Paul, Sydney thought it odd how they had met so many times, and she still knew nothing about him. Nether-the-less she went and sat on the couch with Alec.

"Right, Alec, you want to see what's going on right?"

"Yes." Spoke Alec seriously.

"Yet, we need to keep you conscious so that you can bring Sydney back in case of an emergency. Now, I think instead of trying to get you to be involved in the memory, which is risky and difficult, I think you should just use your soulmate bond to get into Sydney's head, merely see what she sees." Spoke Paul swiftly and easily.

"Also, Sydney isn't brilliant at describing what she sees." Said Paul, glaring half jokingly at Sydney. "We don't want you speaking, as it may distract her, just memorise what you see. It may be important."

Alec and Sydney nodded.

"Right, do what you do to get into each other minds." Spoke Paul, uncertainly.

"Once we do, we can't give you any signal we're ready." Interjected Alec.

"Well. What if I give it two minutes and start, if you're not ready, just say and we can wait longer." Spoke Paul, seeing the two nods he sat awkwardly, waiting for them to 'merge' as he called it.

Sydney wasn't quite sure what to do. She settled back against the couch, Alec's hand in her hers she closed her eyes.

"_Let me in Sydney."_ Came a breath from inside her head.

She let her mind go blank and her body willing and defenceless. She felt him in her mind vaugley, but he was not intruding. He was just there, waiting to see what they had both come to see.

"Right Sydney, you know the drill. Imagine you're floating..."

Xxxxxxx

"Rejoicing. Love. Happiness. That's all that's around me. We won. I'm laughing and celebrating with my closest friends. The four came together and we won. We were losing; it was really just in time. Most of the dragons are dead, some survived. They are being put to sleep right now by Dea. I hope they never awaken. I don't see why we couldn't have killed them, but Dea, Gane and Setter all agreed that if we don't need to kill, we shouldn't. I hope that they are right. Arach survived, it was only him against the four. They managed to subdue him, and send him to sleep. Flecha wanted to kill him, but Cesan wouldn't let her. Cesan is the only one that can control Flecha. As I walk past I hear two people talking, I catch a glimmer of their conversation. They are asking where the third and fourth are. I know where Anya is, she is healing some of the injured in the hospital wing. I'm a rubbish healer, I'm better off here than at the hospital. I move away from the women and deeper into the camp."

Sydney paused before saying. "Everyone is congratulating everyone, I glance at the horizon. The sun is rising. Most of the world would have been asleep while we fought for them. Well, after such sacrifice the humans better do a good job with the world. A thought pulls me up short. Today is the first day of ten thousand years. The first day of humans ruling."

Sydney paused again. "People are running to the centre of the camp. The leaders are calling a bonfire. We never have a bonfire during the day. Oh well. The fighting had been about new starts anyway. I sit near the back. Cesan leads the bonfire. It would normally be Dea, Setter and Gane, but they obviously thought with the success that was mostly due to Cesan's tactical planning that he could lead it. The start is long; talking about the long journey it was for us all to get here. I let my mind wonder for a minute or so."

Paul was writing what Sydney was saying down. "Listen to what Cesan is saying." He ordered.

"He is telling us how we are all brothers and sisters, how this is a new start for us all. And the four would have been nowhere if it wasn't for everyone else. He mentions the dead, telling us sorrowfully that they would be pleased, knowing they didn't die in vain. He finishes off announcing a feast. I don't much enjoy feasts; I might just go sit in the forest for a while, relish in the freedom that we had all been fighting for."

"Okay Sinnie." Spoke Paul soothingly. "I want you to go to the forest and sit down. I am going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" Asked Paul.

"Yes." Sydney heard herself answer, though she had no recollection of thinking of it.

"Ok, I am speaking to Sydney's subconscious, and Sydney is still seeing what Sinnie sees. Correct?"

"I am Sinnie." Came Sydney's reply, though again Sydney did not think to say it.

"Good. Tell me about the shape shifters, the cross-breeds." Spoke Paul gently.

"They were difficult. They fought hard and although sliver wounded them, they were difficult to kill."

"So how did you kill them?" Asked Paul.

"It was Flecha's idea. They had lost so much of their human sides they relied heavily on instinct. And their instinct tells them to fear fire. If they had had their human sides they would have been tactical and avoided the fire cleverly. They just went into panic; they were easy to kill after that." Came Sydney's smooth reply.

"Good. And the dragons?" Asked Paul.

"We killed most of them; it was only after Arach had been put to sleep that the others were."

"How did you kill them?"

"Only by fighting. They often turned into people that were on our side. We could only tell them apart as the people on the light side had flowers and vines woven into their hair for luck."

"Okay. Thank you Sinnie. Last question, who are 'them'?"

"The four of course. Together they unite the land."

"Thank you Sinnie. Sydney, wake up now." Spoke Paul softly before gathering up his papers.

"Who is Syd-" Started Sydney before she found herself being pulled back to Thierry's office.

Xxxxxx

**Nathan's POV.**

Nathan sat there, musing over what to do. Naturally he could launch a full scale attack right now, and that almost seemed the best thing to do, but Nathan was holding his force back. There were only three wildpowers in that house, the fourth was unknown, but again Nathan did see the sensibility of killing one of the known ones.

"My lord?" Came a simpering voice from the doorway.

"What?" He asked irritably.

Sarah strutted in and put her long, manicured fingernails on Nathans shoulders. "You have so much tension." She purred as she rubbed his shoulders gently.

"What did you want?" He asked brutally. He didn't have time for this.

"Oh." Said Sarah, slightly offended. "Just wanted to know if you were thirsty?" She asked, lifting her hair off her neck in offering.

"I am." Spoke Nathan, getting up. Sarah simpered again and lay down on the floor, presenting her porcelain white neck.

Nathan barely glanced at her as he left the house to hunt.

He had walked for only a few minutes before his phone rang. He took it out expecting it to be Sarah, it was Matt. He answered the phone. "Matt." He said coolly.

"Nathan." Came Matt's reply.

"What is it Matt? I'm busy. Your little plan to have Alec killed failed. Now Circle Daybreak have one of the best fighters on their side."

"I know." Said Matt roughly. "You think I don't know that?! I have a new plan."

"Joy." Said Nathan sarcastically. "You have fun with that."

"Wait. It involves Sydney. The girl who is now a vampire." Came Matt's quick reply.

"Why should I care?" Asked Nathan.

"She got away from you Nathan. Now is time for round two, and this time. They both die." Came Matt's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Tell me more."

Xxxxx

Firstly I am really sorry! I am going away till sep the 4th, I am staying in a family villa in Spain, with no wifi. So that means no updates for nearly two weeks, (I know! It's horrible!) I will make sure I write loads so when I come back I have loads of juicy chapters ready to be released.

Xxxxxx

I also want to give you some background on the names and about the people ten thousand years ago, as in Sydney's mind the characters aren't explained that much and I like people knowing about my characters, even low key ones. (Also I doubt you have come across the names often...)

Cesan –Spear in Gaelic. - Cesan is the first of the four and generally agreed as the leader of the four and has an important role in war decisions. (Much like Delos.)

Flecha – Arrow in Latin. – She is the second of the four, she is tactical and a strong fighter. (Much like Jez.)

Anya – radiance in Irish. – Third of the four, beautiful and pure. (Much like Iliana.)

Dea, Gane and Setter are the leaders of the 'light side.' They are all quite old. Dea is female while Gane and Setter are male. Dea is a witch, Gane a shapeshifter and Setter a human.

The witch summoning the Shapeshifting cross breeds is just a witch from the other side.

Arach means Dragon in Gaelic and is the most powerful single being on the planet. (When the four are united they have the potential to defeat him.)

Sinnie- means 'Sungift.' Sinnie is Sydney from 10,000 years ago.

(Also, sorry I can't tell you who the fourth is, because once Sydney (or Sinnie) finds out, it gives a major clue to the person who is the fourth today... Ahh. Suspense.)

Please review, follow and fave! (Just to say thank you to all my follow and favers, especially CaptainOblivious1o0o for the recent follow and fave!)


	26. Shock

Thanks to those who wished me a good holiday, it was great and I have a tan! (woot!) I have done this chapter and I am editing the next. (Not much, but lots of drama!) I have realised that the 5,000 words is impossible for me, so it will be around 2000-3000 and I promise, the end is drawing near and all your questions will be answered!

Thanks to : Evilneevil – Haha the fourth's identity is a secret! (which you will hopefully find out soon!) Also I don't think that Drache or Sara Strange will make an appearance in this book, as I don't know them very well. (I might change my mind!) Nightworld Fan – The four will always have similar characteristics, cause in my mind they do :P. Glad you liked the descriptions, and thanks about the trip! Nikkitextette – It's not as bad as my school, I have three floors to go up, and the floor is full of 11 year olds, we are the only 14-15 year olds on that floor :( all my friends are two blocks away!

Anyway. Enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxx

"Well I can't deny the fire use on the cross breeds is useful, but whose to say they will be used again in this war?" Asked Thierry.

"I think it's likely. Sydney said that they were hard to kill, and they don't know that we know their weakness." Came Delos's voice from across the room.

"I agree." Said Quinn seriously. He was sitting next to Rashel and had his arm protectively around her, Sydney smiled slightly, Quinn was always desperate to protect his soulmate, but she didn't need it. She was just as strong a fighter as him.

They were all sitting in the kitchen having lunch. Jez and Morgead were fighting over the last slice of bread while Thierry tiredly cut another slice for them. Sydney got up, put her plate in the sink and left the room. She moved into the empty living room and sat down, closing her eyes she sighed. Less than a month ago her life was ordinary, although she would never give up Alec or what she had experienced for the world, the battle was eminent.

Winnie walked into the living room and smiled.

"Hey Sydney." She said brightly. Sydney turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey Winnie. What's up?"

"The sky." Giggled Winnie. Seeing Sydney's rolled eyes she smiled. "Not much, I've been spending a lot of time with Phil. Though he isn't very good at defensive or attacking spells; he doesn't like them much." She said, rolling her eyes slightly. "So he will be working in the hospital area."

"Do you know where the fight will be?" Asked Sydney.

Winnie shook her head. "No. I don't, but I expect Thierry has found out. Either way there will be the two sides; the fight will be in the middle, probably in a valley. Where ever we are we will immediately work on making a hospital." Spoke Winnie with a grim smile.

"That reminds me." Added Winnie quickly. "Thierry said you can choose where you want to be, down in the fight, or above it."

Sydney paused and thought slightly, she knew where Alec would want her to go, but she wanted to help. "In the fight." She said determinedly. Alec would have to deal with it.

Winnie grinned at Sydney. "We can be together then, there's a huge plan. That's what I came to tell you, Thierry is calling a group meeting, this one is just for the people in the house but there are international ones taking place all over the world today.

Xxxxxx

Sydney stood in the living room, the sofas had been pushed to the sides and there was a large table in which was a hurriedly made, yet accurate sculpture of the area in which the fight would take place. Winnie was right, it was a valley, and as Sydney looked at the sculpture she felt a familiar jolt.

"That's the place of the fight ten thousand years ago!" She blurted out.

Thierry didn't seem surprised. "I thought it could be. We are on the east side, they are on the west."

"How do you know-" Started Delos.

"Just look." Snapped Keller.

As they all leaned forward they saw that the island had a thin, subtle yet almost unearthly line separating the east and the west side. On the east side was an abundance of plants, flowers and trees. On the west was the same but the flowers were all black, and the plants seemed poisonous with spikes and snapping mouths. Even the trees seemed to be dying.

"How did you get this sculpture?" Asked Sydney.

"The island showed itself Aradia, maiden of the witches, she was able to direct our people to it. Though as they were leaving they saw the other side landing, they were a small group and thought it unwise to attack. The other side will have knowledge of the island." Explained Thierry.

"Why don't we go now?" Asked Rashel.

"We do have some of our side there, making the hospital, transporting resources etcetera." Came Thierry's serious voice. "We want to keep the wild powers as far away as possible. Three days before the deadline we will all move out."

"We will have no chance without the fourth wildpower. The prophecies have said that they are the strongest, and we can't do anything unless they believe they are the wildpower." Said Galen sceptically.

"If we can find out who they are, and tell them and actually take them to the island, they will have a lot better chance of realising who they are!" Snarled Ash. "For all we know they don't even know they are part of the night world. The other side might even already have them!"

"Ash is right." Said Thierry, then almost seeming surprised at what he just said he awkwardly continued. "We cannot afford to lose time as soon as this meeting is done; we are going back upstairs to do more work."

The group groaned. "So what is this meeting about?" Asked Maggie.

"Strategy" Came Delos' reply. "Right?" He asked Thierry for conformation.

Thierry nodded. "There are in total four main groups. One of the four groups are the shifters that will transport the wounded to the hospital. Since none of you are in that group, I'll move on. The next group are the healers and the people who will work in the hospital. Those people are Mary-Lynette, Thea, Eric, Blaise-"

"Blaise?" Interrupted Thea.

"Yes." Smiled Thierry. "She is already at the island." Thea smiled happily as Thierry continued. "As I was saying, Thea, Eric, Blaise, Gillian, David, Hannah, Maggie and Philip."

"Speaking of." Spoke Mare serenely. "Maggie and I want to be up with the witches. Fighting."

Ash and Delos spluttered. "No!" They both yelled.

"Yes." They both persisted. "We are both good with a bow or crossbow. The weapons are tipped with wood, Iron or silver. And we don't want to be in the hospital not knowing what's happening." Said Mare with her hands on her hips.

"And, we can take care of ourselves."Added Maggie, glaring at Delos and Ash.

Thierry shrugged. "It's your choice girls. Train often, hand to hand combat will be unavoidable." Mare and Maggie grinned at each other and nodded.

"The next group are the witches, there will be around one hundred witches above the fight, as well as any flying shifters we have on our side."

"How are we going to tell our shifters apart from the other ones? Also if the dragons copy our forms, we need to way of identification." Spoke Delos.

"Agreed. We could do the flowers in hair idea." Mused Thierry. The boys looked horrified.

"They might have an old soul on their side. We can't use it." Spoke Ash quickly, pleased with his idea.

"True." Sighed Thierry. "Ideas?"

"Face paint?" Suggested Hannah. The group snorted slightly. "Not like children's face paint, we could use black and reds, and have intricate spirals, and patterns." She explained.

"Like the paint they used to put on their cheeks!" Exclaimed Ash excitably. "You know... War paint...?"

The room chuckled slightly. "Sure Ash." Grinned Keller, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway." Smiled Thierry. "The next group is the fighters, which is Poppy, James, Ash, myself, Rashel, Quinn, Morgead, Keller, Galen, Nissa, Winnie, Antoine and Alec." He smiled at the nods of conformation. " Jez, Delos and Illiana will be kept away from the main fight until it is time for them." He said thoughtfully. "Which reminds me, Sydney, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"In the fight." Said Sydney determinedly.

"_Are you crazy!?"_ Came a snarling voice from inside her head.

"_It's my choice. Live with it." _She bit back angrily.

"_You might not!" _He snarled before leaving her head.

He was saying she would die. She gritted her teeth and rolled her hands into fists. _"Just try to keep me away." _She said to herself determinedly, the thought just pushing its way into Alec's head.

Xxxxxxx

**Quinn's POV.**

Quinn stood opposite Rashel in the empty living room; the sculpture of the arena had shaken him slightly. The battle was becoming all too real. "Please, let me turn you into a vampire!" He begged at the angry Rashel.

"No!" Came her furious reply.

"Humans are weak! As a vampire at least you would have a chance to survive in the final fight!" Yelled Quinn.

"You're saying I'm weak?" Asked Rashel icily.

"Yes! No..." Said Quinn, confused slightly. "I'm saying that as a vampire you will have better chances."

"I fancy my chances as I am." Came her quietly furious reply. With that Rashel swept from the room.

Quinn snarled and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. Why couldn't she understand that he was just trying to help? He knew she was a good fighter, and if she was a vampire with the added speed and reflexes, she would be brilliant. Humans could be wounded by almost anything. Any weapon could kill her, the thought made him snarl with anger and grief. He sat there for a few minutes, fury settling like a red haze over his head.

He stood up and moved roughly to the front door, opened it and walked out.

**Sydney's POV.**

Sydney hadn't seen Alec since the end of the meeting. She felt bad, but he needed to understand that she wanted to fight. And that she was good enough to survive. Sydney had no intention of dying, and she would fight. Her side would win. She would survive. She stirred her tea as she repeated the phrase in her head. She would survive.

She was alone in the kitchen apart from Nissa, who was calmly drinking from a blood bag. The sight of it made Sydney's fangs grow. She had been drinking regularly, just a bag every two days, which is what Thierry and Alec said she would need. She had a bag at breakfast, but she found herself impulsively moving to the fridge where the blood was kept.

Nissa grinned at her and raised a bag in toast. "To the dark side." She said with a wink. Sydney half smiled and reached for a blood bag. She broke into it with her teeth and drank deeply.

She drained it quickly and tossed it into the bin. Her fangs were still out, though less prominent. She regretfully pushed them back, and with such she felt the blood lust leave her. Thierry, Hannah, Gillian, David, Ash and Keller all entered the kitchen.

Sydney sat down on the stool and lazily listened to the conversation.

"If we use the face paint, how will it work on the shifters?" Asked Keller.

"We will do the same, just bigger and on your bodies." Explained Thierry.

Keller was about to reply when they heard a scream from upstairs. "Mare." Gasped out Ash before bolting upstairs. The group sprang into action, sprinting up the stairs after Ash.

**Mare's POV.**

Mare saw everyone burst into the room she was sharing. "Sorry." She choked out. "I didn't mean to scream." She felt like she was going to faint, suddenly she felt Ash's arms around her, holding her upright.

"_What is it?" _He asked desperately.

"_It's happened." _She sent, half desperately. She felt Ash's arms around her go ridged. She glanced up at his face to see that it was frozen solid from shock.

"What is it?" Demanded Thierry urgently.

"I'm pregnant."

Xxxxxxx

Ahh Mare is pregnant, Quinn in a huff and Sydney craving blood? It's all happing in the Daybreaker's house.

Please follow, review and fave!


	27. Conflict

So my computer is being annoying, when I go onto my manage stories it says I have a new follow and fave, (Though it won't tell me who.) And when I go onto the story via the list it doesn't. Hopefully my laptop will stop being so annoying soon! If I did get a new follow and fave, THANK YOU! :D

Anyway thanks to Nightworld Fan – Haha good glad you liked what happened to Mare, and the Quinn issue, which I have yet to plan a resolve to! And I am writing I promise! MortalMeg – Glad to see you come back, been ages! Hope you're okay :) evilneevil – I think most of us are Mare/Ash fans, so I want them in this story as some of the main characters.

Read on reader! :)

Xxxxxx

**Mare's POV.**

Once they had shooed everyone out, it was just Mare and Ash.

"One time." Choked out Ash.

"I know." Muttered Mare.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ash.

"Yes." Mare sneaked a peek at Ash. "Are you angry?"

"What? Of course not!" He exclaimed, seeming horrified by the thought. Suddenly he was beside her and he took her in his arms. "I love you Mare, and I love our baby." He kissed her forehead and Mare closed her eyes.

**Sydney's POV.**

Sydney was sitting with Alec, alone in the living room. She had her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Mare's pregnant." She stated.

"I know." Came Alec's gentle reply.

"We share a room." Stated Sydney again, before giggling and wrinkling her nose slightly.

Alec chuckled. "Let's just hope it was when they had their own room."

"Will she be okay?" Asked Sydney.

Alec nodded. "I expect so, I mean, childbirth always has its risks, but her being a human and Ash a lamia should be fine."

"Good." Murmured Sydney before snuggling up against Alec's warm body. "The child will be related to you anyway."

Sydney gazed out of the window to see that dark clouds were forming. "A storm is coming." She murmured.

Suddenly Rashel burst into the room. "Have you seen Quinn?" She asked urgently.

"No, why?" Asked Alec.

"We got into a fight. He's not reply through the link." She said, almost sobbing. Sydney stood up quickly and hugged Rashel, amazed to see that the cold 'cat' Rashel had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine." She soothed. Rashel nodded and composed herself.

"Just tell me if you see him." She said before fleeing the room to keep looking for Quinn.

Sydney sat on the sofa again before Thea and Eric came into the room, fighting.

"Eric you killed him!" Yelled Thea.

"He was going to die! I just gave him some morphine to help!"

"You don't give mice morphine!" Screamed Thea.

"Yes you do! It's a low strength! His spine was broken; he was in loads of pain!" He bellowed back.

"You're a murderer! Why didn't you call me!?"

"Just because you're a witch with your voodoo spells! I've been training to be a vet my entire life!"

"You make me sick! Voodoo?! I thought you understood!" Yelled Thea before breaking down and fleeing the room. Eric groaned and left from the other door, Sydney heard him punch the wall and then exclaim in pain.

"Well-" Started Sydney before Ash and Mare entered the living room.

"So first it's 'I love you and support your decisions' and then it's I don't want you to do this and do that!" Yelled Mare.

"It's not loads of things! I just want you to stop training and not to fight!" Yelled Ash back.

"Oh is that all?" Yelled Mare sarcastically.

"You could hurt yourself and the baby! I didn't want you to fight, but now the baby is involved I forbid it."

"Oh! You forbid me do you?!" Screamed Mare sarcastically. Sydney and Alec crept out into the hallway to give them some privacy just as they heard Mare break an ornament.

The stood in the hall, exchanging amused glances when they heard a plate smash; they ran to the kitchen to see what was happening.

"I hate you Morgead Blackthorn!" Screamed Jez and Keller.

"What's going on?!" Asked Alec quickly.

"Jez and I were working on a new stake all afternoon and Morgead broke it!" Yelled Keller.

"I don't like Jez having weapons when she's around me!" Yelled Morgead back.

Jez snarled in fury and jumped on Morgead, fighting him while screaming and hissing, Keller quickly joined in, and Galen rushed to Morgead's defence.

"Why are you helping him?" Asked Keller, yelling at her soulmate over the noise.

"You're always making weapons!" Yelled Galen. "Or planning, or fighting or training! We never spend any time together!"

"There's a bloody war going on!" Screamed Keller before they both shifted and attacked one another.

Sydney and Alec quickly jumped into the fight and tried to prize the two large animals apart.

"ENOUGH!" Came a bellowing noise from the door. The group looked up to see that Thierry was standing there looking furious. "To the living room. Now!" He ordered.

The group meekly followed him into the living room and sat down. Ash and Mare were there but on opposite sides of the room and avoiding eye contact.

The rain was still coming down thick and fast and Sydney suddenly heard the front door open and slam close. "Get in here Quinn!" Ordered Thierry, and an angry and soaking Quinn walked in and sat down on the leather sofa, causing Thierry to grit his teeth.

"RASHEL!" He bellowed. Rashel ran in quickly and sat down. Thierry stood there for a minute and glared at the group.

"We are fighting against the other side, not among each other! The world is at stake here, or have you forgotten?" He asked sarcastically, glaring at each person in turn.

Sydney thought this unfair; as she and Alec were only trying to break up the fight, but she sat there quietly, avoiding the Thierry's gaze.

"Right. You brought this on yourselves, team work training. Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, Ash, Mare, Morgead, Jez, Alec and Sydney. Outside. Now." He commanded and left.

"It's pouring with rain." Moaned Ash.

"Shut up!" Snapped Mare. Sydney raised her eyebrows; it was unlike Mare to be mean to anyone, what Ash said must have really insulted her.

Once they were all outside Thierry spoke. "There are two things I want you to do, you will perform them with your soulmate. Number one, I want you to all take off jackets or layers you have, so for girls that's trousers and your vests; boys just trousers."

They did as Thierry said, and although it was freezing cold, Sydney couldn't help but marvel over Alec's chest.

"In the box are ten raincoats, they will keep you warm and protect you from the rain. You can only get one for your soulmate, until you decide to do so you have to sit out here, facing your soulmate and not move."

"I will be inside watching you, only once you and your soulmate have a coat on can you take shelter, but you cannot come inside."

The group shivered and nodded before sitting down on the muddy ground opposite their soulmates.

Immediately Alec got up and got Sydney a rain coat, Sydney slipped it on gratefully.

"_Don't I get a rain coat?" _He teased.

"_In a minute."_ Grinned Sydney. _"When I'm done staring at your abs." _She thought with a wink.

Alec chuckled and flexed his arms a few times, doing funny superman poses. Sydney laughed and went to get him a rain coat.

Alec put it on and they moved to sit by the oak tree.

**Mare's POV.**

She sat stiffly opposite Ash. He had gotten her a raincoat immediately, though as he passed it to her he told her that it was for the baby. Mare gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"_Come on Mare, I'm freezing here." Begged Ash. _

Mare glared at him. _"You're a vampire. You won't die." _She thought. It occurred to her that she was being cruel, but Ash had been cruel earlier. True he was looking out for the baby, but so was she. The idea of sitting in the hospital, seeing the injured carried in one after the other and not knowing what was happening. She would not be able to stand it.

"_I won't die, but I may lose a few toes." _Thought Ash again.

Mare glared at him, and snarled in her head. _"If it shuts you up!" _ She went over to the bin and threw the coat at Ash before storming to the tree.

**Keller's POV.**

Keller sat there, stubbornly refusing to move. Galen also hadn't moved, and he looked as if in a few minutes he wouldn't be able to. How dare he say they never spent time together? They trained all the time. True, it was training, but didn't he understand how important this war was? After they could spend more time together. She gazed at the shivering Galen, whose lips were turning blue. She felt a burst of compassion. She missed when they just hung out, and she had been busy. She moved to stand up and at the same time so did Galen, they smiled at each other sheepishly and went to get the coats.

**Rashel's POV.**

"_I was out for an hour in the rain, this won't bother me." _Quinn's voice echoed in her head.

"_And I guess you won't tell me where you were?" _Snapped Rashel.

"_Not with attitude I won't." _Thought Quinn smugly.

At this point Keller was shivering badly, and she had lost feeling in her fingers and toes. _"If you were a vampire the cold wouldn't bother you so much."_ Quinn thought with a mental sneer.

"_You're insufferable! Why can't you just accept me for who I am?!"_

A flicker of emotion crossed Quinn's face. He got up and got a raincoat and passed it to Rashel. _"Here." _He thought gently. _"I do accept you as you are, I'm just an overprotective fool who is too stupid to understand you're an amazing fighter, without being a vampire." _ He sat down opposite her. Rashel stared into his eyes, took his hand and led him to the coats.

**Morgead's POV.**

_God she's stubborn._ Thought Morgead sourly, making sure to keep it in his own head. He watched as Jez pushed her soaking wet, yet still curly and thick hair away from her neck. He wanted to scream in frustration. Didn't she know what that did to him? Her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. Not that he ever could anymore. Yes he broke her stupid stake, but he would have been the target practice. And if he could have broken it without injuring himself, it obviously wasn't a very good stake!

"_Cold sweetheart?" _He sent; he knew it was dangerous, but seeing her grit her teeth was reward enough. _"Humans get cold easily don't they?" _He tormented.

"_I will kill you Morgead!" _She snarled through the bond.

Morgead smirked and settled back more comfortably. _"Sticks and stones." _He said, smiling at her furious reaction.

"_Do you think we will ever stop fighting?" _Came her quiet thought after a few minutes.

"_Yes." _He replied honestly.

"_When?" _She asked. With a jolt Morgead saw that she seemed genuinely upset, or maybe it was the cold and the rain.

"_Now." _He got up and got a raincoat. He wrapped it around her. Jez stood up, smiled and they got a raincoat for Morgead and went to the tree.

Xxxxxx

Yes it took a while, but back to school isuses! And GCSE stuff... (Those from the UK will understand :P ) Keep reviewing, following and faving. Thank you!


	28. Remedies

Firstly, hi! I know it took a week, but I have been so busy! School has been hectic with tons of homework, as well as friendship drama, but the chapter is out now! (Also quick thank you to Rabbitlavell for the follow and fave! :D)

Thanks to **RustySpoons03**, Thank you firstly so much for follow, it means so much, and also about the grammar issue, I looked back at some of my earlier chapters, and I completely agree with you! The grammar is pretty bad, and I have fixed most of it, (though I expect I have missed the odd thing.) But in some ways, it was good to see, because it has shown me how much I have developed and grown as a writer. So thank you again for telling me, and since I make a point of not re-reading my story too much, it really helps so I can keep making this story better! Thanks to **Jazz66, **firstly congratulations for doing your GCSE's and still appearing to be normal; I have only just started, and I feel like I'm going insane! Thank you so much for the feedback, and good luck on your A2's! **Nikkitextette**, cool about your mum, good luck to her with a new born baby, (when my cousin was born the crying at night drove me insane!) glad you like middle school, I love my school and it makes such a difference that I have great friends. Sorry about your friend that's moving though :( and yes, Mare being pregnant is a shock, but I think she would make an amazing mum, and it's the last book, so I want some things that aren't just about fighting :). **Evilneevil **cool we're in the same year! Good luck, and I don't know about you, but my teachers seem to love homework! Urgh so when I don't update, blame them!

I KNOW LONG REPLYING! But if people take the time to write to me, I have to write back. I'm doing it in a long paragraph so easy to skip!

Xxxxxxx

Thierry clapped his hands. "Right! One more task!" He said; immediately getting the attention of the group. "It's a treasure hunt with a twist. I will send you off to an area, either inside or outside with your partner. You will need to find a golf ball, and you will have your leg tied to the other person's leg." Said Thierry, seeming proud of his idea.

"Tied to each other's legs... Like when we did that blind race?" Asked Jez with an annoyed huff.

"Exactly." Nodded Thierry.

The group groaned. The rain was still coming down heavily and although the jacket gave some warmth Sydney was still cold.

Thierry seemed put out by the groups reaction; but he ignored it and moved swiftly onwards. "Alec and Sydney, you have the house. You will be looking for the golf ball downstairs." He told them and Alec and Sydney gratefully slipped out of the rain.

"Why do they get to go inside?" Moaned Ash.

"They're not fighting!" Yelled Thierry over a thunder clap. "They were being mature and tried to stop you lot fighting!" Glared Thierry at the shuffling group.

"So why are they doing this?" Asked Jez.

"Working on your teamwork is always a good thing. Also they started fighting without calling me." He answered. "Right! Mare and Ash, back of the house, west side. Keller and Galen, east side. Rashel and Quinn, front of the house, west side. Jez and Morgead, east side." He said, giving the orders quickly. "Okay?!" He asked, seeing no one move. The group, suddenly realising they were supposed to start quickly began to move as Thierry sighed and eagerly made his way back indoors.

**Jez's POV.**

"God I hate you!" Growled Jez under her breath as they trudged along the damp and muddy grass. As soon as they had reached the east side they saw Nilsson, who grinned at them before quickly tying their legs together. He had wished them a quick 'good luck!' Before he darted back inside. Morgead was being slow and Jez had to drag him along as she determinedly tried to find the golf ball.

"_What did you mean...? Earlier, when you asked if we would ever stop fighting?" _She heard his voice echo in her head, clear and loud despite the storm above them.

"_Oh. Just. We can't even have a conversation without one of us provoking the other." _She said awkwardly. She regretted saying it; she didn't like to seem weak. The rain and the cold had gotten to her, as well as the human jibe. Morgead knew she was sensitive about her human side.

"_What about now." _Asked Morgead.

"_Huh?" _Asked Jez, confused.

"_I mean what about now, why don't we just try to get on with each other?" _Jez turned to look at Morgead. His black hair was soaked and his green eyes burned intensively into hers.

"_I'd like that." _She said. An awkward pause followed. _"Shouldn't you come up with something to talk about?" _She snapped at Morgead. He raised an eyebrow and she flushed, fighting with Morgead was easy, this would take some practice.

"_Have you noticed that if you even take out a blood bag David and Gillian nearly faint?" _Asked Morgead.

"_Yes." _Giggled Jez. _"I was drinking and Gillian walked in and she ran out, looking like she was going to be sick." _She grinned at Morgead.

"_What do you say we set a blood-bag booby trap for when Gillian and David enter their room?" _Asked Morgead with a devilish grin.

Jez returned the grin. _"You're on."_

**Mare's POV.**

"Urgh!" Groaned Mare in exasperation as she and Ash waded through the thick mud in the flower beds. Thierry would kill them, but it was really his fault.

"God's sake!" Yelled Ash as they both fell into the gooey mud.

"I hate this!" Screamed Mare, before breaking down sobbing. Ash, seeming almost bewildered started to try to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Screamed Mare. "Don't touch me." She choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Mare... Please. I'm sorry!" Begged Ash.

"You're sorry!?" Yelled Mare sarcastically. "Sorry you called me a pathetic human!?"

"It was a mistake!" Growled Ash.

Mare punched him hard in the arm. "Opps." She said sarcastically.

"God's sake!" Snarled Ash before grabbing her wrist roughly. "Yes. I called you that okay!? You're pregnant. It's our baby. Ours Mare. Get it?! Which means I can also decide what's best for it as well as you!"

"That doesn't mean-!" Started Mare before she was interrupted by Ash.

"No it bloody doesn't! I know that!"

"Let go of me." Sobbed Mare, the rain and thunder were getting louder and stronger, and Ash's hair was plastered down on his head and his eyelashes had raindrops on them. He quickly let go of her wrist and Mare shank as far away as their bound legs would allow and rubbed her sore wrist.

"Look at me Mare." Seeing her not move he grabbed her head and forced her to look into his ice-blue eyes. "You can't fight. Don't you get it Mare? One good hit and the baby is dead. I know how important this war is, and I know you want to help, but you have to understand that you are important to me too." He moved closer to her and put one hand on her stomach. "Our baby is important too." Mare gazed into his eyes. "Please Mare. Just, keep our baby safe." His intense stare was alluring and she suddenly found herself in Ash's arms in the pouring rain. He stroked her hair gently.

"Okay."

**Thea's POV.**

"Should we tell Thierry we were fighting?" Asked Eric as he stood by the window, watching Jez and Morgead hunt for the golf ball.

"No." Sighed Thea. "What's the point? I still love you I'm just upset."

"I am sorry. I just find it hard sometimes. I have wanted to be a vet all my life, and trained for so many years. And you just have to sit by an animal to know what's wrong."

"Well, why don't we become a team?" Suggested Thea. Normally she and Eric would work alone. "I can find out what's wrong; but I don't know the terms or anything. I can know that their stomach hurts, but only you know why and how to help them."

Eric smiled at Thea. "A team?" His smile turned into a grin. "I'd like that."

**Quinn's POV.**

Rashel stood there, stubbornly refusing to move. "Tell me where you went." She demanded at Quinn who was impatiently trying to get her to move.

"Rashel. Can. You. Please. Move!" Growled Quinn as he pulled at her leg which was firmly planted in the ground.

"I will when you tell me where you went." Growled Rashel back.

"Why do you care so much!?" Yelled Quinn. "I just wanted to get away from everything!"

"Yeah right John." Snorted Rashel. "You were up to something. Why won't you tell me?"

"I was at the Black Lily!" Alright!?

"You idiot!" Screamed Rashel. "That club is for some of the most powerful members of the dark side. It's a horrible and dark place John!"

"Don't call me John!" Bellowed Quinn, suddenly losing all self control. "I will do as I like! You do not control me!"

"No I don't! Yet you are my soulmate and as such you will listen to me!" Screamed Rashel. "Why would you go to such a place!?"

"To get away from it all! The sculpture, you saying you won't be turned. The battle is becoming too real. It will happen in less than a month!"

"Well done!" Yelled Rashel sarcastically. "And to get away from all your little boy problems, you went to the dark side."

"You know I used to be feared! The mention of my name would send people running. Now what am I?"

"My soulmate! And I'm sorry that isn't good enough for you!"

"Oh don't try to make me feel guilty! Of course it's good enough for me! You're amazing, and brilliant, but you've changed! You used to be wild, and dangerous!" Rashel started to speak but Quinn quickly cut her off. "I know that the war is coming, and I know I was an idiot for going back, but I wasn't recognised and I missed the danger!"

"Oh yes. I forgot." Said Rashel sarcastically. "The good old days when you would kidnap humans!"

"God you're intolerable! I obviously regret that I just wish we could go back to before we joined Circle Daybreak! When we would fight together, and we are going to have to fight again Rashel. But this time it will be the hardest fight yet, and you can't die!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to." Said Rashel, gritting her teeth. "Our argument is stupid Quinn! I know the danger, and I do miss our old life. But this is our new life and you just need to understand that! We will fight, and we will damn well win! And we will do it with me as a human. Understand!?"

Quinn's glare lessened slightly, if Rashel had been at all weak it would have only made his resolve to change her stronger, but she had been determined and strong, all the things he admired in someone.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers squarely. "Ok."

**Keller's POV.**

"Goddess! Just when you think the rain is letting off, it comes back twice as strong!" Groaned Keller. She glanced at her soulmate who was next to her. His prince charming looks were just as obvious in the rain as they were in full daylight, the golden sleekness of his hair and the brightness of his eyes threw her every time she looked at him. They were such opposites, he was the sun and she was the night, but goddess she loved him.

"I know, but on the bright side, I don't think Thierry tried too hard when it came to hiding our golf ball." He said pointing at a tree which had the golf ball nestled in between two of its branches. Though as Keller looked closer she noticed that to get there they would have to get through ten meters of thick, deep mud. Just as she was preparing herself for the task of wading through it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me, my lady." Said Galen with a deep bow and a wink. Keller's insides melted as Galen carefully made his way through the thick mud. Just as he was reaching the other side his foot stuck, and with a slight yelp he fell face first into the mud. Keller burst out laughing as Galen picked himself up, his face and body coated in mud; he got the golf ball and threw it at Keller who caught it, before making his way back.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" He said with a growl but an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Yes!" Chuckled Keller.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you recently?" Asked Galen, confusing Keller.

"I guess so..." Started Keller before Galen lunged at her, trying to engulf her in a hug.

"Ewww Galen!" Yelled Keller as they ran around the garden in the rain with Galen chasing her while Keller tried to desperately avoid the muddy hugs. Suddenly Galen's muddy arms were snaking their way around Keller's waist and the both fell to the floor with Galen on top of Keller.

"I've missed you." Breathed Keller a few moments later as she gazed into his eyes.

"I've been here all along." Whispered Galen before he kissed her, her face in his tender hands as the rain came down around them.

**Sydney's POV**

She and Alec had found the golf ball within a few minutes, and she had had a shower and changed clothes. She sat in the kitchen, leisurely drinking from a blood bag. She knew she had recently been drinking far more than she needed, but just as when she used her witch fire, she liked the power. Besides, there was plenty of it as well as regular deliveries. Alec walked in, drying his wet hair with a small towel. He was wearing a loose white top and jeans, and as he walked in Sydney noticed that Antoine was behind him.

"How is my beauteous girlfriend?" Asked Antoine, as he swooped down to kiss Sydney on each cheeks.

"Antoine, we are not dating!" Groaned Sydney with a smile.

"Do you not remember ma belle? When I asked if we could be dating when you were fighting about your phone with Alec, and you agreed?"

"I didn't agree!" Smiled Sydney as Antoine got himself a glass of water. "Oh yeah, what happened to the two people from the phone shop?" She asked, directing the question at Alec.

Alec shrugged. "I think Thierry questioned them before Nissa or someone wiped their minds."

"Been a while since we heard from Nathan." Mused Sydney.

"Good." Said Alec darkly. "He seems to be keeping a low profile, which suits us all fine, though I don't like that he doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Asked Sydney, confused.

"It's bad because then it means he is thinking. And if he is thinking, he is plotting. And if he is plotting, that means we are in for some trouble."

"Great." Said Sydney sarcastically. "Tell him to keep it to himself though; I'm getting a bit bored of attempts to kill us."

Antoine grinned at the pair. "Let him try, my good looks and charm are a match for any army."

Sydney and Alec laughed and Sydney took another sip of her blood which she had poured into a mug. The war was eminent, but at that moment it didn't seem quite so close. Yet while the rain came down on the house, fifty miles away Nathan was making a plan. A plan that would soon change everything.

Xxxxxx

Okay, so a lot has happened, and yay to the house making up! Please keep reviewing, following and faving, I love everyone that does, so, so much.

Also, even though school life is busy, I will aim to get a chapter out at least once a week, I know what it's like to be following a story like it's your life, and nothing annoys me more than authors who don't update for months at a time! When you're writing it's easy to forget that the readers don't know the outcome. And being honest I know what it's like to not be bothered to write just because I do know the outcome, and it seems to be something that a lot of writers are doing, whether on fanfiction or as proper published authors. So, I will make sure that I will always try to update as often as I can. And a HUGE thank you to my regular reviewers, as well as new ones, but people who review regularly are amazing in my opinion, nothing makes me happier as an author when I know that people look out for my story, and keep reading, and keep reviewing. So thank you so much to those people, without them, this story would still be on chapter 15 or something.

So now I got that little rant out of my system, see you next week :).


	29. Aradia

Right. So... My laptop broke. And the fact I dropped it had NOTHING to do with it, which is why this chapter took a while to get out, and thank you for being patient!

Thanks to **Nikkitextette**, glad about your dad! And your mum is not old mine is like 40! :P So cute about the baby, aww :) and yay to the act you love the person who writes this story (A.K.A me! I love the person with the screen name Nikkitextette who always takes the time to review, and has followed this story since goddess knows when! **Nightworld fan, **Thank you, and you will find out about Nathan very soon! **Xxlamia vampressXx** Thanks for your opinion, sorry you think they are out of character, but in my mind, I see that Quinn would want Rashel to be a vampire and I can see him acting like that. Everyone interpreters characters differently, and don't worry, they don't fight from now onwards. I wanted some tension in the house, and I feel that if they were to fight it would be about that. Thank you for telling me though and see you next chapter! :) **Rabbit Lavell **Updating now! And finally to **Kind of Kindness **glad you like the story! And took the time to review, see you soon! **Evilneevil **Well I hope the homework isn't too bad, I just get long, boring homeworks.

Xxxxx

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan put down his newspaper, nothing of course about him, the humans didn't know he existed but they could report deaths, so he made sure to be careful. Deaths in big cities were not rare, and as along they couldn't link them to him, he could keep out of Circle Daybreak's eye line.

Sarah's drained corpse lay on the ground before him with a large steak protruding from her chest. Nathan looked at it in disgust. She had been weak, and therefore she had died. That was the way nature worked. It was over in minutes, one moment she was simpering over his hair, the next screaming in agony.

He stood up and moved into the next room, in it was a very annoyed Matt who had been kept waiting for the last thirty minutes.

"The next time you call me here, could you call me when you actually want to talk to me? Rather than making me wait?" Asked the irritated Matt.

Nathan raised an eyebrow before sitting down opposite Matt. "I'd remember who you are talking to Matt."

Matt scowled and dipped his head. "Well have you thought about the plan?"

"Naturally. Though I doubt you could call it a plan."

Matt scowled again. "Look, it's simple. I've found them, and they don't know that we know their location."

"Of course it's simple; I doubt someone of your intellect could come up with anything complicated or good for that matter." Came Nathan's smooth voice. "Yet I cannot deny their whereabouts are of use to me. Though your... Plan as it were, is merely to lure them out and attack."

"Merely? And how would you do it?"

"We attack them on their land. With everything we have in a 100KM radius."

"The wildpowers will kill us! The sources have told us that one of them, Jez managed to burn a house to the ground, Lily, her body guards and leave her friends perfectly intact."

"I am of course aware of that Matt, which is why I have a plan."

Xxxxxx

It was morning in the Daybreaker's house. Thierry had been up all night looking for the last wildpower, and he was frenzied in his search. One of the more positive things about the day ahead was that Aradia was coming to visit them.

Sydney stumbled downstairs, clutching her head. Groaning she pulled up a chair and sat on it, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mare, who was sitting just opposite her.

"My head its killing me." Groaned Sydney.

Mare looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's not like vampires to get headaches, I'll get Ash and James, they might know." She ran out the room and within a minute was back, dragging the two dishevelled boys behind her.

"Hey Sydney, what's up?" Asked James, sitting down beside her.

"I just have a killer head ache." Explained Sydney.

"When was the last time you had blood?" Asked Ash.

Sydney looked up at the clock. "About 10 hours ago."

"Hmm." Pondered James. "I shouldn't think that it's from lack of blood, but I've never had a headache from anything else... Perhaps you should ask Thierry."

Just as he said that Thierry barrelled downstairs. "Who said that? My name I heard it?! Where did it come from? Is it about the last wild power? Goddess tell me!"

"Thierry cool it." Said Ash, putting a hand on Thierry's shoulder. "Sydney has a headache and we don't know why."

"Lack of blood?" Suggested Thierry. All four shook their heads.

"I had some around ten hours ago." Said Sydney.

"Well... I can only guess, but often a vampire needs more blood when their body is changing or preparing itself for something, I expect that your body is subconsciously trying for you to drink more, and therefore be stronger and have a better chance of survival."

Sydney nodded. "So you're basically saying that my body knows that there is a fight coming, and wants me as strong as possible so I won't die?"

"In theory, yes." Agreed Thierry.

"So what should I do? Drink or ignore it?"

"I don't see any harm in keeping you strong, all the vampires in the house should from now on have around two to three bags per twenty-four hours, to give them an edge, both power and strength wise."

Morgead slouched into the kitchen at this point, his strong physique much like many of the males was obvious, and his training was showing.

He reached into the fridge and grabbed two blood bags. "Jez is in a mood." He grumbled to the group as he left the room.

The group smirked and turned back to their business.

"Where's Alec?" Asked James.

Sydney shrugged, "He was up late last night helping Thierry, and I haven't seen him since."

"I saw him." Said Ash. "Crashed out on the sofa."

"Ash..." Sighed Sydney.

"What?" Grinned Ash innocently while Sydney sighed and got up to go look for Alec. She found him sprawled out on Thierry's sofa in his office, with a comical moustache drawn on hurriedly.

Sydney walked over and shook Alec's shoulder gently. "Wake up." She murmured, Alec stirred and Sydney grinned down at him. "Aradia should arrive in 10 minutes, be downstairs then. I'd also think about looking in a mirror before you do." She said before sweeping out the room, leaving a perplexed Alec behind her.

Xxxxx

The blind girl arrived at Circle Daybreak with a woman with her, and despite Thierry ordering people to act natural, most of the house had their noses pressed against the window to look at her.

The woman with her was mother Cybele and Aradia's soft features were turned up into a gentle smile, while her vacant eyes looked at the window. Sydney felt odd, as if the blind girl could see them, but knowing her powers, Sydney wasn't sure if she could, though she made a point of smiling. Mother Cybele took Aradia's arm and guided her into the house, where the door was being held by Thierry.

He led the group into the living room, where the rest of the house had hurriedly taken their seats. Sydney was sitting next to Alec who had rinsed his fake moustache off. Aradia walked with Mother Cybele and sat down. "The group are sitting around you." Whispered Mother Cybele in her ear. Aradia nodded once before speaking.

"I expect many of you know my story, and I am delighted to be with Maggie, Delos, Thea and Eric again. I also expect that many of you know that it was I who saw the island in what some may call a vision. I must also apologise, since some of you may think that I am here since I have knowledge of the last wildpower, yet I must regretfully say that I have no idea of whom it could be."

Thierry's hopeful face fell at these words.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Jez, rather rudely.

"I am here because, quite simply to warn you." Her lovely features hardened. "For you are in danger, from what I do not know, but before the final fight, something disastrous will happen. Which, if played correctly, could turn out to be something spectacular. "

Seeing everyone's confusion she smiled slightly. "I wish I could tell you more, but this is all I have been allowed to see." She dipped her head and a soft curl fell forward. "Mother Cybele, I believe it is time for us to leave." And with that the blind girl was gone as quickly as she had come.

Xxxx

I admit, hurriedly written, and sorry to those who wanted more Aradia, you will see her again at some point...! Please review, follow and fave, and I should get the next chapter out in a weeks time, give or take a few days :)


	30. Decision

Thank you to ArtemisBlossom for the follow and fave!

**Nikkitextette** So cute about the baby! Glad that she is okay, and my after note says how long I plan to make the rest of the story, and sorry about your grandma :( School alright for you though? **ZARAH **Awww you're so sweet, thank you! **Nightworld Fan** I had to give the daybreakers a hint, though you will see in this chapter and the next how that turned out!

Thank you! And read on!

Xxxxxx

Nearly two weeks had passed since Aradia's departure, and Thierry seemed near tears. The final fight was in a week, and he had heard nothing of the final wildpower. Aside from that the group were contacted to say they would be sent to the Island, and to be packed and ready to go in four days. The group continued smiling, and acting as normal, but beneath their calm exterior, was a panic reflected in their eyes. Without the final wildpower, they would all surely perish.

Sydney's hands were entwined with Alec's and they were sitting in the living room, talking to Winnie and Phillip. Winnie had become a firm friend of Sydney's since in the last two weeks as they had spent so much time together training Sydney's power to the extent that magic was near effortless.

Winnie's heart shaped face looked at Sydney's. "I just find the idea of drinking blood so... Eugh!" She screwed up her delicate features and Sydney laughed.

"It's not so bad; I didn't like the taste much before I was turned, now it's nice, like a glass of water when you've just been doing loads of exercise." She explained.

"So how did you two meet?" Asked Phillip.

Sydney pointed at Alec. "He kidnapped me." She accused while Alec raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, kidnap is a bit harsh. I just took you to my house, locked you in a room where you couldn't do any magic until you fell hopelessly in love with me."

Sydney snorted. "In love with you... Sure... I only came with you because of those werewolves who attacked you saw me and I would have to have avoided them..." She teased.

"I never found out who sent them." Pondered Alec. "I expect it was just one of my many admirers, perhaps even Matt."

Sydney smiled at Alec before turning to Winnie and Philip. "Sorry." She grinned apologetically.

Winnie grinned back. "Don't worry; you two are so cute together."

"That reminds me, how are Phillip and James getting on now days?" Asked Sydney.

"A lot better, which I'm glad about, since I love Poppy and how sweet she is. It was a little awkward at first. I don't think he likes the idea of his sister being in a relationship with someone, he's such an over protective fool." She said, speaking as if Phillip wasn't there.

"I am here you know?" He said indignantly.

Winnie grinned before she lifted her head and gave Phil a quick kiss.

At that point Mare walked in, in the space of two weeks she had the body of someone who had been pregnant for four months, with a definite bump beginning to show. Thierry found out that thankfully this was normal, and the baby was due in three weeks.

Mare sat down heavily on the sofa. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey tubby." Grinned Alec before Sydney punched him on the arm.

"I'll ignore that." Glared Mare before turning back to the group. "I was just wondering what you lot were up to?"

"Not much, how are you and the baby?" Asked Sydney.

Mare smiled. "I love the hell out of her, but boy is she a nightmare, she is already kicking, which means it is near impossible to sleep. Ash is being sweet though."

"She?" Asked Phillip.

"Yeah." Smiled Mare. "I can tell. I'm going to call her Eve I think.

"It's a beautiful name." Sydney smiled at Mare. "Does Ash like the name?"

"It was his idea." Smiled Mare. "You wouldn't think he would be good at baby names." She added with a sheepish smile.

"She will be beautiful." Said Winnie, smiling at Mare, with her hand gently in Phillips.

**Jez's POV**

Jez put down her mobile carefully. It was Raven from her old gang, and she even thought she heard Thistle on the end of the line. Word had gotten out that her and Morgead were in Belgium and although they didn't know that she had joined Circle Daybreak, since they thought that she and Morgead had just left to be together. She missed them; despite the awful things they did they were a part of her family. And they were in Belgium, eager to see her again. She found her hand twitching towards the window. Raven had wanted to meet up, and Jez was desperate to see her. She knew the dangers of leaving. Yet she still found herself impulsively opening the window and looking out onto the breezy night. She took a deep breath, hoisted herself up onto the ledge, and jumped.

**Delos's POV.**

He was unaware that Jez had just gotten a phone call, and he too had now gotten one. This phone call was from one of his old advisors, also one that he had considered a friend. By some odd coincidence he was in Belgium, and he had called Delos, believing him too to be in Belgium. Delos didn't ponder too much on this, he was a mere half an hour away, not that his friend knew Delos's location. Delos's forehead creased into a frown. He trusted this man, and he had feared he had been killed by Hunter's men. Being a wildpower meant he had a strong chance of being safe. And besides, he had known this man from birth. And he too, like Jez, jumped out the window to meet the caller.

**Iliana's POV**

Iliana was on the phone to her mum. "How is Belgium darling?" Asked her mother through the phone.

Iliana flushed slightly, she wasn't supposed to have told her mother she was in Belgium, yet she had in a moment of forgetfulness. "It's nice here mum, how are you?"

"Fantastic, listen honey, I got plane tickets, and I'm here in Belgium now with your brother! Please, it would be delightful to see you." She gave Iliana the address, and as Iliana searched it on her phone she found it was only half an hour away.

"I'm not sure mum..." Started Iliana but was cut off by her mother.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, and Alex misses you darling."

This tugged at Iliana's heart; she missed her mother and Alex as well. "Okay." She whispered into the phone.

**Jez's POV.**

As Jez moved down the dark, deserted street she came across a building, it was well fortified with what seemed like five meters of concrete between each wall and ceiling. This for her was not something to be thought much about; she was used to meeting her gang in odd places. 

She walked into the building and found it just to be a single room, a large one, with no windows and a single, heavy iron door. She wandered around the spacious room before Delos walked in.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Jez, just as Delos was about to reply Iliana walked in.

"What's going on?!" Asked Iliana before the Iron doors slammed close.

"It's a trick. We're trapped." Came Delos's cold voice through the darkness.

Xxxxxx

Oooooh! And info alert! I have planned to do a further 6 chapters, including the fight and ending, though maybe less, as it depends how the story grows. The idea of ending this story breaks my heart. (Literally, I love writing and getting constant feedback from some awesome people!) And as some of you may know I have a Hunger Games story which has been far too neglected, as well as a Harry Potter one waiting in the background, so I will of course keep writing. Though I expect I will not write any more long Nightworld stories, except short one fics or 10,000 words ones. (Again, I am famed for changing my mind.) So that is why I am so sad to see this story ending, and I will do my best with it, and if it takes a day or two over a week for it to be perfect for me, I'm sorry!


	31. Found

Well, not much to say, been busy per usual, and I hope you like this chapter as it is quite busy!

**Nikkitextette **You are defiantly one of my best reviewers! And such a cool person to talk to, you have been reviewing since forever! School is killing me, if only I was allowed my laptop in lessons so I could write! I hate the fact it's taking so long to get chapters out, in the holidays I could get them out every 2-3days, sometimes after just one day! Now I have no time! :( anyway, thanks and I hope you like this chapter! **Nightworld Fan. **Haha I always find it annoying when you know something bad will happen, but the characters go and do it anyway! I really hope you like this chapter, as it is a little different to my normal 'filler' ones! **Skylar Glass **Hi! Glad you like it and took the time to read it! Hope you like this chapter too!

Xxxxxxx

**Delos's POV **

He paced around the dim room, occasionally snarling. Iliana seemed to be deep in thought, and Jez was also pacing.

"Why don't we just use our fire to blast our way out?" Asked Iliana, her serene voice coming through the darkness.

Jez shook her head. "Too risky, this place is too well fortified and we can't risk the ceiling coming down on us."

"So then what?" Asked Iliana. "We just wait?"

"Yes." Started Delos before he was cut off by Jez.

"No." Spoke Jez, glaring at Delos. "We analyse the situation, find out what's here and what's going to work to our advantage. With three wildpowers they're not going to wait long, the only reason they're not here now is because they're being held up by something. We don't have long."

"So? We're in an empty room, around half the size of a football field. Concrete walls and a ceiling. And if we're lucky, we might find some dust!" He said sarcastically.

Jez gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Just get searching. Anything could help."

Xxxxxx

**Sydney's POV**

Sydney was with Mare while drinking from a blood bag. "Does the baby want blood?" She asked, curious.

Mare shook her head. "No, which is a relief since the stuff grosses me out. Thierry had me try some, but there was no change."

"I wonder if the baby will want to be more like a vampire or a human." Pondered Sydney.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she will be like Jez, a bit of both." Replied Mare.

"Speaking of where is Jez?"

Mare shrugged. "Probably upstairs."

They suddenly heard a loud crash. Thierry came barrelling downstairs. "They're breaking our wards, we're under attack!"

Ash ran into the room. "Mare get upstairs!" For once Mare didn't challenge him and went upstairs as quickly as her pregnant body would let her, Ash followed, a weapons belt already on him. A grim look was on his face, and his ferocious desire to protect his soulmate was evident. Another loud crash was heard, and the house seemed to shake slightly. Alec ran into the room. He threw a weapons belt at Sydney and she caught it, putting it on quickly. It was standard, with wood, sliver and Iron weapons but Sydney ignored them as she conjured orange fire in her hands.

The house shook again and Sydney and Alec ran into the living room. Most of the house was there and Thierry was giving orders. "Has anyone seen the wildpowers?" Asked Morgead quickly, the house shook their heads and Thierry paled.

"We don't have time to look for them. Split up, they will be through in a second."

Sydney ran through the house, suddenly they heard a deafening roar which made Sydney bring her hands to her ears, extinguishing her flame. _A dragon. _Of course they had a dragon. She stumbled though the house till she reached the glass conservatory. Galen, Rashel, Quinn and Winnie were with her and they spread out, looking through the glass into the deserted garden.

The house was silent for a moment.

Suddenly the glass shattered, falling down all around them, a piece struck Sydney's leg and she pulled out quickly, letting out a hiss of pain in the process. In the time it had taken her to glance down to her leg, the garden filled with vampires, werewolves, shifters and witches. Sydney could feel the skin on her leg healing and she was entirely focused. Not waiting for them to reach her, she called the fire and sent it out at the people closest to her. A wolf was consumed in pain and howled, stumbling backwards as the fire consumed it. Sydney snarled, the attack was entirely unfair, twenty people in the garden against the four of them, and undoubtedly more around the house which the others would be fighting.

Winnie was sending fire out rapidly, aiming for the witches. Sydney dodged a spell sent at her and sent her fire back, she didn't bother to look if it made contact, but a scream of pain seemed evidence enough. The group were holding out well, Galen had pounced on a vampire and was ripping chunks out of him, apart from that none had managed to reach the house. This couldn't be guaranteed for the rest of the house, and Sydney was aware of the space behind her, if they got in from the front, they would be surrounded.

Suddenly a vampire broke through and grabbed Sydney from behind, while he fumbled for an iron knife to slit her throat, Sydney brought her hands to his face, the fire was contained in her hands and she let it go against the man's skin. He screamed as his skin was burned away and his skull cracked as he fell to the ground. Sydney barely had time to kick his corpse away before she was under attack from a wolf. The enormous beast sprung at her and knocked her off her feet. The wolf stood over her, its hot breath snarling below her, Sydney stared up at it oddly amazed by the sleekness of its fur. Just as the wolf lifted its huge head to bite her, it fell on her, limp. Rashel had flung a sliver knife into its back. Rashel was preoccupied fighting two vampires, and Sydney quickly got up to help.

Another roar was sent tumbling through the house, Sydney's brain seemed to rattle from the noise, but thankfully the numbers were dropping without any serious causalities on their side.

Another vampire attacked her, and they were locked in combat, the vampire snarled at her and held up a wooden knife. As the vampire struck, Sydney instinctively lifted her hand to protect her face. The wooden knife slid down her outstretched palm. Blood seeped from the cut and Sydney snarled in pain. In anger she threw a wooden knife into the skull of her attacker. She pressed her still bleeding hand against her hip. The attackers in front of her were gone, and Rashel, Winnie and Quinn ran to Sydney and Galen.

"Come with us. We're going to help the people out front." Rashel gave the order before running to the front of the house where the fight could still be heard.

Sydney let out a rush of air and held her bleeding palm. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxx

**Jez's POV.**

"This isn't working!" Yelled Delos from across the room.

"Shut up!" Screamed Jez back, with his attitude they would never get out, though Jez had to admit that they had been searching for the last half hour and nothing had been found. She wanted to scream in frustration. Why had she been so stupid? She hadn't been in contact with Morgead through the bond, though he had been trying to talk to her. She hoped he wasn't too worried about her.

"Speaking of, how come you two are here, I got a call from my old gang member, and I'm guessing you got calls from other people?"

"My old advisor. The filthy betrayer." Muttered Delos.

"My mother called me." Said Iliana, tears springing to her eyes. "She can't have betrayed me, she just couldn't have..."

"They could have threatened her, or told her that you were on their side. They could have done anything, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Jez said sympathetically.

Jez sighed and leaned against the wall, as her hand made contact with the wall she heard a faint tap. Jez paused and knocked the wall. Again, a tap, as if the insides were hollow. She walked a metre left and tapped again, solid concrete. She experimented, moving around the area tapping to see what areas were hollow and which were not.

"Will you stop that damn tapping!" Groaned Delos.

"Shut it! This building was obviously used at short notice; it had windows which have been hurriedly plastered over. If we direct our fire at them, we can escape."

"You genius!" Yelled Delos, running over with Iliana their conflict forgotten. "I'll do it, do you have a knife?"

Jez nodded with a sly smile. "I always come prepared." She fished a small wooden knife out of the waist band of her trousers and passed it over.

Delos grabbed the knife and made a long incision on his arm. The blood began to fall and he smiled cockily at Jez and Iliana. "Be careful ladies, you might want to hold onto something." He grinned and stretched his arm out, the power surged through his arm forming in his hand; the blue fire grew and spread so quickly if you were to blink you would miss it. The power coursed though his body and was sent at the wall, the plastering shattered and the building shook as the fire dived through the wall, leaving a spacious hole. Jez and Iliana ducked to the floor as plaster fell around them before grinning at one another.

"Not bad." Smirked Jez before the three of them jumped out the hole, and started to run.

**Iliana's POV**

After a few minutes Iliana spoke. "I know I'm just slowing you two down, I'm not nearly as fast as you both."

The group paused. "I know." Spoke Delos before moving to stand in front of Iliana. "Get on."

Iliana looked doubtful and Jez hissed in annoyance. "We don't have time for this, Iliana, get on his back, we will make it in half the time if you do, and hopefully Thierry won't have noticed our absence."

Iliana daintily climbed onto Delos's back. His muscles rippled under her skin as they ran and Iliana found herself yearning for a soulmate of her own. She was not the type to be upset about such matters, but being surrounded by so many couples was sometimes difficult, and she hoped she found her soulmate soon.

Iliana was still thinking about the possibilities of a soulmate when they ran into the drive. Iliana climbed off Delos's back and gasped.

"What happened here?" She exclaimed.

Delos's voice was grim. "We left and they were attacked."

Iliana listened intently. "It sounds like the fight is still happening."

"Not for much longer." Said Jez before running in the direction of the noise.

Xxxxxx

Sydney's hair fell wildly over her face as they battled the dragon. All were dead apart from the dragon, and he was putting up a fight. Galen gathered up his muscles in his animal form and pounced, taking one of the three horns off. The dragon roared and lifted its huge claw-like hands. It clawed at Galen's back and he fell to the floor, bleeding heavily. Keller moaned in anguish and her desire to get to her soulmate and past the dragon was evident. The dragon stood between them and with a renewed fury Keller attacked. Aiming for the horns, she snarled and wrestled with the dragon, pulling the horn away. As she fell to the ground they heard a noise. Jez was there, fury in her eyes. She drew a dagger up her arm and snarled, letting the fire out on the dragon. The dragon roared in anguish and fell to the ground, its last horn burned away by the fire.

Acting by instinct Sydney ran forward and placed her hands on Galen's wounded body.

"Sydney no!" Yelled Rashel.

Sydney lifted her blood strained hands. Her cut was still open and gaping and Galen's blood was mixed with her own.

"A blood bond." Spoke Winnie, her voice hushed.

"Not any blood bond. A blood bond with the first house of the shapeshifters." Said Quinn quietly.

"One from the twilight to be one with the dark." Spoke Maggie, stepping forward.

Delos moved forward with her. "A witch that became a vampire."

"The last to unite the five. A witch, a vampire, an old soul, a shape shifter and your grandfather was a human." Said Alec, also stepping forward.

The entire group moved forward a step, hardly daring to hope. "It's you." Said Thea. "You're the last wildpower."

Xxxxx

Rightttt. Yeah. Bombshell alert. I really hope you liked my choice. I started this story planning for Sydney to be the last wildpower, changed my mind half way through and changed it again. I am really sorry to those who wanted someone else to be the wildpower, but this is just my version.

(Also if you refer to my chapter called Awoken, you will notice my hint, which was Ash saying, 'Welcome to the dark side.' And I also have hints dotted about, so it might be fun to see if you can pick them up!)

Sadly with the reveal of the wildpower means that this story is drawing to a close. I will make sure it goes out with a bang though and I will make sure that the final fight is good!


	32. Council

Right I admit to the fact that this took a while, but rejoice! (yes, I did just type rejoice) This is a fairly long and busy chapter, and now I am on half term I can write more! Just in case you were wondering why it took so long, it wasn't just the fact I'm lazy, I have been super busy with friendship drama (which thankfully is over because I really wasn't getting much sleep!) And my laptop broke AGAIN damnit, the charging thingy inside broke so that's at a computer place so I'm at the desktop clunking away on something that really seems to have been invented in the stone age…

Thanks to mandy618 for the fave and follow!

Thanks to **Nightworld Fan **Yayyy! Such a nice review! *wipe away virtual tear* that really means so much to me about talent and all that because I love writing and really do want to be an author. Also sorry about changing my mind! :P but it kept you guessing and I really hope that as this story ends you will like the ending I have planned out but I'll be really sad not to have these chats when this finishes :( **RustySpoons03 **Yeah she was the obvious choice, which is why I tried not to make it too obvious! I am definitely going to keep writing, and once this story is done I am going to focus on my Hunger Games and Harry Potter stories, but once they're done, I might write another Nightworld Fanfic cause I loved writing this one! **Hopefully **YAYYYY :P thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story! **Guirl **Haha when I first wrote Nathan I had a little crush on him, but as his character grew I'm finding myself changing my mind! Enjoy this chapter as it has some Nathan :). **Rabbitlavell **Thank you! And here is the rest! (Well, rest for now!)

Xxxxxx

Sydney walked up to Antoine's bed in the makeshift hospital room. He had been struck in the fight in the guts by a wooden sword, though luckily it was the side of the sword and hadn't pierced the skin so Antoine had just had to spend the night in the hospital.

As she approached Antoine grinned at her. "Ma cherie. I hear that you are the one that everyone had been searching for."

"Yeah..." Said Sydney smiling slightly.

"So you're a wildpower, how did the prophecies turn out then?" Asked Antoine.

"Well, one from the twilight to be one with the dark. I was... Or am a witch from Circle Twilight, and then I became a vampire, typically creatures of the night. The last to unite the five, I'm a witch, vampire, old soul, my grandfather, a human did a blood bond with a witch friend decades ago allowing him to marry my grandmother who was a witch, which is my human part and I did a blood bond with Galen. He is from the first house of the shapeshifters, and now so am I."

"I see..." Said Antoine. Sydney smiled, slightly embarrassed.

At that point Alec entered the room, he saw Antoine and grinned. "Seems you're getting slow old man."

Antoine chuckled. "I was distracted by saving your butt as I recall."

Alec smirked. "Hitting your head can make you believe things that didn't happen to be true. I recall that you were boasting about how amazing you were when a vampire struck you, and then I had to kill it and get you away..."

"Well I guess you could put it that way..." Smiled Antoine.

Alec took Sydney's hand with a smile and led her upstairs, everyone had been so excited with finding her and they had even organised a party in celebration, but in truth Sydney felt no different than she did yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. A part of her was terrified they had made a mistake, that all those things were just coincidences. And that they would lose because of her.

Alec seemed to sense her worry and squeezed her hand lightly. They had spent little time together, both being exhausted from the fight they had hardly talked the night before.

Alec led Sydney to their room, everyone was downstairs, talking about the fight and cleaning the place up and Winnie was replacing the wards.

Sydney bit her lip slightly, she wished she could relax, but worries were circling around her head, getting more and more frantic with every second, she couldn't be the wildpower; she had cut herself by accident before and nothing had happened, what if they were wrong, and the whole world would die because of her?!

She suddenly realised that she was sitting on her and Alec's bed with his firm arms around her. She clutched his shirt in her fist she buried her face against his warm, solid body. He was all that was strong in her world; they were two halves of the whole. She lifted her face slightly and kissed Alec gently, his lips soft against her own. She found herself craving the solitude of just them. She found her lips getting more desperate against his own; she deepened the kiss lifting her head higher, her hands tightening on his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She could feel Alec's careful restraint against her lips and she ignored it, kissing him further. After a moment she felt Alec's lips leave hers. He smiled boyishly at her and she blushed slightly.

Xxxx

Delos was the fifth person in the last ten minutes to congratulate her. Thierry was so happy that they had found the final wildpower he had laid on an extravagant party and feast for the house. There was music laid on by Ash, and people were chatting amongst each other.

"Let the dragons come! We have all the wildpowers!" Whooped Eric which was met by cheers.

"A toast, to Delos, Iliana, Jez and Sydney!" Yelled Hannah, quite unlike her normally quiet behaviour.

"To the wildpowers!" Everyone yelled and Sydney lifted her glass with a smile.

The music was loud and Sydney grinned as she watched everyone, suddenly Ash put on a slow track. Antoine started to make his way towards Sydney, but a friendly glare from Alec made him turn around. Alec walked over to Sydney and smiled. "May I have this dance?" He asked, his hair falling over one of his twinkling eyes.

"You may." Said Sydney, taking Alec's hand and moving to the centre of the room. Alec put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his chest and watched the group. Antoine had grabbed Nissa and they stood, swaying, pressed against each other's bodies with their eyes closed. All around the room was signs of love. The shattered windows ignored and the debris forgotten as people held their loved ones close. This was why they would win, thought Sydney. Because they had something to lose. The council sought only death and loneliness, but Circle Daybreak was strong. And they would fight, and as Sydney swayed with Alec in time to the music she knew that she would do everything she could to protect everyone here, and that while she had Alec by her side, they would win.

Xxxxx

**Nathan's POV**

Nathan wasn't angry. He wasn't furious. He was livid. He snarled as he punched the wall, his fist flying clean through the plaster. His side had lost. He had sent fifty trained fighters and a dragon who had lost against twenty or so Daybreakers. His council were sitting by the table, nervously waiting for him to sit down. Matt was there, who had paled visibly. Nathan's lip curled. He hadn't thought that a vampire could go pale.

His numbers were reduced and while there were plenty more, the result of the fight had been embarrassing. The one thing that calmed him was that they still hadn't found the final wildpower. The mark of ten thousand years was approaching rapidly, and Nathan was sure that he would not lose again.

"Each… And every one of you… Disgust me." Spoke Nathan slowly, as if giving dictation. "Each and every one of you disgust me because…" He paused. "Rockwood. Why do you all disgust me?"

A man on the left swallowed. He was a lamia and had chosen to stop ageing in his late twenties. He swallowed again. "I don't know." He paused. "Sir." He added quickly.

"Let us see…" Spoke Nathan, slowly circling the long table. "Each and every one of you disgust me, because quite simply you are afraid." He banged his fist on the table, making it splinter and everyone jump. "Afraid." He said again carefully. "Your fear of me does not concern me. I am talking about your fear of… The Daybreakers." His lip curled and he snorted. "You are afraid of children. Terrified to do anything out of… Fear."

Nathan pointed at Matt. "I am least disgusted with him. And do you know why?" He continued without waiting for a response. "I am least disgusted by him because he tried to get rid of the Daybreakers. Admittedly it failed miserably." He snarled slightly. "Yet he did not sit here quivering by the mention of the wildpowers!" Nathan yelled and the council shrank slightly.

He slowly continued to move around the table. "None of you will fight in the final fight out of fear for your… precious lives. Which leads me to wonder what the point of all you are? You will not fight due to fear, but are these the type of people I want on my council? Ones who run away from a fight out of fear? No. So this leaves me with a dilemma. What to do with you all?"

The council barely moved as Nathan continued to walk around the room. "Blake." He moved over to an attractive twenty or so lamia. "I asked you a question."

The vampire looked Nathan. "Some may follow you onto the battle field."

Nathan inclined his head. "Is that so?" He looked at the table of council members. "Then who here will follow me onto the battlefield?"

Matt and Blake immediately raised their hands, and after some hesitation all but three members had their hands raised.

"Interesting." Murmured Nathan. "Avan, Cole and Felix." He moved around to where the three men were sitting. "I would be fascinated to know why you feel that you couldn't follow me to battle."

Cole raised his chin defiantly. "It would be slaughter. We don't have a damn hope in hell and you know it." The people who had raised their hands dropped their gazes.

Nathan merely inclined his head for Avan and Felix to speak. Avan wet his lips a little before speaking. "My talent remains with counselling. I fear I would be useless on the battlefield. I am and have always been an advisor."

Felix murmured agreement and Nathan nodded once. "You, of course do not have to fight if that is what you wish." The three relaxed a little. Nathan continued; his voice smooth and luxurious. "If you would get up a second and stand over there by the wall."

The three carefully got up and did as Nathan commanded. Nathan smiled calmly and walked to the opposite wall. He reached behind the curtain and pulled on a large rope hanging from the ceiling. Within a second three cloaked vampires entered with wooden swords. They made their way swiftly to the three men and before they had time to move, the cloaked vampires had surrounded the three men and slit their throats with the swords. A few eyes widened in the council but apart from that none made any sign that three vampires had just been slaughtered. The cloaked vampires picked up the corpses and left.

The council was silent and Nathan smiled at them. "In less than a week this world will be mine. Loyalty is the only way that any of you will survive. You would do well to remember that."

Xxxxxx

**Sydney's POV**

"Ten minutes!" Bellowed Thierry up the staircase. The house was in pandemonium, fights were breaking out all over and abuse was being thrown from person to person. The days had flown by and it was time for the Daybreakers to leave for the island.

"I hate you Morgead Blackthorn!" Screamed the normally gentle Gillian as she tried to wrestle a picture frame from Morgead's grasp.

"Ash you better tell me where you've hidden my telescope lens!" Yelled Mare at Ash.

"You won't have time for stargazing so what does it matter!?" Yelled Ash back.

"We have two days before the fight and if I want to spend them stargazing I will!" Mare growled.

Sydney was running around their room. She had been kidnapped by Alec and therefore didn't have much of her own stuff to worry about but she did want her necklace. She rummaged around the pockets of various clothes until her hands closed around an oval pendant. She pulled it out from under a pile of tops and held it up to the light. It was a simple white, oval pendant. Her mother had bewitched it for luck, and Sydney knew she needed all the luck she could get. She fastened it around her neck, the stone resting in the hollow of her throat.

"You lot get down here and outside!" Thierry's voice came barrelling around the house and Sydney swept her eyes around the room quickly. Alec had a large duffle bag with all their clothes and toiletries, Keller and Rashel had sorted out weapons, though there would be plenty at the island. Satisfied that she had everything and her mother's pendant against her neck she left the room and slowly walked downstairs.

Alec was waiting downstairs for her and she slipped her hand into his. He squeezed her hand lightly; neither of them speaking for there was nothing that needed to be said out loud. They left the house, the door slamming behind them and Sydney walked away without looking back. The fight was coming, ten thousand years building to one moment. And she was ready, they were ready. She looked amongst the steely faces of the Daybreakers, and knew that win or lose; they would do it as a team.

Xxxxxxx

Thoughts? As ever, read, review, follow and fave.


	33. The Island

****Anybody start their advent calender yesterday? Well it was that which reminded me how long its been since I last updated, so here is a chapter and hopefully I will be able to get another out soon :)

**Frundig **I know! You will see what happens! **RustySpoons03 **Sorry! This one took a while, but thanks for reviewing! **Rabbitlavell **Thank you for the review! **Nightworld Fan **It is close to the end, which is sad! I hope you will like my ending which I have half planned out :) **J'aime a **Hello France! Your English must be very good to understand, and I hope you like the rest :) **Nikkitextette **Phew! Was begining to think you would never review again! And yes people as a whole celebrate Christmas in England, my family do though were not religious, just have the tree and prezzies :) Hope you like this chapter! **Nickplayer **Well, now you can tell her that I have updated! (Even though this chapter took forever.) I find it interesting that guys read my story, since you probably guessed that I'm a girl and cause the main character is a girl. I try to find a balance, but I have had reviews saying they want more kissy stuff, so I'll try and find a middle ground :) (Also is your name Nick and your sister's name Nikki? Cause if so that is so cool!) Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Xxxxx

Sydney squinted against the blinding sunlight as she stepped off the blacked out boat. As she raised her hand to block the glare she felt like she had been thrown back into one of her dreams. Of course, she was wide awake but the island hadn't changed in the slightest even over the 10,000 year period and Sydney found this eerie. She moved forward ignoring her friends; well aware of Hannah's careful gaze on her. Sydney felt odd, it was like déjà vu; yet she had seen this all before. The Island had prospered over the years and as it was uninhabited it should have grown unruly and wild, but it had contained that same order of ten thousand years ago when the land was used by Cesan's clan. Ancient trees towered over the Island, and the island itself had a steep incline once you got off the boat which then levelled out for a while before a steeper drop. Sydney sent a message to Alec, _I'll find you later, I need to look around._

His reply came immediately. _Stay safe. Keep to our half of the Island and call me if anything happens._

Sydney nodded absentmindedly as she began her climb up the mountain. She had to use her hands at times and she felt sorry for the people who had to carry heavy materials up.

Sydney was panting by the time she reached the top and she took a moment to sit on the grassy plain and survey the world around her. The island was pretty, but Sydney had mixed emotions to it. This island was her home 10,000 years ago and all she had known, but the Island had seen such chaos and destruction, and it would again. She ran the thick grass through her fingers and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxx

Sinnie was running through the long grass, she had to join the rest of the four. Her side was doing badly. Without Cesan there to guide them they faltered in their attack, and were messy and disorganised. She couldn't help them, Cesan was busy. They would have to learn to work as a team or else they would die._ And millions more if I don't get to Cesan in time. _She said to herself grimly. She wished she had her mare, galloping through the long grass and uneven ground would have been effortless for her, but Sinnie found it difficult and nearly fell over a few times. She battled against the thick undergrowth and scurried down the steep side of the valley. When she reached the bottom, instead of running into the fight she turned left sharply and ran down to the coast.

After a few minutes of jumping over bodies and weapons with no owner, Sinner arrived at the long stretch of golden sand. It burned with a majestic glory, and was one of the few places on the Island where blood had not yet been spilled.

Sinnie ran to her three best friends, panting heavily.

"Took your time." Said Anya tersely.

Sinnie could only nod as she bent forward, trying to regain control of her panting.

Suddenly a flash of light flashed in front of her face. A charred spear lay on the ground. "You ought to be careful." Said Dea before sending a flaming orb of light into the undergrowth where it was met by a howl of pain. Sinnie suddenly realised that Dea had managed to stop the spear from killing her, and killed her attacker.

"Thank you." She said; her breathing beginning to slow.

"You are welcome child." Spoke Dea carefully. "Though I must leave you soon, for the time is near."

"Why must you go?" Asked Flecha. "Why must everyone go, I understand that it is our fire that will kill Arach, but having you lot throwing your spears and such would help." She said, tossing her thick hair back.

Cesan looked at her seriously. "This is our fight, they will do what they can, but the fight has always been between us and Arach."

Anya dipped her head slightly. "Dea, go to safety. We will manage."

"Oh, you will do more than that child." Spoke Dea with a twinkle in her eye. "The fight is not quite out of me yet. I may be old, but as such I have learnt much and do not fear death. I will fight. And I wish you all the best of luck." And with that the old woman nodded once to the four of them and slowly walked away, her back hunched, but the fire alight in her withered hands.

"I do hope she is alright." Whispered Anya.

Sinnie put her arm around Anya comfortingly, though she said nothing.

They stood in silence for a minute or two before Cesan spoke. "They're coming."

And so they were, in a slow procession of the victorious. A huge black dragon, its teeth dripping blood and its eyes hungry for more. Sinnie stood with her friends in front of them. It was a dragon, and it was flanked by two male witches, though it was obviously that the witches would not fight, since their only purpose was to control the dragon, Sinnie still didn't like them.

Sinnie could hear Cesan's voice in her head. Although a human, he held a gift of strong telepathy. _"Kill the witches." _ Sinnie understood, although they were there to control the dragon, nothing could stop them from trying to kill one of us if things got hairy. Sinnie looked directly at the first witch, calling an enchantment in her head and sending it at the witch. The witch spasmed, and fell to the floor, twitching violently. Sinnie moved her glare to the next one, and was annoyed to find his mind blocked, obviously wary having seen the other witch. Sinnie pressed against his mind, finally feeling it break against her will. The power flew from her body, destroying the witch's defences and filling his mind with such force, that he didn't spasm, his eyes just slowly glazed over before he fell to the floor, dead.

Sinnie looked to her friends and to the ever increasingly angry dragon and held out her arm. Cesan, Anya and Flecha all followed her lead. Sinnie smiled as she met the maddened gaze of the dragon.

Xxxxx

Sydney opened her eyes. Sitting in front of her was Winnie. Winnie smiled gently at her. "Welcome back."

Sydney let out a puff of air and lay back against the grass. "How did you find me?" She asked.

"I was just wondering around, Alec's worried about you, it's been an hour."

"Shoot!" Exclaimed Sydney before taking Winnie's hand and running to where their campsite was.

The campsite itself was basic, there were hundreds of white canvas tents in the forest, and in the clearing there were two large canvas tents, and two medium tents. Alec passed the crossbow he was holding to Delos and ran over to Sydney, engulfing her in a hug which took her feet of the ground. "Why didn't you reply?!" He asked urgently.

"I was Sinnie." Spoke Sydney sheepishly.

Alec nodded in understanding. He motioned to Delos before leading Sydney into one of the large tents. The space was obviously used as a meeting room, and Thierry, Iliana, Jez and a man she didn't know was there. Delos had entered the tent from behind her and had sat down next to Jez.

"Alec, you can stay." Spoke Thierry. "Sydney, I don't believe you have met this man, this is Adam Stafford. He is in charge of the Circle Daybreaks outside of us."

"I thought you were in charge Thierry." Interrupted Delos.

"I am." Replied Thierry before he was interrupted smoothly by Adam.

"Thierry is in charge of Circle Daybreak, but he focuses on your house and the wildpowers, I oversee the international Circle Daybreak as a whole." He said in his deep voice. His scruffy hair and striking features made it obvious he was a vampire, and his twinkling eyes gave him a sense of likeability.

"If I may," Interrupted Sydney. "I became Sinnie again, that's why I was so long." And she told them all she saw.

"Fascinating." Murmured Adam.

Sydney flushed slightly from the approval of this new figure. "Thank you." She said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well." Interrupted Thierry, though Adam's eyes did not leave her. "This is interesting, we now have your venue, and unfortunately Sydney woke up before she saw how the dragon was defeated, though I must admit I wonder if it will be the same dragon, or even the same technique that needs to be used to kill it." He paused. "We also know that we can't interfere or help. It's their fight."

Sydney heard Alec grit his teeth at this. "There are several issues needed to be addressed, but this can be done at the next meeting. Sydney if you go to the hospital tent, they will give you a job, the rest of you continue with what you were doing before." Finished Thierry.

So Sydney left the tent and walked into the other large tent which Alec had told her was the hospital tent. In the hospital tent was hundreds of beds, some made out on the floor and people working busily on them. Mare walked over to her, smiling happily, her belly was now well and truly visible and she had the definite look of someone pregnant, (since her baby was due in a week) yet she still moved surprisingly well.

"Hey Sydney!" Greeted Mare, before pulling her into a gentle hug. "All the nurses here are really nice, and most of them have soulmates who will be fighting, so it won't just be me who will be worried during the fight."

Sydney smiled and squeezed Mare's hand as Thea walked over with a stunning girl with smoky eyes and a figure to kill for. "Sydney, meet Blaise."

Sydney smiled shyly at the awe-inspiring girl.

"Thea has told me lots about you." Smiled Blaise before reaching into her bag and stepping forward. "Take this." She said, before passing over an intricately braided bracelet with small stones and spirals woven into it."

"Blaise has a gift with making jewellery. She's made them for loads of the witches here, they're designed to help heighten your powers, but you know how they work, right?" Asked Thea.

"Yeah." Replied Sydney. "Winnie let me use one once." Sydney attached it to her wrist where the cool stones lay against her tanned skin.

A young shifter that Sydney didn't know ran into the hospital tent. "There is a meeting in the main tent, now." He said breathlessly before jogging off to tell others.

Mare took Sydney's hand and led her out of the tent; her pregnant belly let her move through the crowds easily as people parted to let her through. Sydney entered the tent that she had been in earlier, this time looking around it in curiosity. It was a large rectangular shape, with a grass centre, and raised benches around it. Sydney climbed the stairs with Mare and sat on the second row with Ash, Galen and Keller. The first row was for only the most important and senior members of Circle Daybreak.

She felt a nudge against her mind, no doubt Alec telling her to come to the meeting. She focused her mind, pushing him away gently. To her surprise he didn't leave it, but a stronger force came back, trying to force itself into her mind. She gasped out in anger. And used all her strength to expel the force trying to penetrate her consciousness. Thankfully after a few seconds of battle between herself and Alec, she felt him stop suddenly, and she exhaled in relief.

Mare was still talking to Ash and hadn't appeared to have noticed anything. She saw Alec across the room, to find that he was looking at her. She glared at him, still angered by his brutal attempt to access her mind. He tilted his head, seeming puzzled and Sydney felt a gentle touch against her mind. She pushed it away, making sure that some of her anger leaked into Alec's head. Although he sat across from her in the large tent her vampire sight meant she could see each detail of his face perfectly. And he was livid. Sydney snarled under her breath and sat back against her seat, angrily watching the people on the grass below her.

There were 10 seats in a row on the grass, seven of which were filled with Adam, Thierry, Hannah, Aradia and Galen's parents. It made sense that they would be here; the shapeshifters wouldn't follow the witches or vampires. There were four empty seats standing next to each other.

Thierry stood up and the room quickly hushed. He stepped forward and waited a moment.

"Welcome, it is an honour to have you all here together." Thierry started and Sydney cast her eyes around the tent, there were hundreds of them all here, possibly thousands. "Some of you have travelled many miles to be here, and I thank every single one. I would first like to clear up some rumours that have been going around."

He paused again and lifted his gaze to look at the rows of people above him. "Many of you have been wondering about the wildpowers. It is not a secret that they are needed to help us win this war, but some of you are lacking in information, and some of you believe rumours spread by the dark side."

He walked around to the left side of centre slowly. "Many of you know of Delos. The first of the four. A prince in his own right and the man who defeated Hunter and some of his closest friends with the help of his soulmate. I call Delos down here, to join the centre."

Delos stood up, his gaze straight and looking powerful and controlled. He moved down the stairs and sat next to Galen's parents, every much the ideal of trust and strength.

"Many of you have also heard of the second. Jez Redfern." Spoke Thierry, ignoring the groups surprise at Jez's surname. "She defeated Lily and has been in service to Circle Daybreak for many years. I would like Jez to join me here."

Jez stood up, a huntress. Her slim and powerful body moving in a similar cat-like relation to that of her family member. She didn't bother with the stairs as she was only in the third row, instead standing on the seat back in front of her and jumping down gracefully onto the grass. Sydney could see what she was doing, and what Delos was doing, they made sure to appear powerful and confident. So that they could give faith to anyone who doubted their abilities or that were nervous about the fight.

Thierry waited for the audience to be quiet again. "The third wildpower. The witch child, who also has a blood bond with the shapeshifters, uniting the two species. Iliana, come join the centre."

Iliana stood up in a simple white dress that made her look as if she was glowing. She moved quietly, gracefully and carefully down to the chairs in the centre. She smiled and nodded once to Galen's parents and sat down next to Jez, composed and beautiful.

Sydney panicked a little then, few knew that she had been found, and everyone had an impressive introduction, and she had done nothing of much importance to date.

"Many of you think that we have not found the final wildpower. Many of you think that he or she has been captured by the dark side. You are wrong." Thierry's voice ran out through the tent.

"Some of you are familiar with the prophecies, some of you are aware that the last must unite the five. The five is a reference to the species, humans; vampires; witches; shapeshifters and old souls. The last of the four is all of these, and has used her powers to help us to be far better prepared for the war that will follow in two days."

He made eye contact with Sydney and gave her a reassuring smile. "I call the fourth wild power to the centre."

Sydney took a deep breath and stood up; but someone else stood up too.

Xxxxx

Oh Cliffies. I love them so. And I will see you soon! Don't forget to review, fave and follow :)


	34. Axel

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or festive time of year, or nothing special in particular depending on what your beliefs are :) so here is your Christmas present from me, and new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out, not really allowed a computer when the family are all around. Thank you also to Darkwolfdragon16 and Mskatlover101 for the follows and faves :)

**Rustyspooons **Here! **Mystic **Thank you! And I'm sorry I can't tell you if all the characters survive the war, you will just have to wait and see! **RabbitLavell **Yes, someone else stood and this chapter is very drama-y so enjoy! **Evilneevil **I'm glad to see you again! And the cliffie is partly revealed, and I have completely decided on the end, so only a few more chapters with cliffies left :) **Nikkitextette **Yay! Great Christmas pressie to see you again... Or type to you again... Nice Christmas presents! I don't let my parents buy me clothes cause they don't really get my style! I say Merry Christmas, I do the tree and presents we just don't go to church or anything :)

Xxxxx

Sydney's eyes flew across the room in horror. There was a man standing there opposite her. He was in his early thirties and he had dark black, gelled back hair and high cheekbones which pushed his green eyes up slightly too high.

"This man." He said loudly, pointing at Thierry. "Is lying to you." He paused before pointing his finger at Sydney. "This girl is not the final wildpower." There were gasps around the tent.

Thierry looked livid. "She fits the bill perfectly. She-"

He was cut off by the man. "Yes, but has she ever called the blue fire?"

Thierry shifted slightly at this. "No, but-"

"Exactly. Axel, stand up." A young man of seventeen stood next to the man. "Show them Axel." He said smugly.

The boy, Axel smiled calmly at the hushed crowd, his dark green eyes staring cruelly at the group. He took out a sliver dagger and ran it up his left arm. He then put his left arm behind his back, as if he was about to bow and stretched out his right arm and pointed it to the roof of the tent. His hand was suddenly engulfed in a blue flame, and as it disappeared a huge hole ripped its way through the canvas roof.

Sydney felt tears spring to her eyes, she was wrong. It was never her. She wasn't special, and she had let everyone down. Before she knew what had happened, she was running out of the tent, blinking tears from her eyes.

She stopped running after a minute in a dark forest, she sat down, leaning an ancient oak tree. She held her head in her hands, and tried not to cry. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw it was Keller, and standing slightly behind her.

Keller sat down next to Sydney. "The man's name is Strike. His son is Axel, they are shapeshifters like me, but their form is a snake." She said softly. "They're not very nice; they have been long linked with the dark side."

Alec also moved and sat down by Sydney, Sydney leant her head on his shoulder, though she still felt betrayed about his brutal attempt to force his way into her mind earlier.

They heard people running towards them, and Sydney looked up to see Delos, Jez and Iliana. "Are you okay?" Asked Iliana, before running over to give Sydney a gentle hug.

Delos and Jez however were glaring at the ground.

"What is it?" Asked Alec to them.

"We came as quickly as we could," Explained Delos. "Thierry was in shock of course, and everyone is in chaos, but..." He paused before lifting his angered gaze, "Axel, isn't the last wildpower."

"What?" Asked Sydney, shocked.

"Whatever that was, that wasn't blue fire." Said Jez angrily.

"It looked like blue fire." Said Alec, confused.

"No it didn't." Spoke Iliana, shaking her head.

"This is blue fire." Said Delos, he took a wooden dagger out from his boot, and ran it down his arm. A line of scarlet followed the blade and he directed his bleeding arm at a tree. A blue fire covered his hand, like how it had for Axel, but unlike Axel's it didn't disappear, Delos's fire spread out from his hand. The line of the fire went from his hand to the tree in a continuous stream, and the tree made a muffled groan before splintering into hundreds of pieces, only once the tree was destroyed did the fire disappear.

"See?" Said Delos.

"So your fire was continuous, whereas Axel's was just quick... So you think that Axel is lying?" Asked Alec.

"Exactly." Nodded Jez grimly. "The tricky thing now is to get people to realise that it's a trick, Axel and his family are probably working for the dark side, and will want to make sure that the four are never united.

"Okay. So Axel isn't the final wildpower, that doesn't mean that I am." Said Sydney glumly.

Another person ran through the trees, this time it was Winnie. "Of course you are." She said, having heard the last line. "We all believe in you."

"Thanks, but I've never conjured blue fire." Sydney sighed.

"Then try." Suggested Delos before handing over the dagger.

Sydney looked at the dagger doubtfully, before carefully taking it. She copied what Delos had done earlier, and ran the blade up her smooth skin. Blood began to flow from the wound. Sydney closed her eyes and concentrated before lifting her hand up to face the tree.

Nothing.

Sydney frowned and tried again.

Nothing.

"It's hopeless!" She groaned before sitting down again, the cut beginning to close over.

"The prophecy says it will only work if you believe in yourself."

"I just don't think I'm the final wildpower." Frowned Sydney.

"Yes you are, we know you are." Spoke Winnie gently.

"Thanks guys, but I might just go to bed." Sighed Sydney before walking back to the campsite, Alec walking a few steps behind.

Sydney frowned as she walked back to her tent; things just weren't going right for her today. This whole Axel business and Alec earlier; the thought made her pause and wheel around to face Alec.

"Why did you try and access my thoughts earlier?" She asked quickly, throwing Alec off guard.

"When?" He asked, confused.

"When I entered the tent, you tried to read my mind, I know."

"Well, you were glaring at me so I wanted to know what was wrong." He shrugged.

"Not that!" Yelled Sydney, the stress of the day had caused her to boil over and she was yelling without caring who heard.

"You think I tried to attack your mind?" Asked Alec coldly.

"Who else could it have been?" Shot Sydney back.

"Exactly." Murmured Alec.

"Huh?" Asked Sydney, confused

"It wasn't me. I would have thought that you would have realised that I would have never done anything like that to you." Said Alec patiently.

"But who else can access my mind like that?" Asked Sydney, confused.

"That's what I want to find out." Said Alec grimly. He walked away from their tent and continued to a far more grand one a few meters away.

"Thierry." He said loudly.

Thierry stepped out of the tent, looking like a wreck. "Alec thank goodness you found her, Sydney, Alec come inside we need to-" He started.

He was cut off by Alec. "That isn't all that we need to discuss Thierry, I believe that someone wants to get control of Sydney's mind.

Thierry suddenly turned back into his old, serious self. "Sydney, Alec come inside now."

Sydney followed Alec into the tent, confused. What was going on? Who was trying to access her mind if it wasn't Alec? And all this business with Axel made her head spin.

"Alec, Sydney sit down. Now tell me why you think someone is trying to access her mind."

"Well, earlier on in the tent, I felt something almost tap my mind, thinking it was Alec I pushed it away and then it suddenly came back twice as strong. It was really trying to break into my mind, I got angry thinking it was Alec and pushed it away, and after a few seconds it just disappeared." Said Sydney in a rush.

"Why did you think it was Alec?" Asked Thierry.

"Well..." Shifted Sydney awkwardly, thinking back she realised that Alec would never do a thing like this to her, but everything had been moving so quickly earlier, it just hadn't occurred to her that it could be anyone else. "It was such a strong force, I thought since Alec's mind and mine are already linked through the soulmate bond, it could only be him."

Alec sat in silence.

Thierry sat down and put his head in his hands. "The final fight is in two days, we don't have time for all this. Sydney, I don't think whoever it was will bother you anymore, since you're not the final wildpower."

"Excuse me Thierry." Came a voice at the door, it was Delos. "I was just-"

"Eavesdropping? These canvas tents are hardly private, come in Delos." Said Thierry with a slight smile.

"Sydney is the last wildpower." Said Delos firmly, getting straight to the point.

"Axel called blue fire, there is no denying it." Sighed Thierry.

"That was not blue fire, you have seen my videos, there was absolutely no resemblance." Said Delos patiently.

Thierry suddenly sprang up, the fire relit in his eyes. "Of course! How could I be so stupid?! Now all we need to do is show Sydney calling blue fire, and everyone will believe that she is the last power, and prove that Axel isn't who he says he is!" Said Thierry happily.

"One problem." Said Alec dryly. "Sydney can't call blue fire."

"What?" Asked Thierry, his face falling.

"The last prophecy says it will only happen with they believe. And right now Sydney has doubts." Explained Delos.

Sydney shifted in her chair, it sounded awful when it was said like that, she did honestly try, but Axel had her head spinning and the attempt to get in her head had left her exhausted.

"I tried." Said Sydney eventually. "It's... Just been a long day."

Thierry nodded in understanding. "Everyone go to bed, we will resume this tomorrow."

Sydney stood up tiredly, Alec also got up and walked from the tent, Sydney followed.

A few seconds later, Alec ducked unto a small canvas tent and Sydney after a moment's pause also followed him.

Inside the tent was only a basic duvet to lie on, and a light sheet on top. The night was warm, and since Sydney was a vampire she rarely felt the cold. Alec picked up the sheet and threw it in the corner; and then took his shirt off and lay down.

Sydney was confused and lay down next to him in the dark tent. They lay there for a minute in silence.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alec eventually.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Whispered Sydney.

Alec sighed. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Probed Sydney

"Why you thought it was me who was trying to do all that to your mind."

Sydney shifted awkwardly. "Well, apart from when I've had my blood drunk, you're the only one who could access my mind so strongly... I just thought it might have been you."

"You know I would never do anything like that to you, don't you Sydney?" He had turned onto his side and his crystal blue eyes burned into hers.

"Of course I know that. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight."

Alec nodded once and sighed. "Just try and forget about it, we have enough to deal with right now."

Sydney closed her eyes and fell asleep, oblivious about the plot being hatched in the forest. A plot, that if succeeded would ensure the loss of the light side.

Xxxxxxxx

My original end plan that I told you about has defiantly changed with all this new stuff, but I would like to have this story finished in January. I had planned not to include Axel or this unknown force trying to get into Sydney's head, which would have finished the story a lot quicker, but I quite like this new twist and I'm just going with it and seeing where it takes me. So I hope everyone has a lovely holiday and see you soon!


	35. Resolve

It's excuse time! Well. I don't have an excuse other than just pure busy-ness. (Let's just pretend that that is a real word) I'm really sorry, and I hope that you like this chapter.

Replying! YAY. **FAB **Merry Christmas to you too! **Rabbitlavell **It is sad, but all good things must come to an end (which is actually a rubbish phrase because they don't HAVE to) but I think that it's getting close to the end. Since L J Smith took so long to write an ending, I just thought I wanted to give the characters a proper sendoff, and this is my way of doing that.) **Nikkitextette **that is literally one of the happiest reviews EVER you're like a cute little puppy :D glad your dad is back though, is he often away? **Nickplayer **Well I love the fact that guys are reading this story, and since the final fight is coming (obviously) I think that won't be too kissy-kissy and a bit more your style :) **Nightworld fan **I know what it is like to be busy, and I am so glad you took the time to review, It was great seeing you again.

Xxxxxx

Three men stood in a small clearing in the forest, two were Axel and his father, and the third was cloaked. The night was dark, lit only by the nearly full moon. The cloaked man stood forward, although nothing had been said, he was clearly the one in charge. There was a small fire in front of him and he moved and crouched by it.

He held his hands out to the fire, murmured an ancient spell under his breath and suddenly pushed his hands into the flames. The Axel and his father who stood behind seemed unsurprised; they merely had a curiosity to the cloaked man's actions. The man kept murmuring as he brought his hands out of the flames, but a small flame stayed in his hands, licking at his fingers.

Axel glanced at his father before stepping closer to the cloaked man. The cloaked man didn't even glance at Axel as Axel stretched out his right arm. The cloaked man's murmurs grew louder and pushed the flame into his left hand before grabbing Axel forearm. Axel's eyes widened and he stifled a groan of pain as the fire spread from the cloaked man into his arm, and down into his heart.

A few seconds later, the cloaked man's iron grip released and the murmurs had stopped. Axel's vision was spinning and he sat down on the long grass.

"Did it work?" Asked Axel's father.

"Calm yourself Strike." Answered the cloaked man, with a hidden smile. "The boy will be fine. And yes, it did work."

"Well there better not be anymore mess-ups" Said Strike tersely. "The last one didn't work. That blue fire Axel called didn't look like the one everyone has seen. People will get suspicious."

"Only the wildpowers and perhaps Thierry doubt Axel." Replied the man. "And they have no proof; you just make sure it stays like that for two more days. As long as people believe Axel to be the true wildpower, they will not accept Sydney and the light side will lose."

Strike let out a low whistle before chuckling. "Damn, and to think, the person bringing down the light side, also happens to be the one running it."

Adam smiled and lowered his hood.

Xxxxxx

Day had dawned bright and early the next day. It was the day before the fight and the campsite was alive with the sound of people talking and readying themselves for what was about to come. As Sydney stepped out of the tent, she was greeted by Adam.

"Hello Sydney. Sleep well?" He asked casually, smiling at her tired face.

It took a moment for Sydney to recognise Adam. "Oh... Yes, thanks. Very well." She said, faltering slightly under his burning gaze.

"Feel free to wander around the site, or spend time with your friends, I understand that yesterday must have been quite a shock for you."

"Hmm." Murmured Sydney in reply before nodding once to Adam, and walking over to Winnie.

"It's about time sleepy!" Chirped Winnie. "We've been up since sunrise." She said, pointing towards Delos, Jez and Iliana. "We would have gotten more people to help about our... Issue, but Thierry wants to keep it low key and most people are busy."

Sydney nodded once. "Any new findings?"

"Yep." Said, Winnie, nodding vigorously. "We had Delos do the fire on one of the tents, to compare."

"And?" Asked Sydney curiously.

"It was immediately destroyed. So even if Axel is the last one, which he isn't, his so-called fire isn't very strong."

"Anything else?" Asked Sydney.

Winnie was about to reply when Rashel walked over to them. "You should always be armed..." She reprimanded, giving them each a wood knife before moving on. Winnie and Sydney grinned at each other, before slipping the knife into the waist band of their trousers.

"As I was about to say," continued Winnie. "Most people seem to believe that Axel is the final wildpower, but they aren't happy about it. The snake shifter family have never been very popular, I don't think it would take much for them to doubt Axel and see through his lies."

"Great." Said Sydney slightly unsurely.

"Sydney!" Sydney turned to hear a voice calling her name, it was Axel.

"Hey Sydney." Said Axel walking down till he stopped in front of her.

Sydney tried not to glare as she met Axel's gaze. "Axel." She said frostily.

"Final wildpower at your service." He said with slight bow and a cocky smile.

Sydney gritted her teeth. "I should be saying that to you!" She snapped. "You're not the final wildpower and you know it! Mark my words, we will find out what your game is." She hissed.

"Scary." Said Axel smirking.

Sydney resisted the urge to hit him. Wordlessly she grabbed Axel's arm and dragged him down to the beach, away from the curious eyes of her fellow Daybreakers. He followed lazily taking his time and smirking every time she turned to face him. Sydney suddenly realised she had taken Axel to the same beach where Arach was defeated but it was deserted and her blood was boiling so she barely even glanced at it.

"You know what will happen don't you?" She hissed once they were standing on the beach. "If the dark side wins you won't get the glory and power you dream of. You'll get nothing. Nathan will rule a world of blood and pain, where the sun never rises and the world is dying. You see, you people never realise this, but the world isn't some dead mass that will keep turning no matter what happens on the surface. The world is so alive and it can die; and it will if the dark side wins."

"Sure sweetie." Drawled Axel.

Sydney could barely contain her anger.

"Listen right here." She snarled. "I am sick and tired all of this! I have been kidnapped, attacked countless times and everyone on the dark side wants me dead. The final fight is tomorrow and I will be there, and I will fight, and we will win."

"I don't care what you think, I don't care that you Daybreakers have a chance, because you don't." Growled Axel; his temper overcoming him. "What are you to them? Nothing, you can't even call the fire."

Sydney hand closed around the wooden knife in the waist band of her leggings.

"You think you're so special." Taunted Axel. "Witch, Human, Vampire, Old soul, but you're nothing, and you will burn tomorrow along with the rest of your idiotic Daybreakers."

"You think I'll burn?" Asked Sydney as she pulled the knife out. "Think again." She slashed her arm with the knife, and as the blood fell to the floor she threw out her arm. Suddenly a burning blue flame surrounded them. Axel's body was frozen with fear and the blue fire flickered in Sydney's eyes as she walked towards him.

"What you never realise is that hate can never win. There will always be someone who cares, and it only takes one person to make a difference for good. And it's people like you who make the world a darker place."

Sydney took one last look at Axel before she stepped out of the fire she had created. She never looked back as she walked away from the closing in flames, blocking Axel's cries from her mind.

As she approached the camp she was immediately confronted by Winnie. "What the hell happened?!" She yelled. "We saw you dragging Axel to the beach, and your arm is bleeding really badly."

Sydney glanced down at the cut on her arm, it was deeper than sort of cut Delos or the others would do, and Sydney could see it was struggling to close over. She pressed her hand on the cut and closed her eyes, willing the skin to close over and the blood to stem. When she opened her eyes a moment later she spoke. "I need to speak to Alec and Thierry." She said determinedly.

Winnie nodded silently and took her hand. She led Sydney to the main tent, where Adam, Thierry, Alec and Delos were having a meeting.

"Thierry." She interrupted. "Axel is dead. I killed him with blue fire."

Thierry was torn between joy and shock. "So you called the blue fire?" He asked.

"Yes." Nodded Sydney, feeling strangely strong and confident. "Now we need to show everyone else that I can call the fire and win this thing tomorrow."

Alec sat back, impressed by his fiery soulmate.

Thierry shared a bemused glance with Delos before saying. "Well then, let's call a meeting."

Xxxxx

**Rashel's POV **

"Rashel!" Rashel turned to hear Thierry calling her name.

She jogged over to where Thierry was standing. "What's happening Thierry?" She asked.

"Grab Quinn; and get Strike, Axel's father. Axel was a fake; we need to find out how they managed to get Axel to copy the blue fire, and who else was involved. I am calling a meeting, intercept Strike as he enters, and don't make a scene." Ordered Thierry, as usual just giving the plain facts.

"Should I grab Axel too?" Asked Rashel, already calling Quinn in her mind.

"Negative. Axel is dead. Sydney killed him with blue fire."

Rashel nodded once and jogged over to where she could see Quinn, standing a respectful distance back.

Rashel quickly explained what they needed to do.

"Sydney called blue fire?" Asked Quinn. "That's fantastic, and good on her for killing Axel."

Rashel smiled up at her soulmate before going up on tiptoes and giving him a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds they broke apart. "What was that for?" Asked Quinn, confused.

Rashel shrugged. "I'm just lucky to have you."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rashel into a tight hug. "We'll always have each other. I promise." He said, holding her against his chest. "Now, we have a job to do." He said with a grin, before grabbing Rashel's hand and pulling her towards the tent entrance.

Xxxxx

A few minutes later Quinn jerked his chin slightly to the left of himself. Rashel followed his eye line to where it rested on Strike. He was walking alone and Rashel nodded once to Quinn. They both moved forward to stand in front of Strike.

"Would you come with us?" Asked Rashel calmly. She didn't even have to look at her brooding soulmate to know he was glaring at Strike.

Strike inclined his head slightly and allowed Rashel and Quinn to lead him down to the beach. Rashel was oblivious to the fact that this was where Sydney had killed Axel; she had merely chosen the location out of privacy and convenience.

As they walked down the beach, they came across a charred circle of sand, and in the centre a pile of ashes on which a gold ring lay on top.

Strike's eyes focused on the ring and he froze. "No, no no no..." He muttered as he walked towards the pile of ash. Rashel glanced at Quinn before focusing her attention back on Strike.

Strike stumbled forward, falling in front of the ashes. "No!" He snarled, raking his hands through the ashes.

Rashel took a step towards Strike. "If we could ask you a few questions..." She asked carefully.

"That was my son!" Howled Strike, stepping forward, raising his fist to hit Rashel. Before his fist could make contact though, it was being pinned to Strike's side by an enraged Quinn. Quinn shoved Strike to the floor; standing over him furiously.

Winnie ran down to the beach. "I heard shouting." She explained.

Strike was wriggling on the beach, hissing loudly. "Don't let Strike change!" Yelled Rashel.

Winnie placed her hands on Strike's scaly body and focused, it took all of her strength to keep the frenzied man from changing into his snake form.

"Who helped you with this?!" Yelled Quinn furiously.

"My son is dead!" Screamed Strike back.

Quinn took out a silver dagger. "Don't make me use this." He threatened.

Strike glared into Quinn's eyes. "I'm already a dead man, with my son dead their plan has failed and they will have no use for me. It was Adam." He said uninterestingly, as if reciting times tables. He suddenly relaxed and stared into Quinn's cold eyes.

"Adam." Gasped Rashel. Suddenly she was running, up the hill to the camp. Desperate to get to Thierry and warn everyone, she knew that Quinn would kill Strike and clear up.

Xxxx

**Sydney's POV**

Sydney was standing in the centre of the tent, wooden knife clutched in her hand. She had been so angry before with Axel and a small part of her mind had doubts about her ability to recall the fire. _No. _Thought Sydney shaking her head slightly; she wouldn't allow herself to think like that.

"This meeting will be quick." Said Thierry loudly, his voice carrying through the tent. "Axel is dead, it was a trick created by the dark side. Sydney is the final wildpower and she _will_ prove this to you."

Sydney took a deep breath, and ran her blade lightly up her arm, retracing her cut. She pointed her arm at the roof as the blood began to flow.

And the rest was just blue.

The roof burned outwards in a mass of blue flame burning bright and downwards, consuming the roof and the canvass floor, so all that remained were the benches and people.

Alec grinned at her and stood up, clapping. Delos, Jez and Iliana followed his lead and soon the entire tent was clapping and cheering. Sydney smiled and raised her arm in a kind of salute to the group. Ready.

Xxxxxxx

THE END IS NIGH! Wow. This. Is. So. Intense. You. Can. Tell. Because. Of. My. Dramatic. Yet. Grammatically. Incorrect. Use. Of. Full. Stops.

Righty-oh. Well the end is indeed nigh. I'm just wondering when this is done, would anyone like to have an epilogue? A thing like; 5 years later so you can see how they all get on? I'm up for doing it, but do tell me your thoughts.

Also thank you so much to my reviewers, I am so grateful to those people, there is nothing nicer than uploading a chapter that I've worked hard on, and hearing that people have enjoyed it.

So, thanks!


	36. Before The End

Hello! First and foremost, thank you for the lovely reviews! It's also my sisters birthday today so happy birthday to her! (Mine in 24days, hint hint! 27th of February, mark the date!)

**Nightworld fan **I love having you at the edge of your 'feet'! And Adam is a jerk, but there's more of him in this chapter, and hopefully Rashel gets to Sydney in time. **Nikkitextette **Of course not in a literal way! I just meant that your character is really cute and funny :P hope you like this chapter! **Rustyspoons03 **I know, I'll be sad when it ends too :( and I'll admit I had fun killing Axel off :P and I will of course do the epilogue. **Hunter **Hello again! And here!

Enjoy my words!

Xxxx

As Sydney left the tent she was interrupted by Adam. He smiled at her calmly. "Would you mind accompanying me to the forest? I should love to speak to you about your fire."

Sydney raised an eyebrow but followed Adam into the forest willingly.

A few hundred metres into the densely packed forest Adam stopped.

"Axel was working for the dark side" Sydney started to explain.

"Oh, I know." Spoke Adam calmly before turning around to face her.

"You know?" Asked Sydney, acting confused. Though the answers were fitting together in her head, Adam was a witch, and he would have been more than powerful enough to cast an enchantment to copy her fire. She put her hands behind her back and ran her nail up her arm, letting the cut open yet again. She had used her fire twice, and she knew that deep inside her she understood it.  
She felt the power building up in her hands, though no fire could be seen. The fire itself was contained within her hands, and as she felt her cut close she brought her hands to a rest beside her, the fire still being held within her finger tips.

"You Daybreakers are going to die." Smiled Adam his eyes wide and mad. . "And we will rule this dead planet, the humans our slaves. Think about it." He urged. "Anything you ever wanted, yours and yours alone. You're powerful Sydney, more powerful than you think. We could rule."

"What about Nathan?" Asked Sydney, keeping her face blank.

"Nathan would have nothing without me; he can be taken care of." Adam took a step closer to Sydney, so she was in arms reach. "A world of pain; and blood. Never would the supply run dry. We would be victorious. All you have to do is join us."

"Never!" Yelled Sydney resisting the urge to giggle at her dramatic outburst; she placed her hands on Adam's chest, one hand over his heart. The blue fire moved down her arms, through her hands and into Adam's heart where it burned into his heart, stopping it. Adam's eyes slowly turned glassy and his body relaxed, as if content before he fell forward. Dead.

Xxxxx

Sydney shakily walked back to camp. She had killed two people in one day, and both had been with her blue fire. She felt sad that so far the blue fire had only been used for destruction, and would probably only continue to destroy.

Rashel ran over to Sydney as soon as she saw her. "Sydney, watch out for Adam he-"

"I know." Said Sydney quietly. "Can you tell Thierry that he's dead and was working for the darkside?"

Rashel nodded once and ran off. The sky was getting darker but people were still busy preparing. Sydney dipped into the food tent and went over to the minifridge. She mentally scanned in her mind for where Alec was while grabbing two blood bags. She went over to her and Alec's tent uninterrupted.

"Hey." Said Sydney as she ducked into the low tent.

"Are you ok?!" Asked Alec urgently. "I've been looking all over for you! Where's Adam?"

"Dead." Said Sydney shortly. "Here." She said, passing Alec a blood bag. "Got to keep our strength up." She said with forced lightness.

Alec made a slight snorting sound. "You need to keep your strength up. It's all on you tomorrow."

"Thanks, no pressure." Said Sydney sarcastically. Alec smiled and drank deeply from the bag.

"What do you say to an early night?" Asked Alec.

"Sure." Smiled Sydney, finishing off her bag before lying down next to Alec, his arms around her.

Xxxxxx

**Mare's POV**

Mare turned around to see Ash walking into the hospital tent. "Look who I found." He said, grinning at her. Mare's confused face turned into a grin as she saw Jade, Mark, Rowan and Kestrel enter the hospital tent.

"Mark!" She gushed, before running forward to hug her brother as fast as her pregnant belly would allow.

"You're huge!" Grinned Mark. Jade skipped forward and gave Mare a gentle hug followed by Rowan and even Kestrel hugging her.

"What about me?" Grinned Ash, "don't I get hugs from my favourite sisters?"

"Nice try Ash." Grinned Kestrel.

"So are you all fighting tomorrow?" Asked Mare.

"Yep." Said Mark before smiling deliberately at her, as he did Mare noticed a set of fangs.

"You're a vampire!" She squealed.

Mark nodded. "Jade and I took the chance. We've also made a blood bond, which Jade says is kinda like getting married in the Night World."

"That's amazing." Smiled Mare.

"And do you remember Hugh?" Spoke Jade.

"Jez's old friend?" Asked Jez.

"Yep, he and Rowan are soulmates." Smiled Jade smugly.

"Again, amazing." Smiled Mare laughing slightly.

"Well, we'll let you keep working. See you at dinner!" Said Rowan before her and the rest of the group left the hospital tent, leaving Mare with Ash.

"That was nice to see them all." Said Mare, before turning back to sorting bandages.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"Are you fighting tomorrow?" Asked Mare casually.

Ash sighed. "Of course I am. I'm a strong fighter, you know I have to."

Mare sighed. "I know, I'll just worry."

Ash kissed Mare on the forehead gently. "Don't." He said gently. "I'm needed with Thierry, I'll see you later."

Xxxxx

**Hannah's POV**

Hannah ran past Poppy and James deep in embrace. All around her were people comforting one another, and as Lady Hannah she was required to be strong for them.

As she ran into a large tent she saw Thierry piling over paper work.

"Hello dear how are you, was your journey okay?" Asked Thierry robotically, not taking his eyes off his work.

"I just went to check on the hospital tent, it was hardly a journey." Smiled Hannah gently.

"That's nice dear." Murmured Thierry.

"Thierry, look at me."

Thierry looked up, agitated. "What is it?"

Hannah sighed. "You've barely slept all week, put away that paper work, I'm sure it can wait until after the fight."

Thierry ran a hand through his hair. "Alright darling." He said tiredly, pushing his work to one side of the desk.

"Are you fighting tomorrow?" Asked Hannah.

Thierry shrugged. "Depends, I'm going to organise the wildpowers but should the need arrive, I will fight of course."

Hannah sighed. "Be careful won't you?"

"Of course darling." Said Thierry automatically. "Where will you be?"

"Hospital I expect; though I'm not a great healer so I'll be there to support people mostly." Hannah sighed. "We're in for a lot." She murmured.

"Yes." Said Thierry in his usual, factual way. He stood up. "I trust in the Daybreakers; and I know they are all good people who will try their utmost to protect what they believe in."

"Put that into the victory speech." Said Hannah with a smile, before kissing Thierry's cheek.

Xxxxxxx

The morning of the fight came all too quickly. Everyone was up before the sun had risen, and when it did; it meant the fight had started. Sydney walked on the way to the meeting tent, her face, neck and other exposed parts of her body were painted with intricate spirals and patterns. All the Daybreaker's had it; it was so they could be recognised, and should the Dark side try to copy their forms, they would be able to tell who was real from fake.

Sydney sat in the centre of the tent with Delos, Iliana and Jez. Thierry stood before them and the rest of the Daybreakers.

Thierry waited for silence before he addressed the group. "I'm going to keep this short. Every, single, one of you, have the potential to be outstanding. Every single one of you. It doesn't matter if you're a witch, vampire, shapeshifter or human, you all can be outstanding. And you all will be. I want you all to remember that you are all fighting for the earth. For a better future, and I want you all to fight knowing that when we win. And we will win, the world will go to all of us, all that have fought for the future will have a part in it. And the next 10,000 years will be, outstanding.

This was met with a round of applause and a few woops. "We have just ten minutes before the sun rises, I want everyone to get into positions and good luck!"

The tent cheered before everyone gave quick, fond farewells, before moving to their positions which had been determined before they had even set foot on the island.

Sydney was supposed to stay near the other wildpowers, but she found herself straying out of the tent, and onto the grass plain overlooking the fight where the witches would be. She saw Alec running over to her; before she could say a word he had her in a tight embrace. He held her at arm's length and looked at her seriously.

"Do you remember what I said when you were at my house?" He asked almost urgently.

"When you kidnapped me? No, you said a lot. What are you referring to?" She answered, confused.

"When you asked how I knew I was your soulmate. I replied that you are what I need and worship. That you are my saviour and my fall."

"And if anyone even thought of hurting you, I would kill them." She finished. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because it's still true." He said before kissing her gently, and they stayed like that for a few seconds of bliss, before he ran down the steep slope.

As the sun started to rise.

Xxxxxxx

AGRGGHHS Words cannot express my inner turmoil! The next chapter is indeed the fight! And I will get it out as soon as possible! I'll show different peoples perspectives, and is their anyone one in particular you would like to read about in the fight? If so, leave me their name in the review, and I'll try to fit them in.

So until the next chapter! Byeeeeee!


	37. The Final Fight

Just a quick warning. My. Longest. Chapter. Ever. BUTTTTTT It is about the final fight! I know it took ages, but it had to be perfect. I really hope you all like it, I really worked hard on it.

**Hunter **Hi! Here, I'm glad that you're back, I missed you! **Frozen hearts **Hi, I don't think you've reviewed before? Well nice to meet you and thanks for such a sweet review! **Coco **Well, here you go x **Hannah **Not very soon, but here anyway! **Nightworld fan** Please don't cry! Haha, though there may be a few sad moments, nothing said... I managed to put in the POV's of most of the people you mentioned and I hope you like my take on them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Five._

_People took their positions, occasionally glancing at the impending sun._

_Four. _

_There was no movement except the wind that blew through the long grass. People stood facing their enemies on separate parts of the island, separated by a line that would cease to exist in a few seconds._

_Three._

_People tighten their grips on their weapons._

_Two._

_Praying. _

_One._

**Ash's POV **

Ash stood on the front line, just a metre away from the border.

Alec jogged down beside him, and they shared a bemused, steely glance at one another. As the sun began to rise Ash found his mind drifting to the hospital tent, thinking of Mare and the other healers who would almost certainly have their work cut out tending to the wounded. He had dark red war paint on his face and bare arms; he had been worried it would look girlish, he smiled to himself; bemused. The paint was intricate and mystical, and frankly Ash thought it was pretty cool.

Ash forced himself to concentrate; he glared at the animals and vampires before him. Picking out targets, the Dark Side would have obviously put their strongest fighters at the front, just as Circle Daybreak had done. The closest target seemed too focused on Quinn to care about him; and Ash had spied a familiar face in the crowd. Alder Redfern, his father. He smiled wirily at the man's stone face, separated by an invisible line. The man's gaze fell upon Ash's for a brief moment and a voice sounded in his head. _Son or no son, I will kill you for your crimes. _Ash merely smiled and raised his head in defiance of the man he used to follow.

**James' POV**

James stood next to Poppy, few things really made him angry, he was a calm type of guy, Poppy was excitable enough for the two of them. But one of the main things that really made him grit his teeth and a red haze descend upon his vision; was when Poppy was in danger. And she sure as hell was in danger right now. His grip tightened on his wooden sword, his blonde-brown hair that slightly curled just hid his focused eyes.

He knew Poppy was eyeing up a large tiger a few metres away, and he glared at a vampire which was staring at her. _First him. _Thought James, it would give Poppy one less thing to think about, and that could be the difference between life and death.

The sun began to rise, and as the first rays of daylight fell upon James, he moved. One of the first to cross the border he went straight for the vampire who was looking at Poppy. James had moved too quickly, and the vampire hadn't even realised the fight had even started before James had snapped his neck and plunged the wooden sword straight into his heart. He was dimly aware of Poppy attacking the tiger, pouncing on it much like the tiger would do in the wild; this confused the shifter long enough for Poppy to slit the tiger's throat. James watched, proud of his fiery soulmate before he delved back into the fight with the cool efficiency of a killer.

**Morgead's POV**

The fight had only been going 10 minutes, but there were already heavy losses. Morgead moved deliberately over the dead bodies below him as he attacked brutally. At the back of his mind he knew it felt weird to be fighting without the odd streak of red hair in his view, but his mind was clouded with the job and the job only. The things he killed he didn't care for, _kill and move on, kill and move on, _ were the only thoughts circling around his brain. To stop to think about Jez or anything he cared about would make him slow, and therefore weak. And Morgead Blackthorn was not weak.

He slammed his boot into the chest of a dying vampire, sending it to the ground hard as it died. He was surrounded by bodies, and he gave a grim smile. In truth he did miss that red hair and the way her eyes flash when- suddenly a slash of pain soared down his back. Morgead gritted his teeth against the pain of the wood as he spun around; a young vampire stood there, newly made; probably only a year old. He was slow and didn't understand the full extent of a vampire's skill, treating it like a human's body. Morgead plunged the sword into his unguarded stomach easily; wincing as he pulled the cut on his back open further from the action.

_Stupid. _He criticised himself, he had allowed himself to think of Jez and he had been slow and gotten hurt. He glanced around and saw Poppy surrounded by vampires, and James occupied with a werewolf. He smirked; adjusting his grip on his sword before running into the circle.

**Keller's POV **

She stood, in her graceful panther form next to Quinn and Rashel. She twitched her tail, counting down. _Three, two, one. _At one she pounced at a now in range vampire. Her powerful jaws clamped down on the woman's head and she ignored the warm blood spilling into her mouth. As Keller held the woman Rashel threw a wooden dagger into woman's heart for good measure. As Keller dropped the woman's corpse, out of the corner of her eye she saw a leopard crashing into a vampire that had been heading straight for her. She ran over to her soulmate, giving him a low growl of greeting and thanks. She bit deeply into the vampire's torso. Her gaze drifted upwards as she bit, working her way through the vampire's tough skin. She could see flying shifters, and up on the cliff face were the witches, sending orange flames at them and people below.

Quinn was attacking smoothly, he didn't make unnecessary movements, he was lethal and controlled. He occasionally gave Rashel a hand, but she always repaid the favour. They were a strong team and Keller was proud of them.

**Mare's POV**

The hospital was busy. Busier than anyone expected. There were patients on the floor, on the counters, on the grass. Anywhere there was space lay a body. There were a group of werewolves who were into their forties; and too old to fight, so their job was to take the dead bodies, and to take them to a clearing in the forest so they were out of the way. The dead bodies would then be collected by loved ones and given burials.

Mare ran though the tent, carrying bandages, people were screaming and crying, and she barely knew who to turn to first. She ran to a random bed holding a panting witch. The witch was not even older than 18, and had warm chestnut hair, in truth she reminded Mare of Rowan.

"Listen, it's okay. You've been stabbed; I need to take the knife out." She yelled to the witch over the sound of the hospital.

The witch nodded and gritted her teeth. Mare took hold of the Iron knife lodged in the witch's stomach and pulled hard. The knife came out with a shriek belonging to the witch. Mare threw the knife under the bed and quickly pressed the bandage against the wound trying to prevent blood loss.

The witch paled, her screams were cut off by a gurgle. She tilted her head to the side and coughed up blood. Mare helped her, putting her into the recovery position which they learnt in school. She relived that she still remembered what to do. The witch was still coughing up blood, a rich, desperate sound. The witch heaved loudly, the blood sticking in her throat, clotting. Her eyes went wide, as if realising what was about to happen before she slumped to the side, dead.

Mare didn't want to get upset. Silently she lifted up her left hand and made a C shape with it. Within a few seconds a burly werewolf had come and picked her dead body up, and carried her away. Mare used the dirty bandages to quickly mop up some blood before a new patient had filled the witches bed, just seconds after her death.

Mare summoned up a reassuring smile, her new patient's leg had almost been entirely taken off, and Mare ran off in search of clean bandages. She ran though the tent as fast as her pregnant body would let her. She suddenly heard a loud scream, not a scream of pain, like those that were all around her, but a scream of terror.

She looked up to see the hospital being attacked.

Mare wanted to scream in anger; she ducked behind a counter, trying to gather her thoughts. There was no point in running for help, she couldn't in her condition and she was sure that some of the nurses must be doing that. Her blood was boiling, to attack a hospital was horrendous and she wanted to kill the attackers more than she had ever wanted to kill anyone in her life. She stayed hidden though; she was slow and she couldn't protect her patients. She was racking her brains for a plan when a shadow fell over her.

Mare screamed as she was lifted brutally by the hair by a werewolf. He was somewhere between human and wolf form and his eyes were rabid. She could feel Ash dimly in her mind, and she sent out a desperate plea for help to him. The werewolf seemed to move in slow motion, he pulled his large, hairy fist back, and with a look of pure madness, brought it forward, hard into Mare's pregnant stomach.

The wolf dropped her and fell over having been stabbed as Mare fell to floor; sobbing while clutching her stomach. She looked through her blurred vision to see that she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She screamed out desperately as she clutched her stomach, her tears falling to the floor, mixing with her blood. She couldn't move, she just kept thinking _Oh please, oh please, oh please. _Over and over in her head.

Her baby Eve was dead.

**Ash's POV**

He knew. He just knew. He wanted to be with Mare now more than anything. He felt her pain and it mirrored his own. She needed him more than ever and Ash was damned going to be there. He attacked harder; working his way through the crowd and towards the hospital tent. Word had gotten out that it had been attacked, and he wasn't the only one trying to get to it.

As he crashed into the tent, he quickly stabbed a werewolf which was eating the heart of dead witch with warm chestnut hair like Rowans. He ran into the centre of the tent, somehow though the link he knew where he would find Mare. He suddenly saw her, pressed against a counter, silently crying. He ran over to her and took her wordlessly into his arms, not caring about the blood surrounding them.

"She's- she's dead." Sobbed Mare against his chest.

And Ash did something he had never done in his entire life. He cried.

**Thierry's POV**

Thierry had never really appreciated the numbers, but there were thousands of people here, all fighting for a cause; and even though the numbers of wounded were great, there were still hundreds of people without even a scratch on them. He was standing in the forest, near to the beach with Sydney, Delos, Iliana and Jez. There was a tense silence between them all, worried about their friends and family.

Thierry faced them. "I'm not going to do yet another speech." He said with a smile. "Because you don't need one. All of you will work together, and you will win, I promise." Thierry paused; he wasn't really sure what to say next. "Do you all have a weapon on you that will cut through your own skin?" He asked.

The group gave murmuring replies; they all had multiple weapons or Iron, silver and wood. In the distance there were sounds of screaming and crying.

Thierry nodded once, he had been in charge of Circle Daybreak for a long time, and built it up from only six members. Now it was all riding on four 17 year olds, but Thierry smiled slightly, if his entire life had to rest on any four teenagers, he could hardly think any group better. Delos, a natural leader. A prince in his own right, he was controlled, dedicated and a strong fighter. Jez, Fiery was a good way to describe her, she was wild and dangerous, but she was loyal and head strong. Iliana, Iliana always thought of others before herself, she could be overlooked, but she was an intelligent girl and well liked. And Sydney, although Thierry hadn't known her long, he was glad he had met her. She was kind, fun and clear headed, she completed the four.

"Right." He said calmly. "You four, onto the beach."

"Are you not coming with us?" Asked Delos, confused.

"No, you don't need me. All you need to do is be all you can be. We will have people around keeping an eye on any sneaky attacks, but otherwise you lot are on your own."

"Thierry, we don't even know what were supposed to do?!" Groaned Jez in frustration.

"No, but you will. Sydney has done this before, trust me. You'll be fine." Smiled Thierry. He knew his calm, secretive manner would infuriate the four, but he had no more of an idea than them. He just needed them to think that he knew; so that they would be able to work it out. And he really hoped they worked it out.

**Sydney's POV**

Sydney frowned slightly, she didn't know what to do, but she agreed with Thierry, they should get down to the beach.

"Let's go." She said seriously.

She took Jez's and Iliana's hands, and she saw Jez take Delos' hand so they stood in a line. And so they walked down to the beach. A unit.

Xxxxx

Where is he?" Growled Delos. They were standing on an empty beach.

"Calm down." Said Iliana sensibly. "We don't even know who we are waiting for, Nathan or Arach."

Sydney bit her lip, twirling her blade around her hand. Who were they waiting for? Was a huge dragon going to turn up?

There was movement in front of them and Sydney tensed.

Nathan stepped out of the undergrowth. He glanced at the four of them, and smirked. "Well, fancy seeing you here, but indulge me before we start with the whole fire, killing stuff. How do you see this playing out? You guys give yourselves a paper cut, point it at me, and then go home singing show tunes?" He asked. "Perhaps If I were just a vampire that could have worked."

"Just a vampire?" Blurted out Sydney, confused.

"You're not the only one who is an Old Soul." Smirked Nathan. "In fact, I was there ten thousand years ago too, except I wasn't called Nathan. I had a different name. Arach." He lifted up his mop of hair to show three dragon horns upon his head. Except these horns were different, they were a rich red colour, tipped with black. And they gleamed in the sunlight, they shone.

Before Sydney had time to react Delos had moved, he had detached himself from Jez and was running at Nathan. Nathan grinned and faced Delos, and when Delos leaped to knock Nathan to the floor, Nathan used Delos' movement to throw him behind him, so Delos landed on his back, hard, with Nathan standing over him.

That's when Sydney moved. She jumped onto Nathan's back while Jez got to work on trying to get a horn off. Power exploded out of Nathan, and threw Sydney and Jez off of him; Sydney fell to the ground with a rush of air escaping her lungs. She took a moment to stop her vision spinning, and she saw Iliana running for the dragon, a silver knife clutched in her hand. She ran at the dragon and swiped at one of the horns, putting all her strength behind it, and unbelievably she managed to get the left one off. Nathan roared, black energy crackled at Iliana, knocking her a good few metres away.

Nathan snarled and began to change. Sydney saw the man of the present turning into the dragon of the past. A large scaly body, red eyes and claws, a tail the length of a bus with horns on the end. Sydney glanced at Iliana, she was the only one of the four that had encountered a dragon that had actually changed into a dragon, but she was too busy groaning with pain. Sydney racked her brains, a part of her blood had shape shifting blood in it from the first house of the shapeshifters, what would Galen and Keller do?

Then she knew. A shape shifter was weakest when changing forms, and Sydney only had a few seconds. She got up, ignoring the pain in her entire body and ran at the dragon, holding her silver dagger tight in her hand. The human bit of Nathan seemed to be peeling away to reveal the monster, and Sydney jumped.

She jumped onto the snout of the dragon, looking into its livid red eyes, but Nathan was still changing and was helpless to move. Sydney reached into her boot and pulled out another silver dagger so she had one in each hand. With one hand she launched her knife at the base of a horn with all her might; and the other she stabbed into one of the dragon's red eye.

The dragon roared in pain and fury, and shook her off, but when Sydney fell to the ground, so did something else. The dragon's second horn.

"Sydney!" Yelled Delos. Sydney pushed her aching body up, to see Jez, Iliana, and Delos standing to the right of the dragon, in his blind spot. The dragon was too busy roaring in pain to notice Sydney as she ran over to her friends.

"It's time." Said Delos.

They each solemnly took out a dagger and ran it up their arms, only this time it was different. It was as if their fire knew what this was resting on, and instead of the fire bursting out of their hands like it normally did; as their blood fell to the floor it began to catch alight. The fire spread out, capturing them in a circle of flame, which grew and grew, closing inwards. Sydney saw that her hand was immersed in flames, but she felt just a light tickling sensation. The fire raged on; drowning out the sounds of the dragons roar.

The dragon let loose a channel of dark energy, sent directly to the group, but the fire leapt up, blocking it and creating a wall of blue. Sydney stood in flame, though she barely noticed it. The fire began to consume the dragon, but unlike when it touched the four it burned into the dragon, burning into the horn. The fire raged along with the dragon, but the fires strength and power greatly outweighed Nathan's and as the last horn burned away, so did the dragon, leaving only a smouldering outline of the great beast that was there just moments before.

Silence.

"We won!" Screamed Jez.

Sydney, Iliana, Jez and Delos celebrated, whooping. Ten thousand years, and they had won. Thierry ran into the clearing and gave them all a huge hug.

"Now, let us have peace." Smiled Thierry.

Xxxxxxx

Delos, Iliana, Jez, Sydney and Thierry ran to the top of the cliff face where the battle was still raging on.

"Why are they still fighting?" Asked Jez desperately. "We won, Nathan is dead, the fights over!"

"Nathan was just one man. I fear that the dark side do not consider the death of one man as the end." Said Thierry seriously.

"So we have to kill every single one before the fight ends?" Asked Delos.

"I certainly hope not. Remember, many of them don't even know that Nathan is dead. Perhaps they will stop once they know their leader is dead."

"Right then, lets tell them." Said Jez determinedly.

"How?" Asked Iliana, there were shouts and screams below them, it was too noisy to simply call for quiet.

"We get their attention." Smiled Sydney. She held out her arm much like they had done just minutes before. She saw Delos, Iliana and Jez copy her movements out of the corner of her eye. She ran the wooden blade up her arm for the first time in the new 10,000 years. The others did the same, following her lead. She closed her eyes, held her arm to the sky and let the fire go, her friend's fire following only a few seconds behind. She opened her eyes to see the sky alight; the fire burned above them, blocking out the sun and descending to create a dome over the island.

The fighting stopped abruptly and the gaze of everyone on the Island was on Jez, Sydney, Delos and Iliana. Delos took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Listen to me!" He bellowed. The island was miles long but the dome caught the sound, amplifying it ten times over. Delos' voice could be heard clearly all over the island. "Listen to me, all of you. The fight is won, Nathan is dead! The next ten thousand years will be ruled by all those who are ready to accept the new world, and to let the Dark Side die with Nathan. The fighting will stop. Now!" He roared.

Amazingly there was a simple silence before the sound of falling weapons.

"Their giving up! We won!" Whispered Iliana to Sydney excitedly.

Sydney smiled at Iliana it seemed almost too easy, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind guiltily. They had won, and no one she was close to had been hurt badly; why couldn't she enjoy it? "Because I can't get away from the feeling that Nathan had one more trick up his sleeve." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Asked Jez.

"Nothing." Said Sydney quickly.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement beside her and a small girl with copper curls hurled herself into Sydney's arms.

"Winnie, hey!" Laughed Sydney.

"We won! Oh my gosh! I'm going to celebrate tonight, and you are going to call your dad and tell him that the world is safe thanks to you and some gorgeous friends!" She giggled. "Alec's phone is in your tent, I'll go get it."

Sydney was being to laugh with relief and happiness when a scream came from her tent.

Winnie!" Gasped Sydney, she and the other three ran to her tent where Keller and Nissa were standing over Winnie, who had an iron knife lodged in her stomach.

**Winnie's POV**

Winnie coughed and gave a small smile at her horror struck friends. Nathan had left a contraption that was set to go off when someone entered Sydney's tent, it must have been intended for Sydney but had taken out her instead. Breathing heavily she looked up at the group around her. "Sydney?" She whispered.

Sydney moved closer and bent her head.

"You always were a good friend, I loved teaching you." She coughed again, she felt like her lungs were full of blood.

"Don't start saying your goodbyes, we will fix you we-" Sydney started but Winnie put a finger on her lips before continuing in a weaker voice. "I'm glad we won. Thank you, I don't mind dying for you." Sydney was shaking, her hands trembling she wiped a tear off Winnie's cheek.

"You saved my life" Whispered Sydney. "Thank you."

Winnie smiled weakly before saying. "Keller? Nissa?" Her voice trembled slightly. Both stepped forward.

"I had fun with you guys. We grew up together. We used to train together, and we fought together." He voice was fading slightly. Keller nodded a tear in her eye. Nissa took one hand and Keller leant forward and hugged the smaller girl.

"I'm so sorry."Keller whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Winnie forced a smile, her lip trembling a little. "I'm tired." She admitted; it suddenly felt like she was seeing and hearing everyone through a tunnel. Her body hurt and she just wanted to sleep.

I know, go to sleep" Keller choked out. Winnie nodded slightly, her eyes drifting to a close, she was awake of Keller holding her but the rest was a blur, but she forced her eyes open to say. "I'll miss you. Tell Philip I love him, and don't forget me." She closed her eyes, falling down into a deep sleep that she knew she would never awaken from. She knew she and Philip would never have children, she would never see her family again, she would never fight with Keller and Nissa again, but she still fell deeper and deeper. Content.

Against the small and brave girl Keller wept. She held her until the girl with the copper curls smiled one last time and breathed one last breath before going limp in Keller's arms. Her last smile fading from her lips.

"I'll never forget you" Whispered Keller.

Xxxxxxxx

Winnie's dead! Noooo, so is Mare's baby! But so is Nathan, so yay I guess. Anyway that was the final fight, I hope I gave it justice, and even though I'm sad that there are only two more chapters, I love writing this. So if you've read all the way up to here, and never reviewed, now would be the time to since my last 60,000 odd words have built up to this last moment. L J Smith wrote nine books leading up to this time, and I really hope you liked it.

I promised I would finish this in February, so the last chapter of the book will come out on the 28th, (The day after my birthday!) And the epilogue a week after.

Just quickly, did anyone pick up on the werewolf that Ash stabbed that was eating a witches heart, was the same witch that Mare had tried to treat? Just wondering...

Till next time!

(And YES there will be a next time, so you all better be there!)


	38. Aftermath

AHHH last chapter, excluding epilogue of course, I say thank yous at the end of this chapter so I won't bore you, so read on and I hope you like the chapter!

Thanks to, **Hunter** I promise I'll defiantly keep writing, and thank you for always reading along. **Frozen Hearts** well it isn't really a very quick update, but thank you for the review and here! **Coco** you're welcome, and here you go **Nightworld** **Fan** thank you so much, you've no idea how nice it is that you think I've captured the essence of each character, I've always been curious about James and Morgead, and I did a lot of background reading before I wrote their parts. Sad that Eve is dead, I didn't want her to die, but war is brutal and bloody, and sometimes horrible things happen that can't be helped, but anyway, thanks so much for the long review, and talk next chapter! Also quick thanks to **charlacakes** for the really nice pm Xx

Xxxx

Euphoria. Relief. Pain.

People were running, crying, laughing and Sydney was caught up in the middle of all of it. Despite the festivities the dead were impossible to forget, and Sydney wondered if it had been liked this last time, but she couldn't reach out to Sinnie. It was as if the native girl had played her part and was now lost in time, and Sydney for one, would miss her.

Sydney wished that she could be like the children who where running around playing, but she felt heavy, deadened, and heartbroken by the fact that her best friend was only a few metres away, crying over the death of her baby. Sydney had barely had time to hug her quickly before Sydney had been swept away by the crowd of ecstatic onlookers, and no matter how many times she tried to tell people that she was tired and hurting, they didn't care. They all wanted was their saviour, they wanted to touch her, to congratulate her, to hug her. Jez, Iliana and Delos all had similar treatment, but it seemed intensified on her. The last of the four, the one to complete the five. And all of that.

Every time Sydney blinked she saw the girl with the copper curls, she saw the list of the dead that had been pinned to the tent. All 22 pages of neat, small handwriting with careful precision. She saw the girl that she was sure Mare's baby would have become.

The one thing that kept her from running off into the forest was the feel of Alec's smooth hand enfolded within her own. And while she kept breathing deeply in and out to centre herself, she couldn't help wishing that she was curled up with Alec on an average Saturday afternoon, watching some movie that neither of them really cared about and just being together. But wait, as the fourth wildpower that was never going to happen, she was never going to be normal, there would always be a need for her to fight the bad guys, or to protect the earth and all that. Not to be mistaken, she loved her fire, it was a part of her, it seemed as natural as breathing and she could never just lie at home when knowing that she could be helping people. Anyway, without her fire and Circle Daybreak she would never have met Alec, and she never regretted staying with him.

'Sydney.' Thierry wrestled his way through the throng of people. 'We're calling an emergency meeting, Alec you're welcome to come. The main tent, now please.'

Alec raised an eyebrow at Sydney but nodded once as they pushed their way out of the sea of gratitude. Walking though the campsite was thankfully a brief trip, the calls of their names and the mixed cries of pain blurred into their minds as they walked quickly to reach the main tent.

Sitting in front of Jez, Delos, Hannah and Iliana were three vampires tied to wooden chairs with rope in forced with wooden fibres. Sydney only recognised one of the vampires, and it was with a shocked gasp that she said his name.

'Matt!'

Sydney glanced quickly at her soulmate, he had gone white and his knuckles were clenched. He clearly hadn't forgotten Matt's and Sydney's last meeting, when he had nearly killed her in an attempt to wreck Alec. And he very nearly succeed, and it was because of Matt that Sydney was a vampire. Sydney gently took Alec by the arm, and led him to the two empty seats next to Jez.

Thierry walked into the tent, looking tense. 'Not a word of who is in here is to get out, last thing we need is several hundred Daybreakers swarming in here for revenge.'

'Thierry, would you explain before I loose control what it is doing here?' Asked Alec with a tense jerk of his head towards the silent Matt.

'That's why I called you all here. The three men you see before you were all on Nathan's council and held senior positions. The rest of his council I should mention are dead. May I introduce to you, Matt, Blake, and Rockwood. Now you are all here because I believe that as a team we have the right to decide their fate. If I were to leave it to the group outside, the verdict would be a painful and slow death, but perhaps you all can see some compassion.'

'Compassion?' Spat Alec incredulously. 'I couldn't care less what you do to Blake and Rockwood, but Matt tried to kill my soulmate and nearly succeed in a sadistic attempt of revenge against me. I want him dead, and I want to do it myself.' Alec growled, his mouth in a grim and determined line, his face expressionless.

Thierry opened his mouth to speak but Sydney beat him to it. 'No.' She said firmly, ignoring the outraged look of her soulmate.

Thierry raised an eyebrow encouraging Sydney to speak further. 'This new 10,000 year reign won't start with death and killing.' She said stubbornly.

'Sydney, death and killing was what got us this new world.' Argued Alec.

'That is still no excuse.' Said Sydney firmly. 'I understand how you feel Alec, but killing him won't make what happened, un-happen.'

Alec sat in a fuming silence. Sydney glanced at Matt who hadn't even moved as she pleaded for his life. She saw none of the boy she used to play with, but that still didn't change her resolve.

'You have been most affected by Matt's actions Sydney, if you do not want to kill him, then what do you suppose we do with him?' Asked Thierry calmly.

Sydney bit her lip. '_A leopard never changes its spots._' Alec's voice drifted around her mind. _'What's to stop him doing what he did to you to other people?_' Sydney pushed the voice away as a slow smile came to her lips.

'The cup of Lethe.' She said, with a satisfied smirk. She saw Thierry's eyes widen in understanding.

'What's the cup of Lethe?' Asked Hannah.

'Ask Thea.' Smirked Jez before explaining. 'The cup of Lethe makes the drinker forget everything about the Nightworld, it's people, it's location... Everything.'

'So if Matt, Blake, Rockwood and anyone else we think should drink this, do drink this, it will let them start over?' Asked Hannah.

'Exactly.' Nodded Sydney. 'Though their not like witches or humans who can just be left alone, they would have to stay a part of the Nightworld, but we can essentially bring them up right, teach them the right things, and hopefully in the future make them valued members of Circle Daybreak.'

'It's an excellent plan.' Nodded Thierry. 'I'll get Aradia, Thea and Blaze to start working on it as soon as possible.'

Sydney sat back and smiled, pleased that she had found a good compromise to the problem.

Thierry glanced down at his watch. 'You've all got half an hour, then there is a group meeting, make sure you're all there.'

Sydney and Alec left the tent into the blinding sunlight. Sydney wondered if the humans waking up around the world realised how close to a world of pain and suffering they had come. Sydney agreed with Thierry, the world would stay in the rule of all those who fought for it on the right side, but the humans would stay oblivious to the Nightworld. It was better like that after all, the humans had enough problems of their own to sort out; never mind running around with garlic and crosses.

Alec wrapped his arm gently around Sydney's waist a kissed her neck gently. 'You were too nice back there.' He murmured against her skin, sending electricity buzzing through her.

'I'm not exactly Matt's biggest fan, but he deserves a fresh chance.' She explained.

Alec shook his head slightly, bewildered by his soulmate. 'I'll always support your decisions my love.' He paused before kissing her neck again. 'No matter how preposterous they seem to me.'

**Mare's POV**

Her baby Eve, dead. Only a few hours ago she had felt her kicking. She felt like a part of her soul had been ripped out. Ash had been holding her in his strong arms for the last hour, while she sat there numbly. They were sitting on the grass outside, Ash had carried her out and changed her clothes while Mare had been sitting in silence, unable to comprehend what had happened.

They heard two people approaching, Ash looked up but Mare's gaze didn't move from the grassy spot in front of her. Mare heard someone sit next to her and she tore her gaze away from the grass. It was Aradia. Mare dropped her gaze and looked back at the grass, disappointed that she couldn't find the same spot that she had been staring at.

'Young one, look at me.' Came Aradia's gentle voice. Even though Aradia was younger than her, her voice and still eyes held a wisdom long beyond her years.

'You have suffered a terrible grievance this day, and I wish to tell you something.' Spoke Aradia calmly, before taking Mare's hand into her own fluidly despite not being able to see it.

'You and your warrior will have another child, this time a boy. And he will grow up to be everything you could have ever dreamed of, he will be a hero amongst men and will forever uphold the moral values you teach him.'

'How can you know that?' Gawped Ash.

Aradia smiled. 'I have been greatly gifted by my ancestors, and I speak the truth.'

Ash just held Mare even tighter, while they would forever grieve for Eve; perhaps they would see her one day, and they would be good and strong, for the good of their son.

**Thierry's POV**

Thierry stood in the meeting tent, surrounded by the victors, but it was hard to ignore the fact that there were only half the numbers of people than there had been 12 hours ago.

Thierry coughed slightly, not that he needed to draw attention to himself, the tent was hushed, all wanting to hear from their leader, all wanting reassurance, and comfort for their actions.

'Friends, winners, Daybreakers. Today as you know, marks the start of 10,000 years, and the reign that will follow it. And the reason why we have such an honour and privilege, is because of every single person here and every single person who fought for or helped the cause. The cause for an era of peace and acceptance, for love and compassion.'

Thierry paused and looked to the intense onlookers. 'You all fought for something today, whether it was for peace, or for love, or for duty, you all deserve to be here, and you all deserve your future. While we celebrate tonight, we will not forget the dead, for they too deserved the future that you all will have, but although they will not be here as the sun rises tomorrow, or when it sets, remember. They fought for your future too, they fought for the world we have today, and their lives will not be wasted, and I pledge to you, as your leader, that I promise you I will do my utmost to make sure they are never forgotten and that the world they fought for keeps turning, with love and compassion at its core.'

There was a second of silence before the tent erupted into clapping and cheering, and Thierry smiled as he looked at his friends and family. He had meant every word, and he made a promise to the universe. A promise that he would hold until the day he died.

Xxxx

The End.

Awww, IT'S OVER?! Yep. It took me around 10 months to complete and I loved writing it, I do have an epilogue which will be coming out soon, in which its the Daybreakers 10 years later, but in case your the type to not like epilogues, I'm going to say a HUGE thank you to absolutely everyone who read the book, especially if you continued to the end, and everybody who ever reviewed, faved or followed. Seriously without all of you, I would never have finished it. Please tell me what you thought of the book in a review, and unless you read the epilogue, it's a really sad goodbye from me, and thank you for keeping a 14/15 year old happy while she writes away in her bedroom.

Please keep an eye out for the epilogue, but until then, it's goodbye, and thank you all again so much. Xx.


End file.
